the one i love
by Jo KyuZha
Summary: reupdet ada beberapa penambahan chapter 15/END up! "kyuhyun sangat mencintai istrinya,Ryeowook tapi ketika dia menyadari hati Ryeowook tidak pernah menjadi miliknya apakah dia masih bisa bertahan? Atau melepaskan ryeowook pada orang yang dicintainya?", KyuWook/YeWook, GS, DLDR.. minal aidin walfaidzin , yg baca jangan lupa ripiu
1. Chapter 1

Tittle: the one I love

Pairing: KyuWook/YeWook and Other

Warn: ganderswitch, gaje, aneh dan kawan-kawan.

Chapter: 1/?

Author: Jo KyuZha

Summary:"kyuhyun sangat mencintai istrinya,Ryeowook yapi ketika dia menyadari hati Ryeowook tidak pernah menjadi miliknya apakah dia masih bisa bertahan? Atau melepaskan ryeowook pada orang yang dicintainya?"

Jo Kyuhyun seorang pengusaha muda dan tampan Kyuhyun bisa mengurus dengan baik perusahaan yang dipercayakan sang ayah padanya. Diusianya yang baru menginjak 24tahun telah menyelesaikan kuliahnya hanya dlam waktu 3tahun. Jangan salahkan otak jeniusnya. Dia sempurna dimata orang yang melihatnya, tapi dia tidak bisa sempurna untuk dirinya. Karena gadis itu.

Kyuhun menatap sendu pada seseorang yang kini sedang terbaring di tempat tidur mereka, ya Istrinya saat ini baru saja dia menyeselsaikan acara resepsi pernikahan, seharusnya ini saat yang indah bagi pengantin baru ya seharusnya tapi itu hanya menjadi sebuah angan untuk Kyuhyun, menikahi Kim Ryeowook sudah menjadi kebahagian tersendiri bagi Kyuhyun seharusnya. Kyuhyun tidak menyangka kalau perjodohan yang dilakukan kedua orang tuanya yang awalnya sangat dibencinya berubah menjadi sesuatu yang sangat disukainya, gadis ini yang kini sedang terbaring membelakanginya Kim Ryeowo- ahh anni sekarang sudah menjadi Cho Ryeowook adalah gadis yang sangat dia sukai semasa SMA sampai saat inipun Kyuhyun masih tetap menyimpan rasa pada gadis manis ini. Dia bukannya tidak tahu Ryeowook sudah mempunyai kekasih bahkan sedari SMA, ternyata sampai saat ini hubungan Ryeowook dengan sunbaenya disekolah masih berjalan dengan baik. Kyuhyun sangat tahu mereka berdua saling mencintai tapi Kyuhyun juga ingin bahagia merasakan memiliki Ryeowook meski hanya tubuhnya tidak dengan hatinya, entahlah mungkin Kyuhyun bisa menuggu mungkin suatu saat nanti –yang entah kapan itu- Ryeowook bisa membuka hatinya untuk Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum miris bahkan Ryeowook semmasa SMA jauh lebih baik dari saat ini Ryeowook yang selalu memberikan senyuman hangat yang menbuatnya jatuh cinta. Ryeowook saat ini seperti sedang membencinya dan kecewa padanya. Dia masih ingat ketika Ryeowook meminta padanya untuk membatalkan perjodohan itu karena dia tidak mungkin bisa melupakan Yesung, dan bagaimana tatapan tidak percayanya ketika Kyuhyun menolak melakukannya. Biarlah saat ini dia tidak ingin mengganggu Ryeowook, biarkan Ryeowook merasa kecewa karena besok Ryeowook akan merasa yakin kembali pada janji Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Flashback

"Aku mohon Kyu katakan pada appamu kau menolak perjodohan ini, aku sedikit lega saat tahu itu kau! Kau tahu bagaimana hubunganku dengan Yesung oppa kan? Sampai saat ini kami masih bersama," Ryeowook meminta penuh harap pada teman sekelas semasa SMAnya. Kyuhyun terdiam berfikir.

"Kyu…" panggil Ryeowook tak sabar.

"Mianhae.." akhirnya Kyuhyun menemukan suaranya.

"Kyu?"

"Mianhae Ryeowook-ah aku tidak bisa melakukannya, aku tidak mungkin membantah appa…. Kita…. Kita menikah saja!"

"Tapi aku tidak…. Aku tidak mungkin menikah dengan orang yang tidak aku cintai, kau sangat tahu siapa orang yang aku cintai. Ky.."

"kau tidak harus jatuh cinta padaku Wook-ah, kita menikah hanya untuk beberapa tahun juga tidak masalah, aku berjanji jika suatu hari kau lelah dengan pernikahan ini dan ingin kembali pada Yesung sunbae aku akan mengijinkannya, saat kita menikahpun aku akan mengijinkanmu menemui Yesung aku tidak akan melarang apa yang akan kau lakukan, tapi Wook-ah aku mohon bertahanlah untuk beberapa tahun agar tidak ada yang curiga, apalagi appaku, dia sangat ingin melihat aku menikah, appa sudah sangat tertekan dengan pemberitaan miring tentang diriku, aku mohon biarkan appaku tersenyum bahagia ketika melihatku menikah dengan gadis pilihannya," Kyuhyun berkata panjang lebar mengungkapkan semua isi hatinya, tidak semua sebenarnya hanya fakta bahwa dia sangat mencintai Ryeowook dan kesakitan yang dia rasakan saat mengatakan kalimat tersebut dia sembunyikan. Ryeowook menatap Kyuhyun tidak percaya.

"Apa kita perlu…"

"Kita tidak perlu surat perjanjian Wook-ah percayalah padaku minimal 2tahun jika pada waktu itu kau masih belum bisa menerima apapun tentang pernikahan kita kau bisa menuntut percerian padaku… katakan pada public aku tidak bisa memberiakan kewajibanku sebagai seorang suami bahkan aku tidak bisa memberikan keturunan sehingga kau menuntut perceraian, maka dengan itu kita benar-benar akan berpisah orang tuaku.. orang tuamu.. dan juga kau tidak akan terkena apapun.. mereka hanya akan menganggap aku mandul," Kyuhyun berbicara tenang namun Ryeowook tahu seberapa besar kesakitan itu terpendam, tapi sekali lagi Ryeowook mencoba tidak perduli. Kyuhyun menatap Ryeowook dengan senyuman hangatnya.

"Apa kau setuju? Aku mohon!"

"Baiklah, hanya sampai 2tahun jika sampai saat itu aku masih belum menerimamu maka kau akan mengembalikaku pada Yesung oppa?"

"Aku berjanji, akan memberikan yang terbaik bagimu Wook-ah, dan bisakan kau tetap menganggapku sebagai temanmu seperti saat kita sekolah?" tanya Kyuhyun penuh harap. Ryeowook tersenyum.

"Tentu saja,"

Flashback off

Ryeowook mengeliat dalam tidurnya cahaya matahari yang menembus melalui jendela kamarnya membuatnya tidak nyaman, dengan perlahan Ryeowook membuka matanya, kepalanya agak sedikit pening dan tubuhnya merasa lelah, diedarkannya pandangan keseluruh ruangan, ini bukan kamarnya seingatnya kamarnya bernuansa biru lembut bukan putih bersih seperti ini. 'menikah' gumamnya perlahan kini dia ingat bahwa hari ini dia sudah resmi menjadi istri seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya namun tidak dicintainya, hanya disayanginya sebagai teman. 'kemana Kyuhyun?' tanyanya lagi, dia segera beranjak menuju kamar mandi. Tersenyum tipis ketika dia ingat bahwa lelaki yang dinikahinya dalah Kyuhyun seorang teman SMA yang sudah lama tidak ditemuinya, meski awalnya sedikit kesal karena Kyuhyun tidak mau membatalkan pertunangan itu, tapi ada perasaan lega karena Kyuhyun sangat mengerti hubungannya dengan Yesung, dia juga sangat berterimakasih pada lelaki itu karena dia membiarkan Ryeowook tetap bertemu dengan Yesung meskipun jika ada yang bertanya maka mereka harus menjawab hanya sebagai teman. Setidaknya dia bisa mempercayai Kyuhyun tentang janji lelaki tersebut sebelum mereka menikah.

.

.

.

"kau memasak?" Ryeowook bertanya takjub saat melihat seseorang yang begitu dikenalnya dan sekarang menjadi 'suaminya' sedang melakukan entah apa di dapur.

"Eh? Kau sudah bangun? Nde! Aku hanya sedang membuat sarapan," Kyuhyun menjawab tersenyum malu.

"Ada yang bisa ku bantu?"

"Tidak! Ini sudah selesai duduklah!" Kyuhyun menata beberapa piring diatas meja makan, duduk berhadapan dengan Ryeowook.

"Sepertinya enak, apa kau sering memasak sendiri?"

"Eum… aku sudah memutuskan untuk tinggal sendiri, semenjak kuliahku selesai, mencoba mandiri tapi tetap saja appa dan eomma mancampuri urusan cintaku kkkk,"

"Benar, setidaknya kita beruntung saling mengenal aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika itu bukan kau! ini enak," Ryeowook berkata sambil mencicipi masakan Kyuhyun, tanpa tahu perubahan raut wajah Kyuhyun yang menjadi sendu. Kyuhyun sangat tahu apa yang dimaksud oleh Ryeowook.

"Benarkah? Makanlah yang banyak tidak banyak yang bisa aku masak, biasanya aku hanya memasak untuk diriku sendiri, jadi tidak yakin dengan rasanya, syhukurlah kalau kau suka," Kyuhyun mencoba menghilangkan rasa sakit yang begitu menyayat hatinya.

.

.

"Apa hari ini kau ada kuliah?" Kyuhyun bertanya setelah mereka berada dalam keheningan beberapa saat.

"Eum! Sebentar lagi aku berangkat!"

"Apa mau ku antar? Sekalian aku akan kekantor!"

"Tidak usah! Nanti kau terlambat lagi pula Yesung oppa akan menjemputku," tidak ada lagi kata yang bisa Kyuhyun ucapkan dirinya dan hatinya hanya bisa menerima.

"Kyu? Gwaenchana?" Ryeowook bertanya khawatir saat melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba berubah.

"Ah.. anniyo, baiklah aku pergi duluan! Sampaikan salamku pada Yesung sunbae ^^," Kyuhyun mencoba bersikap setenang mungkin.

Kyuhyun bergegas menuju pintu keluar, jika ia seorang wanita mungkin saat ini Kyuhyun sudah menangis tersedu, siapa yang tidak? Seseorang yang kau cintai dan bahkan sudah menjadi istrimu, justru lebih melihat orang lain. Meskipun Ryeowook tidak tahu bahwa Kyuhyun sangat mencintainya, tapi tetapa saja hati Kyuhyun tersayat begitu dalam.

"Ryeowook-ah,, saranghae," Kyuhyun berkata lirih didalam mobilnya, sembari memegang dadanya yang begitu berdenyut sakit. Sebelum akhirnya menjalankan mobilnya menuju kantor.

.

.

.

.

Ini bahkan telah berjalan 3 bulan, semuanya masih tetap sama. Kamar terpisah. Saling melindungi hanya sebagai sahabat. Membiarkan istrinya bertemu orang lain. Dan memendam cinta sendiri. Kyuhyun masih bertahan dengan itu semua. Tidak ada yang berubah masih cinta yang belum bisa menampakkan diri dan bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Kini sepasang suami istri yang menempati kamar berbeda tersebut sedang duduk di ruang keluarga, seperti kebiasaan mereka jika ada waktu luang menghabiskan waktu bersama bukan sebagai suami isteri tapi sebagai sahabat.

"Bagaimana harimu?" Kyuhyun bertanya memecah kesunyian tapi matanya tetap tertuju pada televisi dihadapannya. Ryeowook yang duduk disampingnya menoleh sebentar sebelum kembali focus pada televise.

"Seperti biasa, tetap tidak ada yang menarik,"

"Ck bagaimana kau bisa bilang seperti itu? Bukankan kau setiap hari bisa bertemu Yesung Sunbae?"

"YA! Apa maksudnya itu, meskipun kami berada ditempat yang sama bahkan kami tidak bisa menghabiskan waktu berdua seharian," Ryeowook menjawab memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Ckckckc… bahkan hampir setiap hari kau diantar jemput olehnya,"

"Aishhh…. Dan setiap dia ingin bertemu denganmu kau selalu punya alasan,"

"Aku memang sibuk… salahnya ingin bertemu denganku pada siang hari, aku masih dikantor,"

"bahkan ketika hari minggu pun kau mempunyai alasan," Hening pernyataan terakhir dari Ryeowook berhasil mengunci apapun jawaban yang tadi ingin dilemparkan Kyuhyun. Dia memang selalu menghindari bertemu dengan Yesung, kekasih istrinya, ck lelaki mana yang mau bertemu dengan kekasih isterinya sendiri? Lain cerita jika Kyuhyun memang tidak mencintai Ryeowook maka dia akan dengan senang hati bertemu dengan Yesung. Tapi kini kenyataannya sangat berbeda.

"Minggu depan aku akan pergi ke Jepang, agar kau tidak bosan sebaiknya kau menginap dirumah ayah dan ibu," Kyuhyun akhirnya mengalihkan pembicaraan. Ryeowook menatap tajam pada Kyuhyun yang masih terfokus paad TV, merasa diperhatikan Kyuhyun balas menatap Ryeowook.

"Apa?" Kyuhyun bertanya heran ketika menatap Ryeowook yang sedang menatapnya dengn errrr… mberbeda mungkin?

"Berapa lama?"

"Entahlah, mungkin sekitar 1 atau 2 minggu, ada apa?"

"Anniyo, kenapa selama itu?"

"Itu tidak lama, jika urusan disana cepat selesai maka aku juga akan cepat kembali,"

"Aku akan sendirian disini?"

"Bukankah sudah aku katakan agar kau menginap dirumah orang tuamu atau orang tuaku,"

"Ishhh.. kau kan tahu orang tuaku sedang pergi ke Prancis dan baru akan pulang bulan depan, dan jika menginap bersama orang tuamu.. aku masih malu da…,"

"Kau tenang saja, jika yang kau takutkan adalah tidak dapat bertemu Yesung kau hanya perlu menahannya selama 1 atau 2 minggu, lagi pula kalian masih dapat bertemu dikampus, kau hanya perlu pulang lebih awal dari biasanya," Jawab Kyuhyun ketus. Bagaimana bisa Ryeowook mengatakan malu untuk menginap dirumah orangtuanya? Mertuanya sendiri? Apa dia benar-benar takut tidak bisa pergi dan pulang bersama Yesung? Meski hanya untuk beberapa hari? Mereka bahkan masih bisa bertemu dikampus?

"Kyu? Apa?"

"Sudahlah, aku mengantuk besok aku harus kerja kau juga tidurlah buaknkah kau ada kulaih pagi?" tanpa mendengar jawaban Ryeowook Kyuhyun segera beralan menuju kamarnya. Menyisakan tatapan bingung Ryeowook, dan entah kenapa Ryeowook merasakan sesuatu yang terasa sakit dia dalam hatinya melihat Kyuhyun seperti itu.'ada apa ini?' gumamnya.

.

.

TBC

Gimana?gimana? mw lanjut ga? Minta ripiunya ^^

Tiba-tiba kangen juga publish ff berchapter disini hohohoho… terserah reader ajah mw dilanjut apa ngga ff ini ^^.


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle: the one I love

Pairing: KyuWook/YeWook and Other

Warn: ganderswitch, gaje, aneh dan kawan-kawan.

Chapter: 2/?

Author: Jo KyuZha

Summary:"kyuhyun sangat mencintai istrinya,Ryeowook. tapi ketika dia menyadari hati Ryeowook tidak pernah menjadi miliknya apakah dia masih bisa bertahan? Atau melepaskan ryeowook pada orang yang dicintainya?"

.

.

Happy reading ^^

.

.

Ryeowook menatap kosong sekeliling rumah, dia baru saja bangun dan turun untuk sarapan ketika ingtannya sampai pada sebuah kenyataan bahwa seseorang yang setiap pagi bangun lebih awal darinya biasa menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka-meskipun tak jarang juga Ryeowook ikut membantu-tidak ada. Bukan tentu saja bukan, Ryeowook bukan merasa kehilangan hanya saja dia merasa sedikit errrrrr… sepi mungkin? Ryeowook bisa mengingat sekarang biasanya Kyuhyun sudah menyiapkan dua gelas susu dan kopi, Kyuhyun akan menanyakan hal yang sama setiap harinya, setiap pagi lebih tepatnya 'apa tidurmu nyenyak?' aigoooo baru kemarin Kyuhyun pergi dan Ryeowook sudah merindukan pria jahil itu? Eummm mungkin karena sudah hampir 4 bulan mereka hidup bersama karena itu Ryeowook mulai terbiasa.

.

.

.

Kini seperti biasa Ryeowook menunggu seseorang dihatle dekat rumah mereka hanya 5menit berjalan kaki jadi tidak terlalu melelahkan. Ryeowook tersenyum saat sebuah mobil hitam berhenti tepat dihadapannya, senyumnya semakin mengembang ketika seseorang turun dari mobil tersebut.

"Ada apa? Kau terlihat agak murung?" Yesung bertanya, senyum tak lepas dari wajahnya tapi nada khawatir terlalu kentara disuaranya. Ryeowook tersenyum lagi.

"Anniyo oppa, hanya merasa bosan dirumah karena tidak ada Kyu jadi aku semalam tidur terlalu malam, jadi aku agak ngantuk sekarang hehehe," Ryeowook berkata jujur, memang biasanya dia akan mengobrol dengan Kyuhyun tentang apa saja sampai dia mengantuk dan itu pasti tidak lebih dari jam 9, tapi saat Kyuhyun tidak ada dia merasa bosan dan tidak bisa tidur. Ryeowook tidak menyadari perubahan diwajah Yesung ketika mendengar Ryeowook berkata seperti itu. 'Ryeowook-ah, kau… baik-baik saja kan?' gumamnya dalam hati menatap gadis yang kini menuju mobilnya sedang tersenyum.

.

.

"Eummm oppa,"

"Nde Wook-ah wae?"

"Eummm… mulai besok jangan menjemput dan mengantarku pulang dulu ne?"

CKIT

Pernyataan Ryeowook sukses membuat Yesung menghentikan mobilnya tiba-tiba, sebelum kemudian menatap Ryeowook yang sedang mengusap dadanya terlalu terkejut.

"Oppa… eh?" Ryeowook tidak menyelesaikan perkataannya ketika dilihatnya Yesung sedang menatapnya tajam.

"Waeyo oppa?"

"Apanya yang apa? Apa maksudmu aku tidak boleh menjemput dan mengantarmu mulai besok?"

"Owhhhh… hehehe, rumah terasa sangat sepi tidak ada Kyuhyun, eomma dan appa baru akan kembali 3minggu lagi, jadi aku akan menginap dikediaman keluarga Jo aku bosan sendirian dirumah, eummm.. supaya kita semua baik-baik saja oppa jangan mengantar dan menjemputku dulu, tapi kita masih bisa bertemu di Kampus, hanya sampai Kyuhyun kembali," Ryeowook mencoba menjelaskan sehalus mungkin agar Yesung mengerti. Tentu saja Yesung bukan orang bodoh dia mengerti apa maksud Ryeowook, dan dia juga mengerti tentang seseuatu mengapa Ryeowook terus menyebut nama Kyuhyun dalam setiap obrolan mereka. Intinya ini tentang Kyuhyun yang tidak dirumah dan Ryeowook merasa sepi? Padahal setiap malam mereka bertelepon sampai Ryeowook mengatakan dia mengantuk dan ingin tidur, tadi malam juga sama mereka mengobrol tentang apapun sampai Ryeowook mengatakan dia mengantuk tapi apa? Baru saja Ryeowook mengatakan dia tidur larut? Dan sejak kapan Ryeowook merasa kesepian sendirian dirumah? Bukankah sebelum dia menikah dengan Kyuhyun Ryeowook sering ditinggal sendirian oleh kedua orang tuanya? Bahkan hanya dengan mendengar suara Yesung, Ryeowook mengatakan dia sudah menjadi tenag dan sekarang? Ryeowook sepi tanpa Kyuhyun? Apa artinya itu?

"Oppa?" suara lembut Ryeowook menyadarkannya.

"Baiklah aku mengerti, kau pasti akan diantar jemput oleh sopir mereka ia kan?"

"Jinjja? Oppa bisa mengerti? Syukurlah, ayo berangkat!" Ryeowook tersenyum ceria, Yesung memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum. Dikecupnya pelan kening Ryeook sebelum menjalankan mobilnya menyisakan tatapan heran dari Ryeowook. Namun Ryeowook terlalu malu dan senang bahkan hanya untuk berkata mengapa. 'aku akan bertahan Ryeowook-ah' gumam yesung dalam hati, sebelum menjalankan mobilnya.

"Kapan kau pergi ke rumah keluarga Jo?"

"Eum? Mungkin agak sore, aku harus membersihkan rumah dulu,"

"Perlu aku yang mengantarmu?" Yesung menawarkan diri

"Anniyo oppa, aku akan minta sopir keluarga Jo menjemputku, lagipula oppa akan lelah setelah mengajar," Ryeowook berkata mencoba meyakinkan lelaki disampingnya yang kini sedang menyetir. "Lagipula akan jadi aneh jika aku pergi kerumah mertuaku diantar laki-laki?"

"Kau dan aku bisa mengatakan aku teman Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun memintaku mengantarmu?"

"Oppa? Ini tidak semudah itu, lagipula aku sudah menelefon keluarga Jo, jam 6 nanti sopir menjemputku, mianhae," Ryeowook berkata penuh penyesalan

"Anni, kenapa meminta maaf? Aku mnegerti ^^"

"Oppa tidak marah?"

"Untuk apa aku marah? Tapi sebagai gantinya, hari ini kita tidak kekampus, aku akan ijin tidak mengajar"

"Lalu bagaimana denganku?"

"Telepon temanmu dan katakan kau ijin hari ini!"

"Ishhhh… Kyuhyun akan memarahiku jika mengetahuinya," Ryeowook berkata pelan, namun tetap mengeluarkan telephohe, dan menelpon salah satu temannya, tanpa tahu perubahan yang terjadi diwajah Yesung.

"Ok! Sudah! Sekarang kita akan kemana?" Ryeowook bertanya menghadap Menatap Yesung setelah menyelesaikan obrolan dengan salah satu temannya. Yesung tersenyum sebelum menjawab.

"Kau akan tahu nanti,"

.

.

.

Disinilah mereka sekarang, sebuah taman yang tak cukup ramai karena ini waktunya orang-orang bekerja dan belajar.

"Oppa kenapa membawaku kesini?"

"Tidak apa-apa, turunlah!"

"Aigoooo, aku ini sudah menjadi mahasiswi kanapa oppa mengajakku ketaman tempat anak remaja seperti ini?"

"Mahasiswi yang seharusnya sudah semester akhir? Benar sekali"

"YA! Apa maksudnya itu? Aku hanya telat kuliah, bukan berarti aku bodoh," Ryeowoko berkata kesal. Ryeowook memang seharusnya sudah menjadi mahasiswa semester akhir tapi karena dia telat masuk kuliah jadi dia masih berada di tingkat 3 saat ini, bukan karena Ryeowook bodoh atau tidak punya biaya tapi dia sudah malass sekolah sebenarnya, tapi karena sang ayah yang mamaksa jadilah saat ini dia terjebak pada tempat yang bernakma kampus, tapi untunglah sanga ayah mengijinkan dia kuliah dia tempat Yesung juga kuliah, dan saat ini Yesung menjadi asisten dosen sementara sang dosen sedang ada urusan keluar negeri Yesung menjadi penggantinya. Mereka barus aja turun dari mobi menuju sebuah bangku taman yang letaknya tak berada jauh dari sisi jalan.

"Duduklah!" itu adalah kata yang Yesung ucapkan sebelum mereka terdiam, sedang menikmati keindahan alam dan angin sepoi.

**.**

**.**

**Ryeowook POV  
**

Taman ini begitu sejuk, aku menyukainya, terutama pria disampingku, bangku taman yang kecil, angin sepoi, pemandangan yang indah dan Yesung oppa ini seperti sudah sempurna, kkkk

"Kenapa kau tertawa seperti itu?" eh? Yesung oppa sedang memperhatikanku kah? Aku menatapnya yang sedang melihatku dengan senyum menawannya, ahhh aku sangat mencintai pria ini ^^.

"Anniyo oppa, aku hanya senang disini, sangat tenang, tapi kenapa oppa mengajakku kesini?" tanyaku bingung aku pikir Yesung oppa akan mengajakku ketaman bermain, mumpung kita sedang bolos heheh, kami jarang bisa bermain bersama selain dikampus, mengingat statusku sebagai istri orang lain Jo Kyuhyun, eh?

"Ada apa Wook-ah? Kenapa tiba-tiba tegang seperti itu?" Yesung oppa bertanya, aku melihat raut khawatir diwajahnya, memangnya aku kenapa?

"Anniyo oppa, tidak apa-apa, oppa belum menjawab pertanyaanku," aku mencoba bertanya setenang mungkin. Mencoba mengalihkan perhatian Yesung oppa

"Eumm… hanya ingin kesini sebentar, setelah ini kita ketaman bermain ne?"

"Ne!" jawabku semangat

.

*Ryeowook pov end*

.

.

*Yesung POV*

Disinilah kami saat ini sebuah taman bermain yang cukup ramai, mungkin orang mengira kami adlah pasangan suami-istri yang sedang berlibur, aku bisa melihatnya dari tatapan orang-oarang yang memandang kami dan beberapa menyapa kami.

"Oppa aku ingin naik itu," tunjuknya pada sebuah wahana permainan eummm? Kincir?

"Baiklah ayo kesana!"

"YAY!" aigooo Ryeowookku tidak pernah berubah meskipun dia sudah menikah? Eh? Menikah? Kenyataan ini benar-benar memusingkan, apa ini sudah benar? Apa seperti ini benar? Aku mencintai dan berkencan dengan seseorang yang sudah menikah? Meskipun suaminya-Kyuhyun- mengtakan tidak apa-apa, tapi apa benar ini tidak apa-apa? Aku bukan tidak tahu Kyuhyun mencintai Ryeowook, aku sangat tahu dari SMA aku tahu tatapan Kyuhyun pada Ryeowook sama seperti aku memandang Ryeowook tatapan penuh cinta. Jika aku yang berada diposisi Kyuhyun saat ini, mungki akan berbeda aku tidak akan sebaik Kyuhyun merelakan istri dan orang yang dicintai bersama dengan pria lain? Aku tidak akan pernah bisa melakukannya, heuhhh aku bahkan sudah merasa kalah dari Kyuhyun.

Aku bukan tidak ingin melepaskan Ryeowook, tapi aku tidak bisa selain factor bahwa aku sangat mencintainya, kenyataan bahwa Ryeowook tidak menginginkan kami berpisah adalah kebahagiaan tersendiri untukku, namun jika suatu hari Ryeowook ingin sepenuhnya terjatuh kepelukan Kyuhyun, apa yang bisa kulakukan?

"Ryeowook-ah,"

"Nde oppa?" tanyanya heran dia melihat kearahku dengan mata indahnya, aku sangat mencintai gadis ini.

"Anni, ayo cepat kita kesana sebelum banyak orang,"

"Oppa aneh kkkk." Biarkan Ryeowook-ah aku tidak tahu setelah hari ini apakan hatimu akan tetap bersamaku? Aku hanya ingin hari ini saja, ingin bersamamu dengan cinta yang kau berikan sepenuhnya dari hatimu, hari ini saja saat seluruh hatimu masih untukku, hari ini saja sebelum kau menyadari bahwa namanya perlahan meggeser namaku, hari ini saja

Ryeowoo-ah, hari ini saja, sebelum perasaan yang membuatmu bingung menghantuimu. 'saranghae'

.

.

POVEND

.

.

Hari ini begitu menyenangkan untuk mereka, bermain, makan ice cream, tertawa bercanda sepertinya dunia benar-benar indah.

"Aku senang sekali, sebenarnya aku masih ingin bermain tapi tidak terasa ini sudah sangat lama kkk,"

"Benar, sekarang kita pulang kau bisa beristirahat sebentar sebelum kau bersiap untuk pergi ke kediaman keluarga Jo,"

"Eum…"

Keheningan melada mereka saat diperjalanan menuju rumah ryeowook ahhh apartemen Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun, 'kanapa waktu begitu cepat berlalu?' gumam Yesung dilihatnya Ryeowook yang kini sedang menyandarkan kepalanya pada jok mobil dia terlihat sangat lelah, dan seperti yang sudah diduga Yesung perjalanan ini begitu cepat, kini mereka telah sampai di halte tempat dia biasa menjemput dan mengembalikan Ryeowook.

"Wook-ah irona!" Diusapnya pelan pipi Ryeowook untuk membangunkan gadis itu

"Eummm.. sudah sampaikah oppa? Mianhae heheha aku sangat lelah,"

"Kalau kau mau aku bisa mengantarmu sampai rumah,"

"Anniyo, tidak usah disini saja, aku pulang oppa, sampai bertemu besok saranghae," Ryeowook mencium pelan bibir Yesung sebelum akhirnya dia keluar dari mobil. Yesung menatap Ryeowook sendu, apa setelah ini Ryeowook akan dengan sangat mudah mengucapkan kata 'saranghae padanya? Seperti saat ini?' semoga saja.

"nado saranghae Kim Ryeowook, bahkan aku belum sempat membalas kata itu, kau sudah pergi, padahal sebelum ini kau akan selalu menungguku mengucapkannya sebelum kau menjauh, kau beruabah Kim Ryeowook."

.

.

TBC

Kkkk sayah tahu ini pendek dan memang sengaja hanya segitu #plak

Disini cuman menekankan moment Yewook yang sangat gaje doang hehehe so, jadilah hanya segini doing hehehe

Jawaban untuk yang ripiu ^^

Jeongmal gomawo sebelumnya karena udah suka sama ff gaje ini ^^

Konanpo: ini udah dilanjut selamat membaca, terimakasih udam mau bc+ripiu ^^

**Guest: **hohoho apa artinya tuh? Kkkk songko kulino? Aku tahunya kuliner #plak gomawo dan bc+ripiu ^^

**NiSpecial71** :Yeyenya sama author ajah *ngarep kkkk ia Kyu lagi aku buat angel disini hohoh makasih udah baca+ripiu ^^

**Choi MinJi:** FIGHTING kkkk makasih udah baca+ripiu ^^

**Guest -Ryeosung Couple YeWook** : eh? Ada Yewook shiper yang bc ff ini? Hohohoho kl ga mau bc jangan dipaksain chingu kkkk, ia salam kenal juga ^^ makasih udah baca+ripiu ^^

**Loveedensor: **ia saeng? #plak **….. **ASikkkk ayo buat Kyu menderita _nari hulahula_ *disambit Kyu kkk* ini dah lanjut hoho

**Stalker Kyu** : ia ini dah lanjut selamat membaca makasih udah baca+ripiu ^^

**yewook90** : ini udah kilat kok tapi yang chap 3 ga janji, eh? Heheh jadi malu gomawo pujiannya, *nyari liang buat ngumpet* #karena malu #plak makasih udah baca+ripiu ^^

**choi ryeosomnia**: Ia KyuWook. *ikut joget sorry…sorry* kkk iap aini dak kilat kok makasih udah baca+ripiu ^^

**yoon HyunWoon****: **ia salam kenal juga, PWnya udah aku kirim lewat PM yah ^^ makasih udah baca+ripiu ^^

**kimryeowii**** : **hai juga hehehehe… ia aku suka Kyu yang teraniyaya #plak *padahal bias sendiri* hoihhoi ia ini udah lanjut selamat membaca makasih udah baca+ripiu ^^

**Guest ****: **eh? Error? Ini udah dilanjut ^^ makasih udah baca+ripiu ^^

**Guest ****: **Ini udah lanjut selamat menikmati makasih udah baca+ripiu ^^

**Kazuma B'tomat**: Ini dah kilatmakasih udah baca+ripiu ^^

**The DeVil's eyes****: **Kkkk authornya tidak pandai mendramatisir keadaan #plak kkkk bisa-bisa ff ini tarnya malah jadi ke sinet hohoho #plak ini udah apdet ^^ makasih udah baca+ripiu ^^

**Sunny: **Ini udah lanjut makasih udah baca+ripiu ^^

**Ghita wookie the pooh; **Yeayyyyyy…. #ambil bendera KWS ikutan kibar… aigoooo ancaman yang menakutkan kkkk makasih udah baca+ripiu ^^

**AIrzanti:** aigoooo km bca ini sambil ngantuk? Ckckckc jangan dipaksain mnanti mata kamu juling #plak makasih udah baca+ripiu ^^

**Redpurplewine: **Ia ini udah lanjut kok makasih udah baca+ripiu ^^ ia Wook mincing-mancing para KWS kkk

**: **ini udah lanjut ikuti saja ceritanya *ala iklan* #plak makasih udah baca+ripiu ^^

**Elizha sifasaskia: **Hehehe gomawo ini udah lanjut silahkan ^^ makasih udah baca+ripiu ^^

**kyuwook shipper: **ini dah lanjut makasih udah baca+ripiu ^^

**Guest: **Hehehe jadi malu *nyungsep* makasih udah baca+ripiu ^^

**frosyita****: **_I_a ga tahu tuh tanda pemisah kok bisa ilang yah? Padahal aku dah pake loh, ckckckc, mian dah bikin bingung semoga yang ini ga ilang lagi hehehe ini dah lanjut silahkan! makasih udah baca+ripiu ^^

…**,,**

**Karena hari ini sayah ga ada kerjaan jadi bisa apdet cepet untuk chap 3 saya ga bisa jajni yah? Semoga kalian masih bisa menunggu ^^ pokoknya terimakasih banget untuk yang mau bc dan mau ripiu. Oh ada yang minta alamat FB silahkan cari aja 'BlueSilver yeoppeo' itu alamat fbku**

**FB: BlueSilver Yeoppeo**

**Twitter: SilverBlue88**

**WP: ** .com atau bisa juga cari SnowdropKkoch ^^ silahkan yang mau mampir ^^

Jangan lupa RIPIYUNYAAAAAAAAAAA ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Tittle: the one I love

Pairing: KyuWook/YeWook and Other

Warn: ganderswitch, gaje, aneh dan kawan-kawan.

Chapter: 3/?

Author: Jo KyuZha

Summary:"kyuhyun sangat mencintai istrinya,Ryeowook. Tapi ketika dia menyadari hati Ryeowook tidak pernah menjadi miliknya apakah dia masih bisa bertahan? Atau melepaskan ryeowook pada orang yang dicintainya?"

.

.

Happy reading ^^

.

.

Ryeowook baru saja akan mengetuk pintu sebelum tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dan dia sudah masuk kedalam dekapan erat seseorang. Bahkan membuatnya tidak bisa bernafas. Sebelum Ryeowook melakukan protes pelukan tersebut sudah melonggar.

"Aigoooo… Wook-ah mianhae, eomma terlalu senang melihatmu hehe ayo masuk," dengan langkah pelan Ryeowook mengikuti sang ibu mertua masuk kedalam rumah, dia jadi ingat saat untuk pertama kalinya menginjakkan kaki dirumah ini dan bertemu Kyuhyun teman SMAnya.

"Eomma tidak tahu kau akan menginap hari ini, saat di Bandara Kyuhyun mengatakan eomma harus sering-sering mengunjungimu di Apartemen, karena kemungkinan kau tidak bisa menginap disini, tadinya besok eomma mau menginap tapi syukurlah kau yang kemari, jadi Kyuhyun akan bisa tenag bekerja."

"Apa Kyuhyun sudah menelpon kemari?" Ryeowook tidak tahan untuk tidak bertanya, pasalnya sang suami bahkan tidak menghubunginya, untuk mengabarkan dia sudah sampai atau belum. Dia kesal tapi rasa kesalnya terobati ketika mengetahui Kyuhyun mencemaskannya dan meminta ibunya untuk menjaganya.

"Apa, anak itu belum menghubungimu?" Nyonya Jo bertanya menghentikan langkahnya yang sedang membawa Ryeowook menuju kamarnya. Menatap Ryeowook. Ryeowook hanya menggeleng pasrah.

"Aigooo.. kebiasaan anak itu tidak berubah mianhae Ryeowook-ah kau harus memiliki suami seperti dia itu adalah suatu ketidak beruntungan, Kyuhyun selalu seperti itu jika sudah menikmati pekerjaannya dia akan lupa pada sekitar, bahkan dulu sebelum menikah dia tidak pulang selama dua hari dan tidak menelpon, dan membuat kami semua cemas, hanya karena dia mengurusi salah satu cabang yang sedikit bermasalah diluar Kota, kau tahu kami bahkan sampai menghubungi sekertaris Park untuk menanyakan Kyuhyun. Baru setelah itu Kyuhyun manghubungi kami dan minta maaf. Aigooo tapi dia sudah menikah sekarang dan istrinya mencemaskannya? Awas nanti kalau dia menelpon akan eomma marahi. Ayo masuk! Ini kamar Kyuhyun." Nyonya Jo berkata panjang lebar mengenai anaknya, kini Ryeowook sedikit tahu tentang Kyuhyun. Sebelum akhirnya mereka berdua masuk kedalam kamar yang dulu ditempati Kyuhyun. Ryeowook memandang kagum kamar besar tersebut sangat terawat semua perabot tersusun dengan rapih. Sangat nyaman.

"Kyuhyun yang meletakkan semua perabotannya, katanya ini kamarnya jadi dia akan sesuka hati menatanya." Nyonya Jo menjelaskan, Ryeowook hanya menatap kagum kamar tersebut.

"Istirahatlah, nanti eomma akan bangunkan untuk makan malam ^^,"

"Nde, eommanim gamsahamnida ^^"

"Ahhhh kau manis sekali," nyonya Jo kemudian beranjak dari kamar Kyuhyun kini hanya tinggal Ryeowook, dia tersenyum menatap kamar tersebut, entahlah dia juga tidak tahu sebuah perasan bahagia tiba-tiba saja menghampirinya hanya dengan melihat kamar suaminya. Kamar ini bukankah menjadi saksi tumbuhnya seorang namja bernama Jo Kyuhyun?, mengingat itu Ryeowook kembali tersenyum, 'bagaimana yah Kyuhyun sewaktu kecil?' tanyanya sendiri.

Ryeowook memutuskan untuk berbaring sebentar dikasur milik Kyuhyun. 'nyaman' gumamnya baru sebentar saja dia sudah tertarik kealam mimpi.

.

.

.

Ryeowook baru saja turun untuk makan malam ketika didengarnya ngonya Jo sedang berbincang di telefon, sepertinya dengan Kyuhyun. Ryeowook baru akan meminta telepon untuk berbicara ketika dia mendengar pembicaraan nyonya Jo.

"Kenapa tidak mau berbicara padanya Kyu? Apa kalian bertengkar?" suara nyonya Jo terdengar Khawatir, Ryeowook mematung, kenapa Kyuhyun tidak mau berbicara padanya seingatnya sebelum Kyuhyun pergi mereka tidak bertengkar?- kecuali Kyuhyun yang kesal saat Ryeowook mengatakan malu menginap di kediaman Jo-. Ryeowook entah kenapa merasa kesal.

"tidak apa-apa, dia sedang tidur, sebentar lagi eomma akan membangunkannya untuk makan malam," Suara nyonya Jo kembali terdengar.

"…."

"Aku tahu! Tapi kau juga harus menelfon dia, jangan membuatnya Khawatir,"

"…"

"Sungmin? Kau bertemu denganya?" Ryeowook bisa mendengar suara nyonya Jo yang begitu gembira saat menyebut nama gadis yang bernama sungmin itu.

"…"

"aigoooo… apa dia tahu kau sudah menikah? Eomma merindukan gadis itu, bagaimana dia sekarang?"

"…"

"Benarkah? Dia memang sudah manis dari dulu, ngomong-ngomong kau harus ingat kau sudah punya Ryeowook! Jangan menggoda Sungmin,"

"…"

"kkkkkk anak nakal, ingat istrimu telefon dia! Sampaikan salam eomma pada Sungmin, kalau dia bisa ajak Sungmin pulang sekalian kemari, ara?"

"….."

"baiklah-baiklah anak nakal! Apa kau sangat mencintainya? Kalau benar hubungi dia!"

"….."

"Baiklah! Jaga kesehatanmu! AnNyeong," nyonya Jo memutuskan sambungan teleponnya, Ryeowook masih mematung, entah kakinya tidak dapat ia gerakan, dia bisa menangkap maksud dari pembicaraan nyonya Jo dengan Kyuhyun, meskipun dia tidak bisa mendengar apa yang Kyuhyun katakan tapi dengan mendengar perkataan nyonya Jo dia bisa menyimpulkan semuanya. Kyuhyun yang tidak mau berbicara dengannya, seorang gadis yang bernama Sungmin? Siapa dia? Gadis manis? Nyonya Jo mengatakan Kyuhyun harus mengingat bahwa dia sudah menikah? Jangan menggoda gadis bernama Sungmin itu? Dan nyonya Jo terlihat sangat gembira saat menyebut nama gadis itu? Siapa sebenarnya Sungmin? Apa dia kekasih Kyuhyun sebelum mereka menikah? Apa itu sebabnya Kyuhyun masih tetap membiarkan dia berhubungan dengan Yesung saat ini karena Kyuhyun juga memiliki seseorang? Jika benar begitu mangapa Kyuhyun harus menikahinya? Mengapa tidak menikahi gadis bernama Sungmin saja? Apa ini karena tuan Jo? Atau karena Sungmin tidak ada dikorea? Jadi apa alasan Kyuhyun ke Jepang? Bekerja sekaligus menemui gadis itu? Banyak pertanyaan dibenak Ryeowook membuat kepalanya seperti berputar, entah mengapa kepalanya dipenuhi dengan Kyuhyun dan gadis bernama Sungmin itu, sesuatu berdenyut sakit didalam sana. 'ada apa ini?'

"Ryeowook-ah?" eh? Panggilan nyonya Jo menyadarkannya, dia sungguh tidak sadar sekarang nyonya Jo telah berada disampingnya, menatapnya Khawatir.

"Eommani?"

"Gwaenchana? Kenapa melamun?"

"Apa tadi itu telepon dari Kyuhyun?" Ryeowook tidak tahan untuk tidak bertanya, dia ingin tahu kenapa Kyuhyun tidak menghubunginya, ini sudah lewat satu hari.

"Benar, dia baru bisa menelpon hari ini katanya dia sangat sibuk," nyonya Jo berkata mencoba membeRi pengertian pada menantunya.

"Tapi kenapa dia tidak menelponku?" Berkata lirih. Nyonya Jo terdiam Kyuhyun sudah berpesan agar tidak mengatakan pada Ryeowook mengapa Kyuhyun tidak menghubungi gadis itu.

"Chagiya, kyuhyun terlalu sibuk kamipun baru berbicara sebentar dan dia harus bekerja kembali, apa kau merindukannya?" nyonya Jo yang melihat perubahan raut Ryeowook tidak tahan untuk menggodanya.

"Eummm. Sedikit,"

"Aigoooo… kalian suami istri yang manis, sudahlah! Ayo makan malam! Jangan pikirkan Kyuhyun, anak itu seperti ayahnya jika sudah bekerja bukankah sudah ku katakan? mungkin setelah ini dia pun akan lama baru bisa menelpon kembali, ahhhh aku lega dia bertemu Sungmin disana, setidaknya gadis itu bisa menjaga Kyuhyun kita," nyonya Jo berkata, berjalan menuju ruang makan, Ryeowook mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Sungmin?" Ryeowook bertanya penasaran.

"Ia… Lee Sungmin, gadis itu sudah seperti kakak bagi Kyuhyun mereka sangat dekat, sampai Sungmin harus pergi ke Jepang bersama keluarganya, kau tahu? Orang yang paling tidak bisa dibantah oleh Kyuhyun adalah Sungmin! Ahhh aku jadi merindukan saat mereka bersama," nyonya Jo bernostalgia bersama pikirannya, tidak memperhatikan raut wajah sang memantu.

"Makanlah Wook-ah! Kyuhyun berpesan agar kau makan dengan baik, kkk dia akan mengamuk jika tahu kau tidak makan dengan baik,"

"Nde, eommani aku makan," Ryeowook mulai acara makannya, entah mengapa makanan yang biasanya terasa enak dimulutnya kini terasa begitu hambar.

.

.

.

Ryeowook baru saja akan memejamkan mata ketika sebuah pemikiran konyol menghampiri kepalanya, dia ingin tahu lebih dalam tentang Kyuhyun, apa jika dia 'melihat-lihat' kamar ini dia akan menemukan sesuatu tentang Kyuhyun? Tentu saja melihat-lihat dalam pikiran Ryeowook berbeda dengan melihat-lihat seperti yang orang lain pikirkan. Ryeowook mulai bangkit dari ranjang'nya', menatap sekeliling ruangan, kenapa dia baru sadar bahwa kamar Kyuhyun memang Khas anak remaja, tidak ada Sofa? Yang ada hanya satu meja belajar dan satu set computer, tidak ada TV? Apa lagi yang tidak ada? Kalau di kamar Yesung dulu ketika masih SMA, Yesung pun tidak memiliki TV dan Sofa dikamarnya, bahkan Yesung tidak memiliki ranjang dia tidur di kasur yang cukup mungil hanya untuk Yesung sendiri. Meski Yesung termasuk anak orang kaya. Ternyata Kyuhyun juga seperti itu? Singkirkan ranjang yang tadi ditempati Ryeowook, Kyuhyun pasti punya alasan sendiri mengapa dia menggunakan ranjang.

Ryeowook menuju meja belajar dimana terdapat satu set peralatan computer, sepertinya masih bagus dan terawat, mungkin keluarga Jo masih sering memakai computer ini, atau Kyuhyun masih sering pulang dan menggunakannya? Entahlah! Ryeowook mencoba menyalakan computer tersebut. Dan bisa benda itu menyala. Ryeowook rtersenyum senang. Tapi senyumnya pudar tatkala dia menemukat kalimat bahwa dia harus memasukan password jika ingin membuka computer tersebut? Ryeowook mencoba mamsukan tanggal lahir Kyuhyun. Namun salah, memasukan nama Kyuhyun juga salah. Ryeowook hampir putus asa dan menyerah, namun keinginan hati kecilnya untuk melihat isi benda tersebut sangat besar. Ryeowook kembali berfikir, tadi nama eomma Kyuhyun adalah nama terakhir yang ada dalam benaknya. Sekarang siapa lagi? Ryeowook tersentak mungkinkah itu? Benarkah? Haruskah Ryeowook mengetikkan nama itu? Jika benar nama itu yang menjadi password bagaimana?

.

.

****ryeowook pov****

.

.

Aku sedang berada di depan Komputer milik Kyuhyun saat ini, aku sangat ingin melihat isinya entah kenapa, mungkin hanya penasaran saja. Tapi dia menyebalkan, dia mengunci komputernya. Aku kan semakin penasaran kenapa harus dikunci sih? Aku sudah mencoba mengetikan beberapa nama yang meungkinkan untuk menjadi paswordnya bahkan tanggal ulang tahun, dan tadi aku baru saja mengetikkan nama dan tanggal ulang tahunku dengan PD'nya dan ternyata salah juga, aku hampir menyerah ketika tiba-tiba aku mengingat sebuah nama, yang baru saja aku tahu, mungkinkah itu kuncinya? Apa aku harus mengetikkan nama itu? Aku benar-benar ragu saat ini antara ingin dan tidak ingin. Akhirnya aku memutuskaan untuk mencobanya, entahlah aku sedikit berharap-ok! Aku mengaku aku sangat berharap- bahwa bukan nama itu yang kyuhyun gunakan untuk kata kunci. SUNGMIN. Enter. Yay ternyata bukan heheheheh, entah kenapa aku senang ^^. Tapi tunggu dulu, bukankah tadi kata ibu mertua Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sudah seperti saudara? Apa mungkin? Nama lengkapnya? Apa aku harus mencobanya? Aku sudah tahu marganya dari Jo Eomma, apa mungkin? Coba saja. LEE SUNGMIN, ya Tuhan semoga ini juga bukan! ENTER!

1

2

3

Aku benar-benar lemas seperti ingin sekali menangis, ternyata benar dia menggunakan nama itu sebagai password, ada apa denganku? Aku benci Kyuhyun! Ishhhh sungguh keinginanku untuk melihat computer itu lenyap seketika, nanti sajalah aku melihat isinya toh aku sudah tahu PW'a, sebaiknya aku menelpon Yesung oppa saja ^^. Aku merindukan suaranya.

POVEND

.

.

.

Ryeowook tidak dapat memejamkan matanya pikirannya tertuju pada computer Kyuhyun, padahal tadi saat menelpon Yesung dia bahkan mengatakan mengantuk tapi sekarang apa? 'baiklah aku ingin meihatnya' gumamnya lalu kemudian segera beranjak dari ranjangnya. Membuka computer Kyuhyun. Yang pertama ingin dilihatnya adalah koleksi foto, jiwa panasarannya(?) muncul ketika melihat sebuah folder yang bertuliskan 'our love'… 'our love?' Ryeowook mengernyitkan dahinya mencoba memahami kata tersebut apa maksudnya ini? Dia segera membukanya, dan betapa terkejutnya dia ketika mendapat kenyataan foto-foto apa saja di dalamnya, ini foto Kyuhyun bersama seorang gadis? Gadis ini begitu manis, dengan mata yang berbinar, gigi kelinci yang lucu Ryeowook merasa kalah dia bahkan tidak sebanding dengan gadis itu, apa gadis itu yang bernama Sungmin? Heh? Ryeowook tersenyum miris apa saat ini dia sedang cemburu? Kenapa hatinya begitu sakit? Apa saat ini dia sedang menikmati perannya sebagai istri Kyuhyun? Apa selama 4bulan bersama hati Ryeowook mulai goyah? Ini bahkan belum satu tahun, bagaiman jika dia harus brtahan selama dua tahun? Mungkinkah Ryeowook bisa menerima Kyuhyun? Lalu bagaimana dengan Yesung?

Perlahan air mata Ryeowook mengalir semakin deras ketika ditelusurinya foto itu lebih jauh, mereka terrlihat begitu mesra, berpelukan, bahkan disana Ryeowook bisa melihat senyum bahagia Kyuhyun, bukan seperti senyum yang biasa Kyuhyun tunjukan padanya. Ryeowook merasa sakit, dia memutuskan untuk tidak melihatnya lagi, dia harus tidur untuk menenangkan otaknya. Sangat kebetulan besok dia tidak ada kuliah, karena suasana hatinya sedang buruk saat ini, jikabesok kulaih dan bertemu Yesung dia sangat tidak yakin akan menganggap lalaki itu. Ryeowook memutuskan untuk kembali keranjangnya. Tidur. Mencoba melupakan apa yang dilihatnya. Seandainya Ryeowook mau lebih lama didepan computer tersebut dan melihat beberapa folder lainnya lagi, disana dia akan menemukan sebuah folder yang bertuliskan 'my girl' saat Ryeowook membukanya, mungkin rasa sakit yang dia rasakan akan meluap seluruhnya karena isi dari folder tersebut adalah ungkapan hati Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya, betapa dia hanya mencintai satu gadis dalam hidupnya. Tidak ada yang lain. Hanya gadis itu. Kim Ryeowook.

.

.

.

************TBC*************

GAJEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE yang minta KyuWook moment tunggu chap depan yah ^^

Mianhaeeeeeeeee #bow apa kalian menunggu lama? *pd bgt authornya*kkkk mianhae akhir-akhir ini authornya sibuk (sok sibuk) kkkk terimakasih untuk yang ripiu ^^ kemungkinan untuk chap-chap selanjutnya author akan mempublishnya tiap satu minggu, itupun kalau sempat hehehe tapi jika authotnya lagi ga sibuk nanti diusahakan apdet cepet kok #bowLagi. (aku jadi merasa tidak bertanggung jawab) hehehe tapi aku selalu berkomitmen ga akan post ccerita berchap jika yang satu belum selesai. kalo yang oneshot lain lagi ceritanya. Jadi cerita iti pasti tamat kok walaupun ga tahu kapan #plak jadi semoga para reader tetap setia menunggu dan member ripiu, ripiu kalian adalah kekuatana author *lebay* tapi bener deh jika banyak yang ripiu trus minta apdet cepet author malah jadi semangat nulisnya ^^

Mianhae author ga bisa bales satu-satu ripiunya, author hanya bisa menjawab beberapa pertanyaan saja, tapi bukan author ga berterima kasih loh! Author sangat berterima kasih, ini hanya karenaa author lagi banyak kesibukan soalnya yang ripiu lumayan banyak ^^ *gomawooooooo #tebar kisseu *

**Thanx for:**

**Guest-Ryeosung Couple Yewook**

**Choi Minji**

**Audrey musena**

**The Devil's eyes**

**NiSpecial71**

**Loveedensor**

**Sunny**

**Park sansan**

**Hwang hee yeon**

**Redpurplewine**

**Kimryeowii**

**Ghita wookie the pooh**

**Airzanti**

**Widyaflys24**

**Miku**

**Frosyita**

**sparkSomnia**

**ddhanifa** : owh twit mu kena hack pantesan ga pernah nongol di FB kkk btw yang HIM udah apdet sampe chap 3 loh kkkk silahkan maen ke blog hoho

**liaELFKyuwook **

jinja gomawo all ^^ o ia yang mau bc ff KyuWook lainnya silahkan kunjungi blog yah? ^^ untuk alamnya bisa buka profile aku disini hohoho disana ada beberapa ff KyuWook yang ga aku post disini, jangan lupa komennya ^^

adalagi untuk yang mau maen ke blog silahkan kunjungi .com atau bisa ketikan kata 'snowdropkkoch' di google ^^ atau hubungi twitter atw facebook untuk mendapatkan password atau bisa PM disini gomawo ^^

tinggalin REVIEW yang chingu gomawo ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Tittle: the one I love

Pairing: KyuWook/YeWook and Other

Warn: ganderswitch, gaje, aneh dan kawan-kawan.

Chapter: 4/?

Author: Jo KyuZha

Summary:"kyuhyun sangat mencintai istrinya,Ryeowook tapi ketika dia menyadari hati Ryeowook tidak pernah menjadi miliknya apakah dia masih bisa bertahan? Atau melepaskan ryeowook pada orang yang dicintainya?"

.

.

Happy reading ^^

.

.

Kyuhyun masih mematung didepan rumah besar kediaman Jo, masih ragu untuk masuk, karena jika masuk sekarang kedalam kediaman itu disana dia akan bertemu dengan seseorang yang sangat dia rindukan selama satu minggu ini, seseorang yang bahkan tidak ia dengar suaranya, seseorang yang hanya dia bisa lihat melalui fotonya, seseorang yang sangat dia cintai. Jika dia masuk sekarang maka dia harus kembali beracting merelakan gadis itu bersama pria lain, berpura-pura baik-baik saja, berpura-pura merelakan gadis itu, berpura-pura bahagia. Kyuhyun sudah mencobanya satu minggu di Jepang berharap sedikit saja melupakan kenyataan bahwa Ryeowook tidak pernah menyerahkan hatinya pada Kyuhyun. Itulah alasan Kyuhyun tidak ingin menghubungi Ryeowook, karena jika Kyuhyun mendengar suara Ryeowook keinginannya untuk segera kembali semakin kuat dan kenyataan Ryeowook sedang bersama orang lain akan membuatnya tidak akan bisa bekerja dengan baik. Apa yang harus Kyuhyun lakukan? Di luar sini hatinya bebas mencintai Ryeowook, dia bebas meneriakan nama Ryeowook, dia bebas mengatakan 'saranghae' pada Ryeowook tanpa takut gadis itu akan membencinya, karena telah mencintainya. Tapi dengan resiko dia bahkan tidak bisa melihat Ryeowook jika dia terus berada di luar sini. Apa yang harus Kyuhyun lakukan? Bebas meneriakan nama ryeowook tanpa melihat gadis itu? Atau berada disamping gadis itu dengan resiko dia tidak bisa mengatakan saranghae Ryeowookie sesuka hatinya?

.

.

.

Akhirnya disinilah Kyuhyun di depan pintu utama kediaman Jo, memutuskan mengikuti hatinya meski akan merasa sakit, Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk bertemu gadis itu sekaligus menunjukkan cintanya. Keduanya akan Kyuhyun lakukan meski pada akhirnya dia akan terbuang. Kyuhyun tersenyum menatap boneka besar ditangannya semoga Ryeowook menyukainya, Kyuhyun sangat merindukan gadis itu, mungkin ini adalah keberuntungannya yang lain Ryeowook tinggal dirumah orang tuanya, kemungkinan besar dia akan bisa memeluk Ryeowook. Hahhhh Kyuhyun benar-benar seperti pengemis, hanya untuk mendapatkan sebuah pelukan dari Ryeowook dia harus mengandalkan orang tuanya? Kyuhyun tersenyum miris.

.

.

Ting Tong

.

.

Tak berapa lama pintu terbuka menampakkan sosok yang sangat dia rindukan.

"Kyu?" sosok itu tersenyum hangat

"Eomma," Kyuhyun tersenyum hangat memeluk sang eomma.

"Apa kabar eomma? Dimana Ryeowook?" tanya Kyuhyun setelah melepaskan pelukannya.

"Aigoooo… apa kau sangat merindukan dia? Dia ada dikamarmu masuklah,"

"Tentu saja aku merindukanya, dia istriku kkk,"

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak menghubunginya seminggu ini? Kau tahu dia kelihatan tidak bersemangat,"

"Eomma sangat tahu alasannya kan?"

"Tapi sepertinya Ryeowook mulai menyukaimu Kyu, cobalah lebih menunjukkan perasaanmu padanya, eomma sudah cukup melihatmu menderita dulu," nyonya Jo berkata sebelum mendudukan dirinya disofa.

"Eomma!" Kyuhyun ikut mendudukkan dirinya disofa sebelah sang eomma.

"Eomma sangat tahu bagaimana kau dari dulu sangat mencintainya, kau bahkan merelakannya seperti ini? Eomma tahu kau sangat sakit," airmata nyonya Jo mengalir ketika mengingat memori masa dulu, ketika mengetahui Kyuhyun putra manjanya berubah drastis menjadi lebih dewasa ketika patah hati. Awalnya nyonya Jo tidak setuju ketika tahu suaminya menjodohkan Kyuhyun dengan putri keluarga Kim. Ryeowook. Tapi ketika Kyuhyun mengatakan dia ingin bersama gadis itu nyonya Jo pun tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Semoga Ryeowook menyadari cinta Kyuhyun nantinya.

"Sudahlah eomma, mulai sekarang aku juga akan menunjukkan cintaku padanya aku ingin bahagia, tapi jika suatu hari aku benar-benar lelah dan dia tidak bisa merubah hatinya, maka aku akan benar-benar merelakannya," Kyuhyun berusaha menenangkan sang eomma, menghapus air mata sang eomma.

.

.

.

Ryeowook baru saja beberapa langkah menuruni tangga ketika dia mendengar suara seseorang yang sudah tidak asing ditelinganya. Seseorang yang secara tidak disadarinya telah dirindukannya. Ryeowook baru saja akan turun dengan cepat untuk menghampiri ibu dan anak tersebut ketika, dia mendengar sebuah nama terucap dari bibir nyonya Jo.

"Bagaimana dengan Sungmin?" nyonya Jo bertanya pada anaknya dengan tersenyum. Ryeowook mematung masih dianak tangga.

"Sungmin noona semakin cantik saja kkkk… dia tidak berubah tetap selalu memasakan sayuran untukku dan tatapan matanya seperti membunuhku jika aku tidak memakan sayuran itu," Ryeowook bisa mendengar nada kesal terucap dari mulut Kyuhyun, kesal seperti seorang anak taman kanak-kanak sedang marah pada ibunya. Sosok Kyuhyun yang tidak dikenalnya.

"Aigoooo… Sungmin memang yang paling hebat jika sudah menyangkut dirimu kkkk," Nyonya Jo terkikik geli membayangkan Kyuhyun yang ngambek saat diperintah makan sayur olaeh sungmin.

"Hentikan itu! Padahal aku sangat merindukannya, tapi rinduku langsung hilang ketika setiap hari dia akan membawakanku sayuran."

"aigoooo… kau ini, itu tandanya Sungmin sangat mencintaimu,"

"Aku juga mencintainya, tapi aku membenci sayuran yang dimasaknya," entah apa yang terjadi, dunia Ryeowook seperti benar-benar runtuh ketika mendengar kata cinta terucap dari bibir Kyuhun, airmatanya mengalir. Ryeowook tidak bisa berpikir apapun tidak dapat mencerna kata-kata cinta seperti apa yang diucapkan Kyuhyun. Tidak tahan Ryeowook memutuskan untuk kembali kekamarnya, air matanya sudah mengalir.

"Jangan sembarangan mengatakan kau mencintai gadis lain, kau sudah menikah!" nyonya Jo memukul pelan kepala Kyuhyun

"Aku tidak sembarangan, lagipula aku hanya mengatakan 'aku mencintaimu' hanya pada dua wanita selama ini, yaitu eomma dan Sungmin noona, yah meskipun harusnya 3 orang, karena sesungguhnya hanya gadis ini yang benar-benar aku cintai sebagai seorang laki-laki terhadap wanita, bukan cinta seorang anak pada seorang ibu atau seorang adik pada seorang kakak," nada bicara Kyuhyun mulai merendah ketika kembali membicarakan Ryeowook. Nyonya Jo adalah orang yang paling tahu bagaiman perasannya pada Ryeowook.

"Sudahlah, bagaimanapun kau harus menemuinya dia mencemaskanmu!"

"Baiklah aku akan menemuinya," Kyuhyun beranjak dari tempatnya duduk menuju kamarnya tidak lupa membawa hadiah special untuk sang istri.

"Apa kau mau memberikan boneka besar itu untuk Ryeowook?" nyonya Jo tidak tahan untuk tidak bertanya ketika melihat Kyuhyun membawa boneka berukuran setengah badannya tersebut! Terkikik geli, Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya menatap sang eomma sebentar lalu tersenyum menatap boneka ditangannya.

"kkkkk… ketika melihat boneka ini, aku tiba-tiba teringat Ryeowook jadi aku membelinya, aku tidak tega meninggalkannya sendirian di Jepang jadi aku membawanya kkkk, bukankah ini lucu?"

"ya…ya.. terserahmu lah cepat temui dia eomma mau buat makan malam dulu."

.

.

.

Kyuhyun memandang ragu pintu dihadapannya, dia benar-benar tidak tahu apa dia harus masuk sekarang? Padahal ini bekas kamarnya dulu tapi kenapa dia ragu? Ahhhh tentu saja karena di dalam sana terdapat seseorang yang sangat dia cintai, istrinya. Kim, ah tidak Cho Ryeowook. Menghela nafas sebentar sebelum memutuskan mengetuk pintu.

Tok

Tok

Tok

Kyuhyun mengetuk pelan pintu dihadapannya, namun tidak ada jawaban dari dalam, Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya, apa Ryeowook tidur?

"Wook-ah? Apa kau tidur?" masih tidak ada jawaban Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk segera masuk. Kyuhyun terkejut ketika mendapati sang 'istri' sedang duduk diatas ranjang tidurnya, sedikit bingung mengapa Ryeowook tidak menjawabnya.

"Kau tidak tidur? Kenapa tidak menjawabku?" perlahan Kyuhyun mendekati sang istri duduk di depannya, menatap lurus Ryeowook yang seperti tidak menyadari kehadirannya, tingkah Ryeowook membuat Kyuhyun khawatir.

"Wook-ah, ya, Kim Ryeowook," Kyuhyun memanggilnya sepelan mungkin dan menyentuh bahu gadis tersebut. Ryeowook tersentak, dia memandang Kyuhyun lama, sebelum kembali kedunia nyata.

"Kyu? Kau sudah pulang? Ada apa?" tanyanya mencoba bersikap biasa saja.

"Apanya yang ada apa? Aku yang harus bertanya padamu ada apa? Kenapa kau melamun seperti itu? Sampai tidak menyadari kehadiranku?" Kyuhyun bertanya dalam suaranya yang lembut, seolah-olah takut gadis dihadapannya akan terluka jika ia menggunakan nada seperti biasa. Ryeowook menatap Kyuhyun dalam, matanya berkaca-kaca membuat Kyuhyun khawatir.

"Wook-ah?" Kyuhyun mencoba memanggil Ryeowook sekali lagi, namun gadis itu tetap terdiam hanya memandang Kyuhyun.

"YA! Aku tahu aku ini tampan, tapi kau berlebihan jika memandangiku seperti itu! Apa kau jatuh cinta padaku? Kkkk disaat seperti ini kau harus mengingat Yesung." Kyuhyun mulai berbicara dengan nada bercanda. Ryeowook tersentak entah kenapa saat Kyuhyun mengatakan nama Yesung, pikiran Ryeowook justru tertuju pada gadis bernama Sungmin? Karena dalam fikiran Ryeowook, Sungmin sama seperti Yesung. Status mereka sama, sama-sama kekasih seseorang yang sudah menikah. Dan ketika mengingat nama Sungmin, Ryeowook akan menangis. Tanpa diperintah air mata Ryeowook tiba-tiba mengalir, membuat Kyuhyun semakin panik dan tidak mengerti. Apa ia salah bicara tadi? Tapi dimana salahnya? Rasanya Kyuhyun terlalu sering melemparkan candaan seperti itu?

"Wook-ah, kenapa menangis? Sebenarnya ada apa?" Kyuhyun mencoba sekali lagi bertanya, dan semakin mendekati Ryeowook.

"Kyu~" Ryeowook terisak." Kyu hiks.. Kyu"

"Nde? Wook-ah ada apa?" Kyuhyun bertanya membawa Ryeowook kedalam pelukannya, mencoba melindungi gadis ini. Ryeowook tak menjawab, hanya semakin terisak dipelukan hangat Kyuhyun. Meski penasaran Kyuhyun tidak ingin bertanya lagi, yang paling dia takutkan adalah melihat Ryeowook terluka.

.

.

.

Malam ini bintang bersinar dengan indah, cahaya bulan yang bersinar redup membuat suasana romantis semakin tercipta, dua orang yang saling mencintai akan sangat memantikan saat seperti ini. Begitupun dengan dua orang ini yang sedang menikmati saat romantis yang indah. Pria tampan dengan seorang gadis mungil yang sedang memegang boneka yang hampir seukuran tubuhnya. Menatap pemandangan indah dari beranda kamar.

"Kenapa aku tidak pernah menghubungiku?" sang gadis tiba-tiba bertanya memecah keheningan. Boneka jerapah besar yang dipeluknya memberikan kahangatan tersendiri. Lelaki disampingnya hanya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, menghela nafas sebelum menjawab dengan tatapan lurus ketaman dihadapannya.

"Aku pikir kau tidak ingin tahu keadaanku?" Kyuhyun kemudian menjawab santai, membuat Ryeowook menatapnya.

"Kenapa kau bisa berfikir seperti itu?" Ryeowook tidak tahan untuk tidak bertanya, matanya menatap lekat Kyuhyun yang sedang menatap taman dari beranda kamar mereka. Kyuhyun menoleh, mata mereka beradu.

"aku hanya ingin memberikan waktu bebas untuk kalian, aku tidak berfikir kau akan menginap disini,"

"Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa aku memutuskan menginap disini, aku hanya ingin," Ryeowook menjawab gugup tidak tahu jawaban bagaimana yang harus ia keluarkan, boneka jerapah besar dipelukannya menjadi sasaran kegugupannya, dengan memeluknya sangat erat. Kyuhyun tersenyum. Melihat Ryeowook yang memeluk boneka pemberiannya yang bahkan hampir menelan tubuhnya. Kkkkk, Kyuhyun kembali menatap hamparan taman dari beranda kamarnya, tersenyum saat mengingat bagaimana mereka bisa berakhir diberanda. Ryeowook yang menangis membuatnya benar-benar takut, dia sudah berusaha menenangkan gadis itu, sampai akhirnya dia teringat boneka besar yang dibawanya, yang akan diberikannya pada Ryeowook. Siapa yang menyangka dengan melihat boneka Jerapah besar itu, tangis Ryeowook mereda, meski air matanya masih berlinang.

.

******Flashback*****

"Ini untukku?" Ryeowook bertanya setelah berhasil meredakan tangisannya, menatap berbinar pada boneka dihadapannya.

"Benar, ini bukan boneka baru, dia sudah menjadi teman tidurku selama dijepang, entah kenapa saat melihat boneka ini aku jadi teringat padamu, makanya aku membelinya." Kyuhyun berkata penuh senyum. Ryeowook ikut tersenyum menerima dan langsung memeluk boneka tersebut.

"Satu lagi! Karena aku tidak menghubungiku selama seminggu penuh, maka malam ini temani aku melihat bintang, aku tidak mau mendengar alasan lelah." Ryeowook berkata kejam, Kyuhyun hanya bisa pasrah, dia tidak mau Ryeowook kembali marah padanya.

.

*****flashback off*****

"apa kau tidak kedinginan? ini sudah semakin malam" Kyuhyun bertanya cemas. Ryeowook menggeleng.

"Tidak, cupid menghangatkanku,apa kau dingin?"

"tidak! Cupid?" Kyuhyun bertanya penasaran

"benar! Cupid boneka Jerapah ini akan aku namai Cupid," Ryeowook berkata antusias. Kyuhyun terkikik.

"Ya! Cupid itu digambarkan sebagai peri cinta, kenapa jerapah?" Kyuhyun bertanya tidak dapat menyembunyikan rasa gelinya. Ryeowook cemberut kesal.

"Aku juga tahu, tapi aku ingin menamakan boneka ini cupid, aigooo cupid-ah kenapa lehermu sangat panjang sih? Dan badanmu begitu besar kkkkk, terlebih kau sangat hangat ^^" Ryeowook bermain-main dengan boneka barunya, memeluknya. Kyuhyun tersenyum, syukurlah Ryeowook menyukai pemberiannyya. Keheningan kembali melanda keduanya.

"Kyu?"

"Heum?"

"Eummmm… aku boleh bertanya?"

"Apa?"

"Eummmm.. Sungmin itu?" Ryeowook menghentikan pertanyaannya, membuat Kyuhyun menoleh padanya.

"Sungmin?" Kyuhyun bertanya penasaran. Ryeowook menatapnya, kembali mata mereka beradu.

"Ada apa dengan Sungmin? Lalau darimana kau tahu tentang Sungmin?" Kyuhyun kembali bertanya. Ryeowook terdiam.

"Anniyo, tidak ada apa-apa, hanya saja, aku pernah mengobrol dengan eomma tentang Sungmin."

"Ahhh… dia memang sangat akrab dengan eomma, aku bahkan sudah menganggapnya Noonaku sendiri." Kyuhyun mencoba menjelaskan semuanya, meski dia tidak tahu untuk apa, hanya saja perasaannya mengatakan bahwa dia harus memberi tahu tentang Sungmin pada Ryeowook.

"Hanya Noona?" Ryeowook bertanya kembali, kembali memfokuskan pandangannya kearah depan.

"Benar," Kyuhyun menjawab, dan mengikuti Ryeowook memandang taman.

"kau tidak menyukainya?"

"Aku menyukainya, tapi sebagai Noona, aku jatuh cinta pada gadis lain," pernyataan Kyuhyun sukses membuat Ryeowook kembali memandangnya. Benar-benar terkejut dan sakit? Kyuhyun balas menatapnya.

"Ada apa? Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?" Kyuhyun tidak tahan untuk tidak bertanya saat melihat Ryeowook memandangnya sedikit berbeda.

"apa maksudmu? Menyukai gadis lain?"

"Seperti yang kubilang aku hanya menyayangi Sungmin sebagai Noona, aku mencintai gadis lain,"

"Gadis itu….. siapa?" Ryeowook bertanya menundukkan kepala.

"Kenapa kau bertanya tentang Sungmin?" Kyuhyun mecoba mengalihkan pembicaraan, dan berhasil.

"Tidak! Hanya saja, aku ingin tahu tentang gadis itu."

"kenapa kau ingin tahu?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa, tapi..?"

"Tapi?"

"Aku benar-benar tidak tahu, saat mendengar kau jatuh cinta pada gadis lain, aku ingin tahu seperti apa orang yang kau sukai,dan aku merasa sedikit ada yang aneh disini," Ryeowook berkata jujur dan satu tangannya menuju dadanya.

"Apa kau merasa cemburu?"

"Entahlah aku….. Kyu?" Ryeowook tidak bisa menjawabnya, Kyuhyun kini terlalu dekat dengannya, hanya boneka Jerapah yang menghalangi mereka. Kyuhyun menatap Ryeowook dalam, apa saat ini dia boleh berharap? Berharap ryeowook sedang cemburu pada Sungmin?

"Apa kau sedang cemburu pada Sungmin atau gadis lain?" Kyuhyun bertanya dalam suara yang dalam dan berat. Matanya tak lepas dari Ryeowook. Masih saling menatap.

"A…Aku…. Aku tidak tahu, hanya merasa tidak suka saat kau dan eomma membicarakan Sungmin dengan begitu bahagia." Entahlah apa yang ada dipikiran Ryeowook dia menjawab jujur pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Atau ini karena situasi romantic? Entahlah. Kyuhyun tersenyum hangat. Apa dia benar-benar bisa berharap? Perlahan tapi pasti Kyuhyun mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada sang istri, Ryeowook entah kenapa tidak bisa menghindar, wajah Kyuhyun yang tertimpa sinar bulan seperti menjadi sihir baginya, begitu tampan sampai-sampai ia tidak bisa berpaling dari wajah itu. Ryeowook baru saja memejamkan matanya ketika dirasakannya sesuatu yang lembut dan hangat menyapu bibirnya, Kyuhyun merasakan hal yang sama dia tidak berani membuka mata ia terlalu menikmati ini. Ini untuk pertamakalinya bagi Kyuhyun selama 24tahun hidupnya, dia benar-benar memberikannya pada gadis cinta pertamanya. Kyuhyun takut ini hanya khayalannya. Dan ketika ia membuka mata semuanya akan berakhir.

Mereka saling menikmati, ini bukan pertama kalinya bagi Ryeowook tapi ini juga pertama kalinya dia berciuman dengan lelaki lain selain Yesung. Ryeowook tersentak ketika ingtannya tertuju pada Yesung, dia melepaskan ciuman Kyuhyun, menatap lelaki tersebut yang sedang memandangnya sendu.

"Yesung oppa!" Pernyataan Ryeowook berhasil menjatuhkan Kyuhyun kejurang terdalam. Hatinya remuk. Tapi Kyuhyun sudah memutuskan untuk bahagia, dia sudah memutuskan untuk meunjukkan pada . kyuhyun mengusap lembut pipi Ryeowook memandangnya dalam, mencoba menghipnotis Ryeowook kembali.

"Tidak bisakah kau memandangku malam ini? Jangan mengingat siapapun! Cukup aku" Kyuhyun bertanya seperti memerintah namun nada suaranya sangat lembut, dia tidak akan membiarkan malam penuh sinar bulan ini berkahir dengan kesakitan dalam hatinya. Kyuhyun yang egois telah menampakkan wujudnya.

"Kyu?"

"Wook-ah…. Cukup pandang aku malam ini! Aku mencintaimu," Pernyataan Kyuhyun kali ini entah mengapa sangat berhasil mengunci apapun yang akan dikatakan Ryeowook, seperti sihir Ryeowook benar-benar seperti melayang, apa yang dia rasakan sebenarnya? Kyuhyun kembali mendekatkan wajahnya pada Ryeowook yang telah menutup matanya, suasana romantic mereka kembali tecipta. Di bawah sinar bulan dan kerlip bintang, menjadi saksi dua insan yang saling jatuh cinta. Menjadi saksi cinta yang mengalir keluar dan berbalas, meski masih belum tampak disadari. Kyuhyun melepas ciuman mereka kembali menatap Ryeowook sendu, senyum hangat terukir dibibir tebalnya. Membuat Ryeowook ikut tersenyum. Kyuhyun mulai membawa tubuh Ryeowook dan membaringkannya di tempat tidur, sebelum memulai ciuman ketiganya hari ini. Hanya saja mereka tidak akan mengerti jika salah satu diantara mereka masih berada diambang kebingungan. Bulan seakan tersenyum dan menangis untuk mereka. Dia tersenyum karena cinta yang begitu indah, namun juga menangis karena cinta yang belum tersadar dalam tidurnya dari seorang gadis. Ryeowook mungkin setelah ini akan kembali pada perasaannya terhadap Yesung entah sampai kapan.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Hohohhohohohoho chapter apa iniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii?/ mianhae kalau Kyuwook momentnya agak aneh , aku tidak bisa membuat lebih dari ini kkkk

Emmmm mian kali ini aku ga bs sebutin satu-satu yang ripiu mianhae , bikin chap ini ajah udah capek mikir #plak tapi aku sangat berterimakasih pada kalian

O ia… eummmm sepertinya FFN sudah tidak aman kkkk kalo aku ingin memindahkan FF ini ke blog bagaimana menurut kalian?

Tapi aku tidak akan melakukannya tanpa persetujuan dari kalian para readerku tersayang #apadeh kkkk

Jawaban setuju atau tidak setuju kalian sertakan sambil komen yah? Hohoho meski begitu kalian jangan bisan komen. Pokoknya ditunggu sampai 3 hari yah hehehe kalo banyak yang setuju 3 hari kemudian (setelah ff ini publish) kalian bisa datanglagi kemari untuk pemberitahuan lebih jelas. Karena pada saat di Blog kemungkinan ff ini akan aku protect.

Jeongmal minahae bukan apa-apa soalnya hanya untuk ff ini ada : **1,943 views dan 1,130 visitors** tapi hanya 73 orang yang komen itupun ada beberapa orang yang sama? Bukannya aku tidak senang hanya saja itu bahkan tidak mencapai 1/4nya? Aku hanya berfikir mungkin ff ini emang ga layak publish, tapi karena mereka yang menyukainya aku masih bisa semangat untuk menulis jadi yang suka ceritaku hanya beberapa orang saja seddang yang lainnya tidak suka? Karena itu aku ingin memindahkan ff ini kerumahku, tapi jika para reader setiaku *sok iyeh ni author*kkk tidak setuju maka aku akan tetap post ff ini disini. ^^ karena percuma saja jika aku memindahkan ff ini ke blog dan kalian tidak mengunjunginya sama ajah bohong hehehe karena aku membuat ff ini kan untuk kalian ^^

Gomawo segitu ajah kkkk jangan lupa RIPIUNYAAAAAAAA ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Tittle: the one I love

Pairing: KyuWook/YeWook and Other

Warn: ganderswitch, gaje, aneh dan kawan-kawan.

Chapter: 5/?

Author: Jo KyuZha

Summary:"kyuhyun sangat mencintai istrinya,Ryeowook tapi ketika dia menyadari hati Ryeowook tidak pernah menjadi miliknya apakah dia masih bisa bertahan? Atau melepaskan ryeowook pada orang yang dicintainya?"

.

.

Happy reading ^^

.

.

Keesokan harinya Kyuhyun terbangun dengan senyum yang sangat lebar diwajahnya. Dipandanginya seseorang disampingnya yang masih tertidur dengan pulas. Sungguh Kyuhyun tidak bisa berhenti untuk tidak tersenyum. Apa ini benar-benar bukan mimpi? Apa ini kenyataan? Apakah yang semalam mereka lakukan adalah sestuatu yang nyata? Setelah hampir 5bulan pernikahan? Tuhan. Kyuhyun benar-benar bahagia saat ini. Dia masih ingat dengan jelas bagaimana Ryeowook menerimanya semalam, bahkan Kyuhyun tidak menyangka akan mendapat lenih dari sebuah ciuman? Sungguh semalam Kyuhyun hanya ingin meluapkan segala perasaannya, Kyuhyun berfikir setelah berciuman mungkin Ryeowook akan membencinya, tapi fikirannya salah, Ryeowook menerimanya, apa saat ini dia benar-benar harus bisa memperjuangkan semuanya? Apa saat bangun nanti Ryeowook akan tersenyum padanya? Atau malah membencinya? Tapi mengapa Ryeowook tak menolaknya semalam? Bukankah gadis itu mencintai Yesung? Kyuhyun kembali memusatkan pandangannya pada Ryeowook. 'Wook-ah, apa setelah ini kau akan membenciku?' Kyuhyun berkata lirih.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menyiram dirinya dengan air dingin, sungguh pikirannya kacau, setelah terbangun dia merasakan kebahagiaan yang meluap, tapi satu pemikiran Kyuhyun membuat segala kebahagiannya runtuh. Yesung. Bagaimana jika Ryeowook masih ingin berada di sisi Yesung dan menganggap semalam adalah kesalahan? Bagaimana jika Ryeowook bahkan tidak mau memandangnya setelah apa yang terjaddi semalam? Bagaimana jika Ryeowook membencinya? Bagaimana jika Ryeowook marah dan memintanya untuk segera bercerai, karena Kyuhyun melanggar janjinya? Janji akan menjaga Ryeowook sampai 2tahun? Janji tidak akan memaksa Ryeowook melakukannya jika Ryeowook tidak mencintainya? Pemikiran tentang Ryeowook meminta padanya untuk berpisah benar-benar membuatnya gila. Sebenarnya apa yang merasukinya semalam sehingga berbuat seperti itu? Tapi Ryeowook bahkan tidak menolaknya. Sebenarnya ada a\apa ini? Kyuhyun masih terus mengguyur tubuhnya dengan air dingin, dia tidak perduli jika setelah ini dia bahkan akan sakit. Kyuhyun benar-benar butuh mendinginkan otaknya.

.

.

.

Ryeowook menggeliat perlahan ketika dirasakannya cahaya matahari benar-benar menganggu tidurnya. Perlahan dia mengerjapkan matanya. Masih berfikir. Hingga memorinya tertuju pada kejadian tadi malam saat Kyuhyun…. Ryeowook tersentak ketika ingatannya sampai pada waktu semalam, tentang dia dan Kyuhyun yang? Ryeowook menyembunyikan wajahnya dibawah bantal. Aigoooo bagaiman dia nanti saat bertemu Kyuhyun? Lalu bagaiman dengan Yesung? Ryeowook berani bersumpah bahwa semalam dia sama sekali melupakan Yesung, matanya hanya tertuju pada Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun tidak ada yang lain, bahkan dia tidak menolak saat Kyuhyun melakukannya, Ryeowook tidak mengerti situasi ini, sekarang apa yang harus dia lakukan? Ini bahkan baru 5bulan pernikahan, dan dia sudah melakukannya denagn suaminya, seseorang yang menurtnya tidak dicintainya. Ryeowook sangat ingat ketika Kyuhyun mngatakan 'aku mencintaimu' saat itu Ryeowook benar-benar seperti melayang, tidak ada gadis lain, tidak ada cinta lain. Kyuhyun miliknya. Tapi Yesung? Benar dia harus meminta maaf pada lelaki itu, mungkin Ryeowook haru berlutut janjinya untuk tatap mencintai lelaki itu selamanya hancur, bukan karena Kyuhyun tapi karena dirinya sendiri. Ryeowook tersenyum dia akan mencoba dari awal, setelah semuanya kini Ryeowook bisa mengatakan dia sudah mulai jatuh cinta pada Kyuhyun. Meski jejak Yesung dalam hatinya masih terlalu nyata. Mungkin Ryeowook akan ragu untuk beberapa saat. Tapi sebesar apapun perasaannya pada Yesung dia harus tetap bersama Kyuhyun, meski perasannya pada Kyuhyun tak sebesar rasa pada Yesung tapi tetap saja Ryeowook telah menyerahkan segalanya pada suaminya, bahkan tanpa penolakan sedikitpun, itu berarti Kyuhyun memiliki tempat special tersendiri dihatinya. Ya Ryeowook telah memutuskannya dia akan sepenuhnya berusaha mengganti nama Yesung dengan Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun tersenyum ketika keluar dari kamar mandi, dilihatnya Ryeowook yang masih tertidur dirangjang mereka. Perlahan Kyuhyun mendekatinya, agar tidak membangunkan sang istri, dipandanginya wajah cantik Ryeowook, Kyuhyun telah memutuskannya, dia akan mempertahankan Ryeowook disisinya sekuat tenaga, dia akan mencoba mengambil hati Ryeowook, dia akan berbicara pada Yesung, bahwa dia tidak akan melepaskan Ryeowook dengan mudah, setidaknya jika sampai waktu yang sudah disepakati Ryeowook tetap tidak bisa mencintainya, dia akan melepaskan Ryeowook tanpa penyesalan, karena bagaimanapun dia telah berusaha. Jika nanti Ryeowook tetap ingin pergi dari sisinya, maka Kyuhyun akan melepaskannya. Kyuhyun benar-benar bertekad setidaknya Ryeowook telah memberinya kesempatan secara tidak langsung.

"Wook-ah, aku akan berusaha membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku, apapun keputusan yang kau ambil pada akhirnya nanti, setidaknya aku akan berusaha, jadi jangan membenciku Ne? saranghae," Kyuhyun berkata berbisik dan mengecup kening sang istri setelahnya. Sebelum dia menuju lomari pakaiannya untuk berganti baju, bersiap pergi kekantor. Kyuhyun tidak tahu perbuatannya tadi sukses membuat Ryeowook yang berpura-pura masih tidur membuka matanya syok dan berdebar. Kyuhyun mencintainya? Sejak kapan? Apa karena semalam? Kyuhyun mengecup keningnya dan mengucapkan saranghae? Membuatnya bingung. Ryeowook bermonolog sendiri dengan fikirannya. Kyuhyun dan Yesung? Siapa? Siapa yang kini mendominasi hatinya?.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Okeh chap ini hanya sebagai selingan doing kkkkk karena ga ad aide jadi chap ini hampir tanpa percakapan kkkk

Eummmm…. mian yah kalo agak sedikit errrrrr aneh kkkk, mumpug puasa baru besok jd sayah apdet hari ini hohoho #plak. lagian sayah lg ga ikt puasa #dijitk readders# kkkk okeh! Selama bulan Ramadhan ini sayah ga yakin bisa apdet cepet mungkin bisa 1 atau dua minggu sekali apdetnya kkk mianhae #bow

Sekali lagi terimakasih untuk yang udah ripiu ^^.

.

.

.

.

,.

,

Oh ia karena banyak yang meminta untuk tidak pindah jadi sayah putuskan untuk tetap post ff ini di FFN hehehehe, tapi kemungkinan setelah ff ini habis saya akan lebih sering post di blog, reader tersayang silahkan mampir yah ^^, ff KyuWook dan ff lainnya bisa diliat disana hehehehe

_**UNTUK YANG MINTA NOMER HP BOLEH AJAH TAPI AKU GA MUNGKIN NGASIH DI SINI KAN? KALO KAMU PUNYA TWITTER ATAU FB SILAHKAN ADD ATAW FOLLOW MY TWITTER/FB DI : SILVERBLUE88 (TWITTER)/ BLUESILVER YEOPPEO (FB) JANGAN LUPA MENTION ATAU KIRIM PESAN UNTUK FOLBACK, NANTI AKU KIRIM LEWAT DM/PESAN ^^**_


	6. Chapter 6

Tittle: the one I love

Pairing: KyuWook/YeWook and Other

Warn: ganderswitch, gaje, aneh dan kawan-kawan.

Chapter: 6/?

Author: Jo KyuZha

Summary:"kyuhyun sangat mencintai istrinya,Ryeowook tapi ketika dia menyadari hati Ryeowook tidak pernah menjadi miliknya apakah dia masih bisa bertahan? Atau melepaskan ryeowook pada orang yang dicintainya?"

.

.

Happy reading ^^

.

.

Ryeowook baru saja turun untuk sarapan ketika dia melihat Kyuhyun dan ibu mertuanya sudah duduk manis di meja makan, Ryeowook sempat berfikir untuk tidak ikut sarapan jika ingatannya kembali pada tadi malam, sungguh Ryeowook tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana pada Kyuhyun.

"Ahhh… Kau sudah datang, duduklah!" nyonya berkata penuh sayang pada menantunya, tersenyum hangat. Ryeowook yang merasa sedikit canggung, duduk dihadapan Kyuhyun melihat Kyuhyun sebelum akhirnya dia lebih memilih melihat makanan di meja saat dia merasa Kyuhyun balas menatapnya, entah kenapa dia benar-benar merasa malu pada Kyuhyun.

"Apa tidurmu nyenyak Wook-ah?" pertanyaan nyonya Jo membuatnya mau tidak mau memandang wanita tersebut.,

"ahhh.. ne eommanie, aku tidur dengan nyenyak kok." Ryeowook menjawab agak sedikit canggung, matanya kembali pada Kyuhyun yang kini,sedang memakan rotinya, tak perduli.

"syukurlah, aku pikir Kyuhyun melakukan sesuatu yang membuatmu tidak bisa tidur semalaman." Nyonya Jo berkata santai, Ryoewook melongo tidak percaya, Kyuhyun menatap tajam sang eomma.

"Apa? Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu? Kalian bahkan tidak betemu selama satu minggu." Nyonya Jo kembali berkata tidak perduli dengan tatapan anak lelakinya.

"Eomma!" Kyuhyun berkata seperti berteriak, wajahnya memerah.

"Apa? Aigooo kenapa wajahmu memerah seperti itu? Wook-ah apa dia melakukan sesuatu padamu?"

"eh?"

"Eomma!"

"Apa? Kita semua sangat tahu kau sangat menyukai game, seminggu di Jepang eomma yakin kau tidak menyentuh game itu kan? Kau terlalu sibuk, wajar kalau aku khawatir kau membuat Ryeowook tidak bisa tidur dengan game mu." Nyonya Jo berkata panjang lebar, tanpa melihat Ryeowook atau Kyuhyun, memotong kecil-kecil roti dipirinya, sengaja mempermainkan mereka. Ryeowook menunduk pikirannya sudah ke hal yang aneh tadi, ternyata nyonya Jo hanya membicarakan tentang Kyuhyun dan game? Tak berbeda dengan Kyuhyun, dia menatap sang eomma tidak percaya.

"Berhenti memandangku separti itu Kyu, makanlah!"

"ishhhhh, terkadang aku heran mengapa aku mempunyai ibu sepertimu," Kyuhyun berkata kesal.

"Diam dan makanlah!"

"Eummm… eomma kapan Appa pulang?"

"Heum? Mungkin dua atau tiga hari lagi, kenapa?"

"Tidak! Kami ingin segera kembali ke apartemen." Nyonya Jo menatap Kyuhyun yang kembali pada acara makannya. Ryeowook masih diam.

"Apa?" Kyuhyun bertanya sedikit risih ibunya menatap penuh selidik seperti itu.

"Aigooooo…. Ibu tahu kalian ingin segera berdua saja, tapi tunggulah 2 atau 3 hari lagi sampai appamu pulang, lagipula Ryeowook sedang liburkan?" nyonya Jo berkata amenatap Ryeowook.

"Ahhh, ne!"

"Tuh! Ryeowook sudah setuju untuk tinggal disini beberapa hari lagi,"

"Ishhh… seenaknya menyimpulkan sendiri, kami…"

"Tidak apa-apa Kyu kita bisa tinggal disini sampai Appa pulang lagi pula aku libur sampai minggu depan, aku akan kesepin jika kau pergi kerja, disini aku ada teman," Ryeowook akhirnya berrbicara, memberanikan diri menatap Kyuhyun, tersenyum. Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi merasa Ryeowook menghinndarinya-dengan tidak mau menatapnya- merasa tidak percaya Ryeowook berkata seperti itu. Padahal jika dirumah mereka dia bisa bebas bertemu Yesung.

"Aigoooo… kalian ini, ini meja makan berhenti saling menatap seperti itu! Aku jadi merindukan ayah mu!"

BLUSH

Pernyataan nyonya Jo sukses membuat kedua orang itu memerah.

"Eomma!"

.

.

.

"Halo? Oppa? Apa hari ini kau sibuk?"

"….."

"Tidak! Apa kita bisa bertemu?"

"…"

"Tidak! Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan."

"….."

"Eummm… cukup penting, atau sangat penting entahlah,"

"….."

"Sebenarnya tidak hari inipun tidak masalah, hanya saja, bisa dikatakan lebih cepat lebih baik"

"….."

"Eummm… bagaimana kalau ditempat biasa?"

"….."

"kalau oppa sedang tidak sibuk, aku akan berangkat sekarang,"

"….."

"baiklah! Annyeong!" Ryeowook segera mengakhiri percakapannya dengan Yesung, bersiap untuk segera menemui lelaki itu.

.

.

.

Cuaca hari ini begitu cerah, dengan semilir angin yang meniup lembut memberi kesejukan yang sangat menyenangkan, dengan pemandangan indah menghiasi membuat siapapun tidak pernah akan bosan untuk melihatnya.

Seorang gadis dan seorang pemuda telah terduduk tenang dibukit kesayangan mereka. Letaknya tidak jauh dari sekolah mereka dulu, meski sudah 4tahun mereka lulus, ahhhh pengecualian bagi si namja dia sudah hampir 6tahun lulus dari SMA. Tapi mereka masih sering datang kemari, tempat ini adalah tempat rahasia mereka. Jika ingin bertemu tanpa diketahui orang lain maka mereka akan pergi kemari.

"Jadi? Apa yang ingin kau katakan?" Yesung memulai pembicaraan, walaupun sebenarnya dia tidak ingin tapi rasa penasaan menghantuinya. Ryewook masih terdiam tidk tahu harus memulai dari mana.

"Wook-ah?"

"Oppa! Bisakah… bisakah kau melepaskanku?" akhirnya kata-kata itu berhasil dikeluarkannya meski agak tersedat. Ryeowook berkata tanpa memandang Yesung, sangat merasa bersalah pada lelaki itu. Yesung menatap Ryeowook tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya.

"Wook-ah? Apa maksumu?"

"A…. aku… aku sepertinya tidak bisa melanjutnya ini," Ryeowook berkata lirih masih tidak berani memandang Yesung. Yesung yang tidak mengerti pada wanita disampinya itu memberanikan diri menghadap Ryeowook, berusaha membuat Ryeowook memandangnya dengan membawa wajah Ryeowook untuk menatapnya. Yesung menyentuh wajah Ryeowook dengan kedua tangannya, menangkup pipi kenyal Ryeowook agar menatapnya. Yesung tersentak ketika melihat Ryeowook yang tengah menangis.

"Wook-ah? Ada apa sebenarnya?" Yesung berkata serendah mungkin. Ryeowook masih tidak mau menatapnya. Yesung bisa melihat mata Ryeowook bergerak-gerak menghindari tatapan matanya.

"Wook-ah tatap aku dan katakan ada apa? Apa Kyuhyun menyakitimu? mengancammu?" pertanyaan terakhir Yesung membuat Ryeowook berani menatapnya.

"tidak!" sangkalan tegas Ryeowook membuat Yesung sedikit mengerti yang terjadi, Ryeowook-nya benar-benar telah membagi hati pada suaminya. kyuhyun.

"Lalu ada apa?" yesung yang telah melepaskan tangannya dari wajah Ryeowook kembali bertanya.

"Aku…. Aku benar-benar minta maaf padamu oppa! Jika ini diteruskan ini tidak akan menjadi baik untuk siapapun, ini hanya akan menyakitimu lebih dalam,"

"Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau katakan? Kita hanya perlu menunggu 1 tahun 5bulan lagi kan? Kyuhyun sudah sepakat," tidak! Yesung tahu apa yang diucapkannya diperuntukkan menghibur dirinya sendiri. Tapi sungguh Yesung belum siap. Lagipula Ryeowook masih dalam kebingungan. Sebelum Ryeowook benar-benar tidak bingung lagi memilih siapapun yang menjadi pilihan gadis itu Yesung akan menerimanya, tapi ttidak sekarang, kemungkinan bisa saja terjadi.

"Aku tidak mau!"

"Oppa?"

"kau hanya sedang bingung saat ini, jadi aku tidak mau,"

"Oppa aku mohon!"

"Wook-ah, kau seperti ini hanya karena kau terlalu sering bersamanya, aku tahu kau lebih dari dirimu sendiri, saat ini kau hanya sedang bingung antara aku dan dia, benarkan? Jika aku menyetujui kita berpisah maka aku akan menyesal nanti, karena bahkan tidak berusaha menahanmu, jadi aku…"

"Aku sudah melakukannya," Ryeowook memotong cepat ucapan Yesung tidak tahan dengan sikap lelaki itu yang bersikeras memeprtahankannya, membuatnya merasa sakit dan bersalah.

"Apa?" Yesung akhirnya menemukan suaranya kembali setelah terdiam untuk beberapa saat mencoba mencerna apa yang dikatakan gadis itu.

"Aku sudah mel… hiks… melakukannya, karena itu aku…" Ryeowook benar-benar tidak tahan lagi pertahannya runtuh, hatinya benar-benar sakit ketika harus memberikan sebuah kenyataan pahit pada lelaki cinta pertamanya. Yesung terdiam. Tidak berusaha menenangkan Ryeowook, hatinya benar-benar hancur.

"Apa Kyuhyun memaksamu?"

"Tidak!"

"Apa maksudmu dengan tidak? Bagaimana mungkin kau..? kalau dia tidak memaksamu? Kau..?"

"Aku juga tidak mengerti situasinya oppa, saat itu Kyuhyun baru saja pulang dari Jepang aku meminta ditemani melihat bintang, lalu..?"

"Kyuhyun melakukannya?"

"Eummm.. aku bahkan tidak bisa menolaknya ini bukan salah Kyuhyun, saat itu aku bahkan tidak bisa memikirkanmu." Ryeowook berusaha memberi pengertian pada lelaki itu. sebelum melanjutkan.

"Karena itu aku memutuskan untuk berpisah darimu, saat ini aku masih bingung dengan perasaanku, tapi oppa aku tidak mungkin berpisah darinya. Saat ini masih kau yang mendominasi hatiku tapi…" perkataan Ryeowook terhenti ketika dia merasakan sebuah pelukan tina-tiba datang padanya. Yesung memeluknya begitu erat.

"Aku tidak bisa! Wook-ah, tidak bisakah kita tetap seperti ini? Selama kau masih bingung dengan perasaanmu, selama kau masih tidak bisa memilih antara kami biarkan aku tetap berada disismu, biarkan aku mencoba mempertahankanmu, jika pada akhirnya kau memang harus memilihnya dengan cintamu maka aku akan mundur," Yesung berkata tanpa melepaskan pelukannya dari Ryeowook.

"oppa?"

"Apapun yang terjadi, jika pada akhirnya kau akan mengandung anak Kyuhyunpun, saat kau merasa lebih mencintaiku maka kau harus datang padaku, aku akan menerima kalian, tapi jika pada puncak kebingunganmu kau memantapkan hatimu pada Kyuhyun maka kau harus datang padanya, tapi saat ini aku mohon biarkan aku tetap disisimu, hanya sampai kau bisa benar-benar memutuskan, Arra?" Yesung bertanya penuh permohonan. Ryeowook yang masih sangat mencitai lelaki cinta pertamanya itu menatap Yesung, entahlah Ryeowook masih merasakan kebahagiaan ketika menyadari Yesung tidak membencinya karena perrbuatannya.

"Eum!" Ryeowook mengangguk, sebuah pelukan hangat kembali didapatnya dari Yesung, mereka tersenyum hangat dalam sebuah pelukan hangat.

.

Seperti inikah takdir? Dengan mudah mempermainkan perasaan orang. Ketika hatimu tidak bisa memilih haruskah kau menyakiti hati yang lain? Kabahagiaan seperti apa yang kau cari? Haruskan kebingungan dan ketidaktegasan menyakiti banyak hati? Jika nanti kau sudah bisa memilih dan pilihan terakhirmu pergi apa yang bisa kau lakukan? Kim Ryeowook! Apa kau yakin tidak akan menyesal dengan keputusan seperti ini? Pada akhirnya kau hanya bisa mencoba pada kesempatan kedua.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Kkkkkk berapa lama ini? Belum seminggu kan? Adakah yang menunggu ff gaje ini? Hohohoho miah kalo chap ini kurang memuaskan, kemungkinan tinggal beberapa chap lagi sebelum end kkkk dan akan lebih lama untuk apdet. Mian #bow

Mian aku ga bisa bales ripiu satu-satu aku cumin bakal jawab pertanyaan jah:

1. Untuk blog bisa search : snowdropkkoch di google.

2. Apdet seminggu sekali itu kalo authornya lagi males ajah, dan lagi banyak tugas kalo ada waktu luang bakal usahakan apdet lbih cepat ^^

3. Wook hamil? Eummm gimana nanti aj #plak

4. Yang follow twitter jangan lupa mention kalo mau follback ^^

Drable wookie: ada apakah denga diriku saengi kkkkk kenapa bertanya seperti itu? Apa dirimu sdedang bingung? #sodorinWook kkkk

**Thanks to**: JuneeRyeosomnia, Hana Kim, Guest, choi Ryeosomnia BloodyGirl,ddhanifa aaolfa,Sunny , kyuwook ,Guets -Ryoesung Couple YeWook ,Guest,rizkyeonhae, park sansan, Ryani, Loveedensor, nurinay80154773, Guest, kimryeowii, yoon HyunWoon, audrey musaena, Lee jinra, kyuwooksbaby, uykayukkka, NiSpecial71, Widyaflys24, ecca augest, ArissiAriesta Chocolatta, The DeVil's eyes, nininon, parkminmi96.

Sangat berterimakasih pada kalian yang sudah mau membaca dan menunggu ff gaje ini, semoga kalian teteap setia membacenya kkkk ^^


	7. Chapter 7

'apa ini terlalu lama untuk apdet? Ku pikir tidak kkk tidak kan yah? Soalnya ini belum satu minggu hohohoho" *author dilempar Sendal oleh reader* kk

.

.

.

Tittle: the one I love

Pairing: KyuWook/YeWook and Other

Warn: ganderswitch, gaje, aneh dan kawan-kawan.

Chapter: 7/?

Author: Jo KyuZha

Summary:"kyuhyun sangat mencintai istrinya,Ryeowook. tapi ketika dia menyadari hati Ryeowook tidak pernah menjadi miliknya apakah dia masih bisa bertahan? Atau melepaskan ryeowook pada orang yang dicintainya?"

.

.

Happy reading ^^

.

.

Ryeowook memandangi wajah Kyuhyun yang tertidur sangat pulas, dia bisa melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang begitu lelah, Ryeowook masih ingat pernyataan cinta Kyuhyun, dan kebaikan apa saja yang telah dilakukan sang suami untuknya, sebegitu besarkah Kyuhyun mencintainya? Dia baru sadari itu, betapa pemuda ini-suaminya- begitu melindunginya dari rasa sakit buktinya Kyuhyun tidak meuntut Ryeowook menjadi figure seorang istri. Ketika setelah mereka melakukannya pun Kyuhyun tidak menuntut agar Ryeowook meninggalkan Yesung. 'apa benar kau tidak apa-apa Kyu?' tanya Ryeowook dalam hati dia begitu takut mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun jika dia menanyakannya langsung. Kyuhyun…. Yang mengatakan dia akan mempertahankan Ryeowook membuat Ryeowook semakin sakit, Ryeowook merasa dia begitu jahat, bagaimana mungkin setelah malam itu dia memantapkan hatinya untuk memilih Kyuhyun bisa dengan begitu mudah goyah? Apa keputusannya menemui Yesung salah? Ryeowook masih memandangi wajah lelah Kyuhyun, bahkan Kyuhyun belum makan malam, dia langsung menuju kamar mandi setelah pulang dari kantor dan segera tertidur setelahnya, eummm dia juga sempat mengecup kening Ryeowook dengan penuh kasih sayang, Ryeowook bisa merasakan dan melihatnya sekarang, Kyuhyun sudah terang-terangan menunjukkan sikapnya yang mencintai dirinya. Ryeowook benar-benar dalam dilemma saat ini, disatu sisi dia masih mencintai Yesung, dan disisi lain Kyuhyun benar-benar sudah mulai mengukir nama dalam hatinya. Ryeowook tidak bisa berfikir. Sangat lama Ryeowook memandangi Kyuhyun dia benar-benar merasa bersalah, tanpa disadarinya airmata perlahan mengalir, dia berusaha menyentuh wajah Kyuhyun namun diurungkannya.

"Mianhae.. hiks," Ryeowook mulai terisak, Kyuhyun yang mendengar isakan dalam tidurnya perlahan membuka matanya, dan terkejut melihat Ryeowook yang terbangun dan menatapnya dengan penuh air mata.

"Wook-ah?" Kyuhyun bertanya bingung bangun dari tidurnya. Ryeowook masih terisak entah mengapa dadanya begitu sesak.

"Wook-ah ada apa?" Kyuhyun bertanya panik membawa Ryeowook kedalam pelukannya mencoba menenangkan gadis tersebut, namun siapa yang menyangka tangisan justru Ryeowook semakin menjadi, dan terus menggumamkan kata mianhae. Tidak tahan sekaligus tidak mengerti dengan ucapan sang istri yang selalu mengguman kata maaf. Kyuhyun mencoba membawa Ryeowook untuk menatapnya.

"Katakan ada apa? Kenapa kau minta maaf?"

"A…aku… hiks aku," Ryeowook benar-benar tidak bisa berkata apapun. Kyuhyun mengerti, ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan Yesung.

"Tidak apa-apa jika tidak mau bicara, tapi kumohon berhentilah menangis, meski aku tidak tahu kau meminta maaf untuk apa, tapi aku memaafkanmu, jika kau tidak bisa tidur karena ada aku, maka aku akan tidur diluar," Kyuhyun berkata penuh pengertian. Meski hatinya sakit melihat orang yang dia cintai seperti itu, ternyata dugaanya selama ini tidak semuanya salah, meski Ryeowook tidak mmembencinya setelah apa yang mereka lakukan, tapi gadis itupun masih belum bisa melepaskan Yesung. Ryeowook yang melihat Kyuhyun yang mulai beranjak akhirnya membuka suara.

"Aku menemui Yeung oppa tadi siang hiks," Ujar Ryeowook masih disertai isakan, Kyuhyun mematung ditempat tidur, masih terdiam menunggu kelanjutan cerita itu.

"A… aku menemuinya dan menceritakan apa yang terjadi pada kita," Sambung Ryeowook lagi. Kyuhyun tersenyum miris, kesakitan terlihat dari senyumnya.

"Lalu? Pada akhirnya kalian tetap memutuskan untuk bersama kan?" Kyuhyun akhirnya membuka suara, Ryeowook menatapnya dan terkejut dengan senyum yang terpancar diwajah Kyuhyun. senyum sedih.

"Kyu? Hiks"

"Sudahlah, aku tahu akan seperti ini, tapi seperti yang sudah aku katakan, aku akan bertahan sampai waktu yang kita tentukan Wook-ah, aku akan tetap berusaha. Dulu aku memang tidak percaya diri, tapi setelah malam itu, saat kita melakukannya tanpa penolakan, aku sudah membulatkan tekadku, untuk terus terang mencintaimu, aku tidak akan bersembunyi seperti yang kulakukan selama beberapa tahun belakangan, aku mencintaimu jauh sebelum kau resmi menjadi istriku, tapi dulu aku tidak pernah berani menunjukannya karena aku tahu kau sudah bersama dengan Yesung sunbae, tapi saat ini kau adalah istriku meski harus melalui perjanjian, tapi aku sekarang bisa dengan bebas mencintaimu, karena itu sampai tiba waktunya aku akan tetap bertahan, ini sudah hampir 6bulan, jikan sampai waktu yang sudah kita janjikan kau belum juga bisa menerimaku maka seperti yang kukatakan dulu, kita berpisah," Kyuhyun berkata panjang lebar, berusaha setenang mungkin, dan tersenyum meski Ryeowook bisa melihatnya senyum itu sama sekali bukan senyum cerah tapi senyum yang menyimpan kesakitan. Ryeowook sangat tahu Kyuhyun mengatakan hal itu dengan penuh kesakitan dan entah untuk alasan apa, Ryeowook juga merasakan dadanya sesak. Airmata Ryeowook justru mangalir semakin deras mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Ryeowook menangis tersedu. Kyuhyun yang melihatnya tidak tega kembali membawa Ryeowook kedalam pelukannya.

"Sudah jangan menangis lagi ku mohon! Kita jalani seperti ini, yah?" Kyuhyun berkata lembut.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf Kyu, kenapa kau tidak marah saja padaku?"

"Apa yang harus aku marahi? Aku yang mengijinkanmu menemuinya, itu janjiku jadi apa yang harus kulakukan?" Kyuhyun bertanya tanpa melepas pelukannya

"Apa kau sakit?" Ryeowook bertanya lagi, tangisnya berhenti hanya isakan kecil yang kini terdengar. Kyuhyun masih terdiam menghela nafas sebelum menjawab.

"Apa aku harus menjawabnya? Jujur saja hanya lelaki yang tidak berperasaan yang tidak merasa sakit ketika seseorang yang dicintainya terlebih istrinya sendiri bersama orang lain, dan aku bukan lelaki yang tidak memiliki perasaan! Karena itu aku merasa sakit," Jawaban Kyuhyun sukses membuat Ryeowook tersentak dan melepaskan pelukannya.

"Maaf!" katany lirih

"Sudahlah! Aku bisa bertahan sampai akhir, sekarang tidurlah!"

"Eum!"

Kyuhyun menatap Ryeowook yang kini sedang membenahi posisi tidunya agar nyaman. Kyuhyun tersenyum miris bahkan mereka tidur seranjang layaknya suami istri. Tapi siapa sangka? Ini tak ubahnya seperti dua orang yang tidak terikat dalam ikatan bisa melakukan apapun. Kyuhyun memandangi Ryeowook yang mulai tenang.

'tidurlah Wook-ah! Jangan menangis lagi, aku hanya akan berusaha! Jika saat itu kau sampai hamil karena perbuatan kita, aku juga tidak akan menahanmu untuk pergi! Jangan pernah merasa terbebani. Arra? Kau harus tetap gembira! Aku memang selalu berharap menjadi appa dari anak kita, jika nanti itu terjadi maka kau cukup mengandung dan melahirkannya, setelah itu aku melepaskanmu. Tapi jika itu tidak pernah terjadi maka aku itu akan lebih mudah untukmu pergi, saranghae,' Kyuhyun berkata dalam hati, mengecup pelan kening Ryeowook sebelum ikut tertidur.

.

.

.

Keesokan paginya sebelum Ryeowook bangun Kyuhyun berbincang dengan ibunya diruang tamu.

"Eomma! Hari ini kami akan kembali apartemen,"

"Kyu?"

"Aku tahu eomma menahan kami disini bukan karena kesepian ditinggal appa, eomma bahkan sudah sering mengalaminya benarkan?" Kyuhyun berkata menatap ibunya. Nyonya Jo tersenyum.

"Bagaimana aku bisa menyembunyikan sesuatu darimu? Kau seperti ayahmu kkk"

"Terimaksih, aku memang jadi lebih dekat dengannya, tapi aku tidak akan memaksanya eomma.. aku sudah mengatakannya bukan? Aku akan melepaskannya setelah dua tahun jika kami masih seperti ini,"

"Kyu? Kenapa seperi itu?"

"Dia masih belum bisa melupakkan cintanya eomma!"

"Tapi dia juga sudah mulai membuka hatinya untukmu, eomma bisa melihatnya, eomma seorang wanita juga,"

"aku tahu itu! Tapi tetap saja hatinya lebih besar untuk orang lain, aku hanya akan bertahan sampai akhir eomma, aku tidak akan memaksanya,"

"Jadi kau akan tetap membiarkannya bertemu dengan pria itu?"

"Benar!"

"Apa kau sudah gila? Dia sudah resmi menjadi istrimu Kyu,"

"Itu perjanjiannya eomma! Asal aku bisa merasakan menikah dengannya, merasakan memilikinnya itu sudah cukup,"

"Benarkan itu cukup? Mana ada yang seperti itu? Bahagia dengan seseorang yang masih bersama dengan kekasihnya? Eomma sangat yakin kau terluka!"

"Eomma memang hebat,"

"Anak nakal, tidak bisakah kau menjadi egois seperti dulu Kyu? Eomma akan menukungmu jika kau kembali pada Kyuhyun kami yang selalu berusaha mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan,"

"Eomma! Aku tidak bisa seperti itu, aku hanya akan berusaha sekarang, berusaha mendapatkannya tanpa memaksanya! Jika pada akhirnya hantinya tetap pada Sunbae itu aku akan merelakannya,"

"Bagaimana kalau dia hamil?" pertanyaan Nyonya Jo sukses membuat Kyuhyun terlonjak

"Apa Maksud eomma? Kenapa bisa berfikir kearah sana?" Kyuhyun bertanya penasaran

"Kkkkk.. jangan menyangkal eomma tahu kalian sudah melakukannya," nyonya Jo Berkata, tersenyum semakin lebar saat melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang memerah. Menggemaskan.

"Da… ehmm,, darimana eomma tahu?"

"aku bukan orang tua yang bodoh, aku tahu dari expresi kalian saat menjawab pertanyaanku kemarin dimeja makan."

"Jadi waktu itu yang kau maksud bukan game?"

"Bodoh! Tentu saja bukan awalnya aku hanya ingin menggoda kalian tapi saat aku melihat wajah Ryeowook aku tahu kalian sudah melakukannya,"

"Eomma!"

"Apa? Aku juga seorang wanita, jadi bagaimana jika dia hamil?"

"Aku tidak bisa menjaminnya, kami hanya melakukannya sekali, tapi jika sebuah keajaiban terjadi dan dia benar-benar hamil, aku hanya akan mengembalikan setiap keputusan padanya, yang jelas aku tidak akan mau berpisah dari anakku." Kyuhyun menjawab tegas.

"Apa maksudnya itu?"

"Jika dia ingin tetap bersama Yesung bahkan ketika dia hamil dan melahirkan aku akan tetap melepaskannya, aku hanya akan mengambil anak kami, itupun jika kami memang benar-benar memilikinya."

"Sudahlah, eomma tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiranmu, lakukan apa yang menurutmu benar. Eomma hanya akan mendukungmu. sebaiknya kau kembali tidur, hari ini sebaiknya kau tidak kekantor, bereskan barangmu jika ingin kembali keapartemen, ibu mau memasak dulu," Nyonya Jo berkata beranjak dari duduknya, meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendirian dengan pemikirannya sendiri.

.

.

.

Ryeowook menggeliat merasakan sinar matahari yang mengganggu tidurnya, perlahan duduk di ranjang tidurnya, Kyuhyun sudah tidak ada apa dia sudah pegi kekantor? Jam berapa ini? Semalam tidurnya benar-benar nyenyak, setelah menangis. Meski agak ragu untuk mengakuinya namun dia yakin Kyuhyun ikut andil dalam jasa tidur nyenyaknya, Ryeowook merasa sangat nyaman berada dipelukan Kyuhyun semalam. Tapi saat ini badannya terasa pegal entah kenapa. Padahal seingatnya tidunya sangat nyaman. Ryeowook melihat jam yang bertengger di meja nakas. 'jam 7' pikirnya, apa Kyuhyun sudah benar-benar pergi kekantor? Ini masih pagi sekali. Entah mengapa Ryeowook benar-benar malas bangun, namun dia harus segera membersihkan diri, matanya terasa lengket, dia ingin mandi tubuhnya benar-benar lelah terlebih hatinya, entahlah Ryeowook tiba-tiba saja ingin bersama Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Ryeowook tersenyum ketika melihat seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya sedang duduk diRuang tamu, ternyata Kyuhyun belum berangkat kekantor, entah itu menjadi kesenangan tersendiri baginya, perlahan dia menghampiri Kyuhyun, namun samar-samar dia mendengar Kyuhyun sedang berbicara, Ryeowook menautkan halisnya penasaran.'apa Kyuhyun sedang menelpon?' pikirnya.

"Ahhhh.. benarkah? Kapan kau akan kemari? Eomma selalu menanyakanmu," jawab Kyuhyun, Ryeowook dibelakangnya mamatung, siapa yang sedang berbicara dengan Kyuhyun ditelfon?

"YA! Noona! Aku tidak akan membukakan pintu jika kau kemari membawa sayur-sayur menyebalkan itu,"

"….."

"kkkk kau saja aku tidak mau," entah apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan sehingga Kyuhyun terkikik geli seperti itu, sebersit rasa tidak suka menyusup di hati Ryeowook siapa sih yang menelfon itu?

"kau juga Minnie, jangan hanya mengurusi orang lain," Minnie? Apa itu nama seorang gadis?

"…."

"Baiklah… baiklah… Lee Sungmin noona! Apa kau puas?"

Deg

Jadi Minnie itu Sungmin? Dan sekarang Kyuhyun sedang bertelepon dengan Sungmin? Entah mengapa Ryeowook sangat ingin menangis.

"Wook-ah?" seseorang memanggilnya dari belakang,mengurungkan niatnya untuk menangis, dilihatnya sang ibu mertua berjalan kearahnya.

"Ada apa?"

"tidak! Aku pikir Kyuhyun sudah pergi kekantor,"jawab Ryeowook. merasa ada ribut-ribut dibelakangnya Kyuhyun mebalikkan badannya dan tersenyum mendapati Ryeowook berada disana, beserta sang eomma.

"Kau sedang berbicara dengan siapa Kyu?" tanya nyonya Jo

"Noona ada eomma disini apa kau ingin berbicara dengannya?" Tanya Kyuhyun antusias.

"….."

"Baiklah! Tunggu sebentar, eomma! Sungmin noona ingin bicara,"

"Itu Sungmin? Benarkah? Aigoooo aku merindukannya," Ibu Kyuhyun segera mendekat kearah Kyuhyun untuk menerima telepon.

"Sungmin-ah apa kabar? Kapan kau akan kemari? Eomma merindukamu!" nyonya Jo berkata penuh kebahagiaan. 'eomma?' pikir Ryeowook bahkan Sungmin memanggil nyonya 'Jo Eomma?'. Ryeowook mematung dia benar-benar tidak suka ini, entah kenapa dia benar-benar kesal. Kyuhyun yang melihat Ryeowook masih setia di tempatnya berdiri mendekatinya untuk mengajaknya duduk.

"Kau sudah bangun? Apa tidurmu nyenyak? Hari ini kita akan kembali ke apartemen karena itu aku tidak pergi kekantor dulu, jadi…" belum selesai Kyuhyun berbicara Ryeowook memotongnya.

"aku akan kedapur, untuk memasak," Kyuhyun tertegun melihat sikap Ryeowook yang seperti orang sedang marah. Atau cemburu? Eh? Memangnya kenapa dia harus cemburu? Kyuhyun menatap punggung Ryeowook yang semakin mendekati dapur sebelum menghilang masuk kesana. Ada apa lagi dengan Ryeowook? Bukankah tadi malam mereka baik-baik saja?

Sementara itu Ryeowook yang tidak tahu kenapa menjadi kesal kini telah menangis, dia sendiri tidak mengerti ada apa dengan dirinya, tapi saat mengetahui Kyuhyun berbincang dengan seseorang yang bernama Sungmin itu, seseorang yang tidak dikenalnya benar-benar membuatnya kesal, ditambah panggilan 'eomma' pada nyonya Jo, ishhhh sebenarnya siapa Sungmin itu?

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Give thanks to:

Ryani: kkkk kemungkinan ff ini isinya pendek-pendek, soalnya kalo terlalu panjang takutnya malah jadi semakin aneh kkk.. gomapta udah mau baca n ripiu ^^, tunggu ajah kelanjutannya sampai tamat kk

Kim ryeoki: ahhhh makasih udah mau nunggu ff gaje ini, eummm untuk chapter authornya juga belum tahu tapi kemungkinan 10an atau lebih semoga nanti tidak bosan untuk ttp baca dan ripiu ^^

Loveedensor: aigoooo kalo kamu jadi ummanya Kyuwook tiap hari muka mereka selalu jadi kepiting rebus kkk, ne hwaiting

Choi Ryeosonia: kkkkk makasih, haeduhhh bingung? Authornya juga bingung ini #plak tunggu aja lanjutannya nanti

Ulfahh: lha? Yesung kan emang sukanya mempengaruhi orang plak. Kkkkk

Guest-Ryeosung Couple Yeswook: ia tunggu aja lanjutannya

Ryeofha2125: eh bingung kenapa? kkkkk udah dijelaskan di chapter sebelumnya apa yang mereka lakukan stelah ciuman #plak aku ga sanggup jika harus membuat yang lebih rinci kkkk, ne! tunggu aj ^^

Park sansan: ini udah lanjut kkkk

Parkminmi96: jadi intinya kau dukung siapa? Kkkkk ia yang pasti aku tidak tega membuat Kyu menderita jiak aku berfikir endingnya Yewook tapi kalo endingnya Kyuwook q ga jamin bisa bikin Yeppa tidak menderita kkk #plak eummm hamil? Gimana yah? Haha ikuti aja terus ff gaje ini.

Redpurplewine: kkkkkk narasinya aneh yah? Hohoho omo? Jangan nagis atuh kkk lebih baik nikuti terus ff gaje ini kkk #plak

Hana kim: kkkk enaknya Yeye sama siapa kalo endnya KyuWook? Trus Kyu sama siapa kalo endingnya YeWook? Atau Wook sama Zhoumi aja biar aman? #plak kk

Audrey musaena: ini udah lanjut ^^

Ddhanifa aaolfa: apah? Kkk authornya juga bingung ini -_-" pilih KyuWook/YeWook? Kk ia ditunggu ajah ampe selesai hehe

sparKSomniA0321: kkkk bingung yah? Sama #plak ia mereka dah cinta mentok sama satu orang Ryeowook.

Rizkyeonhae: Wookie masih dalam masa plinplan kkk…. Authornya kasih bingung antara kyuwook/yewook kkkkk #plak

Giithe1212: ga papa saengi kkk santai ajah, makasih udah suka ia pasti dilanjut kok ^^

Kimryeowii: kkkk tahu tuh Wook pake bingung segala kkk, eumm? Yemin? Ga ada bayangan haha ia thank udah mau nunggu ^^

Widyaflys24: tahu tuh Wook plinplan pisan #plak

Ecca augest: kkkk kemungkina chap-chap di ff ini pendek-pendek hehe soalnya kalo terlalu panjang malah jadi aneh ^^, ia dah nanti aku bilangin sama Wook, eh? Tapi cintakan ga bisa dipaksakan (bahasanya kk)

Guest: kkkkk pendek yah? Emang #plakk, harapamu tidak terwujud yah? Hehehe makasih udah mau nunggu ^^

NiSpecial71: masalahnya bakal panjang kkkk semoga ttp setia nunggu ff gaje ini, tahu tuh bang Yeye padahal author udah menawarjan diri buat gantiin Wook tapi dia ga mau *mojok* kk

Vebry novita: kkkk makasih dah mau nunggu ^^

Noviraaf: ia ini emang pendek kkk… makasih dah bilang bagus hehehe, eummmm? Sama kyu apa yeye yah? Authornya juga bingung ini, soal sungmin? Akan terjawab perlahan-lahan siapa dia sebenarnya *sok misterius* kk

Nurinay80154773: cinta KyuSung ke wook emang keterlaluan besarnya *disate Kyusung* kk ia makasih dah mau baca and ripiu ^^

Tasya: ahhhh jadi malu hohoho *ngumpet diketiak Eunhyuk* kk

Guest: ini udah lanjut makasih dah mau bc+ripiu ^^

Uykayukkka: aigooo saengi itu capslock ga jebol? Kkkk hehe makasih dah suka , ga pha-pha santai ajah hehehe lagian blognya juga ga kan lari kemana-mana kok, eh? Hamil? Masih bingung ini kkkk tunggu ajah kelanjutan kisahnya kkkk

.

.

.

Okeh sangat berterimakasih pada yang sudah ripiu ^^ HAEME EONNI kkk kau baca sehari satu chapter yah kkkk.

Untuk yang masih penasaran sama Sungmin dia akan muncul seiring berrjalannya waktu *lebay* Hohoho tapi autornya masih bingung dengan ending enaknya KyuWook apa Yewook yah kkkkk, yah gimana nanti ajah dah hoho, tetap ikuti kelanjutan kisah ini yah ^^ gomawo, #bow bareng KyuWookSung ^^


	8. Chapter 8

Tittle: the one I love

Pairing: KyuWook/YeWook and Other

Warn: ganderswitch, gaje, aneh dan kawan-kawan.

Chapter: 8/?

Author: Jo KyuZha

Summary:"kyuhyun sangat mencintai istrinya,Ryeowook. tapi ketika dia menyadari hati Ryeowook tidak pernah menjadi miliknya apakah dia masih bisa bertahan? Atau melepaskan ryeowook pada orang yang dicintainya?"

.

.

Happy reading ^^

.

.

Ryeowook turun dari mobil Kyuhyun tanpa berkata apapun, kini mereka telah kembali ke apartemen mereka, bukan Ryeowook yang memintanya tapi Kyuhyun, sepanjang perjalanan mereka hanya terdiam dan itu membuat Kyuhyun bingung, sekarang setelah sampaipun Ryeowook terlihat tidak senang. Tiba-tiba berlalu tanpa mengucapkan sepetah katapun. 'ada apa lagi dengan Ryeowook?' pikir Kyuhyun yang melihat punggung Ryeowook semakin mejauh, sementara dirinya memarkirkan mobil. Biasanya Ryeowook akan meunggunya dan mereka akan bersama memasuki kamar mereka tapi ini? Mengobrolpun tidak? Apa mungkin? Kyuhyun tersentak dengan pemikirannya sendiri, dia belum keluar dari mobil mencoba mencerna yang terjadi, apa mungkin Ryeowook kini mulai membencinya? Karena berusaha mempertahankannya? Apakah Ryeowook sedang mencari cara agar bisa pergi darinya? Bukankah waktu itu dirumahnya ketika Ryeowook menangis dia mengatakan dia sudag berbicara pada Yesung tentang apa yang telah mereka lakukan? Dan Yesung tetap mau menerimanya? Apa karena itu Ryeowook benar-benar ingin mempertahankan hatinya pada Yesung sehingga menghindarinya? Tidak! Perjanjiannya adalah 2tahun, selama 2tahun belum berlalu Kyuhyun akan mempertahankan Ryeowook, dia tidak akan menyerah akan hal itu, meski harus hidup dengan kebencian Ryeowook nantinya tapi Kyuhyun akan bertahan. Seperti kata ibunya Kyuhyun si keras kepala akan kembali, dia sudah memiliki Ryeowook. Meski tidak sepenuh hantinya entah mengapa dia sangat yakin namanya telah terukir dihati Ryeowook buktinya Ryeowook menyerahkan dirinya tanpa penolakan. Kyuhyun tersenyum mencoba menguatkan diri paling tidak dia akan sangat berusaha untuk itu. Setelah membulatkan tekad Kyuhyun dengan semangat baru segera keluar dari mobilnya, tersenyum dia akan mencoba bahagia. Kyuhyun segera memasuki apartemennya dengan pancaran semangat baru dimatanya. Dia seorang namja dan suami, jadi tidak ada yang salah dalam mempertahankan hubungan antara suami dan istri kan? 'benar Ryeowook milikku, dan aku akan mempertahankannya, Jo Kyuhyun kau adalah lelaki hebat kkkk,' puji Kyuhyun dalam hati. (aigoooo oppa (-_-"))

.

.

.

Kyuhyun baru saja memasuki kamarnya ketika dilihatnya televise menyala dan Ryeowook sedang menonton sendirian. Kyuhyun menghampirinya, dia tersentak ketika melihat pandangan Ryeowook yang kosong menatap lurus kearah televise. 'mengapa Ryeowook terlihat sangat tidak bersemagat? Dia seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu,' Kyuhyun berfikir cemas sebenarnya ada apa dengan Ryeowook? Semenjak tadi pagi saat mereka masih di kediama Jo pun Ryeowook seperti tertekan. Kyuhyun sangat tahu senyum yang diberikan Ryeowook pada eommanya ketika mereka berpamitan adalah senyum yang bukan dari biasanya, senyumnya berbeda, seperti senyum terpaksa. Kyuhyun mencoba menyentuh Ryeowook sepelan mungkin tidak ingin Ryeowook terkejut karenanya.

"Wook-a?" Kyuhyun memanggil Ryeowook dengan lembut, dipegangnya bahu sang istri dengan pelan. Ryeowook tersentak, mengalihkan pandangannya dari TV kearah Kyuhyun, entah apa yang terjadi tiba-tiba air mata Ryeowook terjatuh.

"ya! Ada apa? Lenapa kau menangis lagi?" Kyuhyun bertanya menghapus airmata dipipi Ryeowook. 'Ryeowook kenapa jadi sangat sensitive seperti ini?' pikir Kyuhyun heran

"Dra… hiks… dramanya sangat sedih!" Ryeowook menjawab terbata masih memandang Kyuhyun, yang memandangnya tidak mengerti.

"Drama?" tanya Kyuhyun kemudian, mengernyitkan halisnya ketika melihat televise yang menyala.

"N… ne, dra… hiks drama yang sedang ku tonton sangat menyedihkan se… sehingga aku menangis.. hiks" Ryeowook berkata, airmatanya tidak mau berhenti mengalir. Kyuhyun tersenyum, drama apanya?

"Wook-ah, kau bisa menceritakan padaku sebenarnya ada apa? Bukankah kita teman?" Kyuhyun sebenarnya ingin mengatakan 'bukankah aku suamimu?' tapi diurungkan niatnya Ryeowook sedang labil saat ini. Ryeowook menatap Kyuhyun intens 'teman?' entah kenapa mendengar kata teman membuat sesuatu di dalam dadanya berdenyut sakit, sehingga air matanya semakin mengalir.

"Wook-ah?" Kyuhyun berkata lirih kenapa air mata Ryeowook semakin deras? Dia tetap berusaha menghapusnya.

"su… sudah ku bilang drama…"

"Ya! Kalau mau berbohong kau harus lebih pintar lagi," Kyuhyun berkata tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari Ryeowook.

"aku.. tidak.. hik,"

"Kau bahkan sedang mennton berita, bagaimana kau bisa mengatakan itu drama?" jika situasinya tidak seperti ini, mereka pasti sudah sedang bertengkar saat ini. Kyuhyun tersenyum tidak ada candaan dalam suaranya, hanya sebuah pengertian terhadap mengapa Ryeowook berbohong. Ryeowook tersentak memandang sejenak TV yang masih menyala yang sedang menayangkan acara berita. Sungguh jika saat ini Ryeowook sedang tidak merasa sakit dia pasti sudah merasa ingin menghilang, tapi kini Ryeowook adalah seseorang yang seddang merasa rapuh entah mengapa. Ryeowook memandang televise dengan tatapan kembali kosong, membuat Kyuhyun semakin bingung.

"YA! Kim Ryeowook," dengan paksa Kyuhyun menarik wajah Ryeowook agar melihat kearahnya, "Kau ini kenapa?" ryeowook tidak menjawab hanya menangis.

"Aku mohon bicaralah! Jangan seperti ini, sedari tadi saat masih dirumah eomma pun kau bersikap seperti ini, apa yang terjadi padamu? Jika aku melakukan kesalahan aku benar-benar minta maaf eoh?" Kyuhyun memohon dia benar-benar tidak tahan dengan istrinya itu.

"hiks… ak… aku… aku bahkan tidak mengerti diriku sendiri Kyu, aku tidak tahu mengapa aku mengis, ta… tapi air mata ini tidak mau berhenti mengalir, setiap melihatmu aku selalu ingin menangis tanpa tahu alasannya, ahhh bu.. bukan hiks,,, bukan tidak tahu alasannya tapi… tapi aku membencimu," Ryeowook berkata terbata mencoba menjelaskan alasan tidak masuk akalnya menangis. Kyuhyun terkejut mendengar pernyataan Ryeowook. Membencinya?.

"Wook-ah?"

"Aku membencimu… aku benar-benar membencimu, kau kanapa kau membuatku seperti ini? Hiks…. Kau benar-benar jahan Jo Kyuhyun kau jahat.. hiks," Ryeowook berkata memukuli Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang tidak mengerti mencoba menenangkan Ryeowook yang kini sedang memukulnya meluapkan segala kekesalannya.

"Wook-ah, tenanglah apa salahku? Aku minta maaf," kyuhyun berkata mengenggam tangan ryeowook yang tadi memukulnya.

"Kau jahat!hiks… jahat, aku membencimu! Kenapa kau melakukan ini?" Ryeowook mengulangi kata-katanya, Kyuhyun semakin tidak mengerti memangnya apa yang sudah dilakukannya pada Ryeowook? Apa mungkin karena hal itu? Apa sekarang Ryeowook merasa apa yang mereka lakukan itu salah?

"Wook-ah? Ak…"

"Kau… kau membuatku selalu ingin menangis saat melihatmu, kau membuatku merasa bersalah, kau membuatku ingin selalu melihatmu, kau membuatku sedih, kau membuatku bingung, kau membuatku tidak bisa berfikir, dan kau…. Kau membuatku membenci seorang gadis yang bahkan aku tidak mengenalnya. Kau membuatku membenci Sungmin. Tidak.. hiks.. tidak bisakah kau hentikan ini? Ini benar-benar menyakitkan Kyu," Ryeowook berkata tersedu, tangisnya semakin menjadi dia sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi semuanya. Seperti bom waktu dan kini saatnya meledak. Ingatannya tentang gadis bernama Sungmin itu membuatnya sesak. Meski dia sudah berusaha menghilangkannya melalui Yesung tapi tetap saja itu tidak berhasil. Dia benar-benar merasa cemburu. Meski dia sendiri tidak mengarti tentang apa yang sedang terjadi saat ini padanya. Ingatan tentang expresi Kyuhyun dan nyonya Jo yang sedang membicarakan tentang Sungmin begitu bahagia, password di computer Kyuhyun, panggilan eomma? Itu membuat Ryeowook benar-benar sakit. Kyuhyun yang mendengarkan penjelasan Ryeowook mematung. Tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya, benarkan ini? apa Ryeowook sedang cemburu? Apa Ryeowook sedang memikirkannya? Apa Ryeowook menangis karena Sungmin? Apa Ryeowook sedang tidak merelakannya pada gadis lain? Apa Kyuhyun benar-benar bisa berharap saat ini? Tuhan. Kyuhyun membawa Ryeowook kedalam pelukannya. Tersenyum di sela isakan Ryeowook namun airmatanya perlahan ikut mengalir, apa ini tandanya Ryeowook mulai bisa membuka hati untuknya. Ryeowook mencoba memberontak dipelukan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang mengetahui Ryeowook mencoba melepaskan pelukan melonggarkan pelukannya. Ditatapnya Ryeowook yang masih terisak.

"A… aku tidak.. maafkan aku, aku tahu aku egois, sebenarnya yang jahat disini aku benarkan? Aku masih belum melepaskan Yesung oppa, tapi aku juga tidak bisa menerimamu bersama orang lain, aku tidak tahu tapi saat kau dan eomma membicarakan Sungmin aku benar-benar merasa sakit Kyu. Aku merasa seperti… seperti seorang yang bodoh! Saat kau dan eomma membicarakan Sungmin aku merasa kalah, aku tidak mau kau menceritakan seseorang dengan begitu bahagia hiks… tapi saat aku sadar tentang Yesung oppa aku benar-benar seperti wanita yang jahat, aku seperti seorang egois aku benar-benar tidak bisa memilih Kyu," Ryeowook menjelaskan panjang lebar. Kyuhyun masih mematung.

"Kyu? Aku harus bagaimana? Hiks… aku membenci diriku sendiri,"

"Sttttt.. kenapa kau membenci dirimu sendiri? Aku selalu mengatakannya padamu, selama hatimu belum sanggup untuk memilih maka biarkan seperti ini, jangan memaksakan hatimu, aku akan tetap menghormati keputusan akhirmu," Kyuhyun berkata penuh pengertian, masih mencoba menghapus air mata yang masih mengalir.

"Tapi? Pada akhirnya akan ada yang terluka!" jawab Ryeowook

"Kita bertiga akan merasakan luka yang sama aku yakin itu, meski pada akhirnya akan ada yang terluka lebih dalam, tapi siapapun itu pasti akan kembali baik, kita semua sudah memiliki pemikiran yang matang. Jika itu aku yang pada akhirnya yang harus menghilang, maka kau hanya perlu bahagia arra? Mungkin aku tidak akan pernah bisa bersama dengan orang lain karena aku terlalu mencintaimu, tapi kau harus tetap ingat, aku sudah memilikimu jadi itu tidak akan menjadi sebuah penyesalan," jawab Kyuhyun. Ryeowook masih terisak.

"kyu?"

"Berhentilah menangis, biarkan tetap seperti ini sampai kau benar-benar yakin pada pilihamu, Wook-ah!" Kyuhyun mengusap lembut pipi Ryeowook, matanya memerah melihat mata Ryeowook yang membengkan karena terlalu lama menangis. Mengusap pelan kedua mata Ryeowook dengan tangannya.

"Berhentilah menangis," ujar Kyuhyun mengecup pelan pucuk kepala Ryeowook. Kemudian turun kedahi sang istri, Ryeowook memejamkan matanya menikmati perlakuan hangat sang suami. Kyuhyun menatap Ryeowook yang kini sedang memejamkan matanya. Merasa tidak ada pergerakan dari orang dihadapannya-hanya kedua tangan Kyuhyun yang masih memegang kedua sisi wajahnya-Ryeowook membuka mata, dia melihat mata Kyuhyun sedikit memerah. Ryeowook memandang lembut lalaki dihadapannya. Kyuhyun mengarahkan wajahnya lebih dekat ke wajah Ryeowook. Ryeowook kembali memejamkan matanya. Perlahan bibir mereka bertemu, entah siapa yang memulai sentuhan dibibir mashing-masing membuat mereka hilang untuk sesaat. Kyuhyun mencium Ryeowook intens. Mencoba menikmati semuanya. Ryeowook sudah tidak bisa berfikir apapun padaha baru beberapa hari yang lalu meeka berciuman untuk pertama kalinya, tapi dia mengakui dia merindukan ini, bibir Kyuhyun begitu lembut dan dia sangat menyukai nya. Kyuhyun mencium Ryeowook penuh cinta dia tidak berharap kejadian bebeerapa malam yang lalu akan terjadi lagi, dia hanya ingin mengungkapkan cintanya yang dalam pada Ryeowook, menegaskan pada gadis tersebut bahwa selama ini tidak pernah ada gadis lain dalam hatinya. Hanya dia Kim Ryeowook. Kyuhyun melepaskan ciumannya ketika meraka sama-sama membutuhkan pasokan udara. Ditatapnya Ryeowook yang kini sedang merona.

"Kau… bisa merasakannya? Cintaku?" Kyuhyun berkata serak dan berat. Ryeowook mengangguk malu.

"Tatap mataku!" Kyuhyun kembali membawa wajah Ryeowook untuk menatapnya.

"Kau harus ingat, sebelum kau memutuskan akan bersama siapa, sebelum kau memutuskan untuk meninggalkanku aku akan selalu ada untukmu arra?"

"Eum!" Ryeowook mengangguk malu. Kyuhyun tersenyum

"Sekarang tidurlah! Jangan pikirkan apapun, mengerti? Kau tampak lebih sensitive sekarang" Kyuhyu berkata dengan begitu lembut.

"Eum! Aku juga tidak tahu, aku sangat cepat merasa kesal akhir-akhir ini, ya sudah Aku tidur dulu kau tidrulah juga bukankah besok kau harus kekantor?" Ryeowook berkata beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Sebentar lagi, aku perlu membersihakn diri dulu,"

"Baiklah aku duluan annyeong,"

"Annyeong jaljayo," Kyuhyun tersenyum saat setelah mengatakan selamat malam pada istrinya dan Ryeowook telah meingalkannya memasuki kamar. Kyuhyun memegangi bibirnya tersenyum sangat lebar. Kemudian memegangi dadanya. Ishhhhh jantungnya berdebar sangat keras tapi Kyuhyun sangat menyukai debaran itu. 'aku akan sangat… sangat berusaha Ryeowook-ah saranghae ^^" jika bisa Kyuhyun sebenarnya sangat ingin melompat saat ini karena terlalu bahagia.

.

.

.

Ryeowook merasakan tidak nyaman dalam tidunya dia terbangun begitu saja entah kenapa. Tidak biasanya dia seperti ini. 'jam berapa sekarang?' pikirnya, Ryeowook kemudian mengambil handphone yang biasa ditaruhnya di meja nakas melihat jamnya. '4.30?' sudah pagi ternyata' pikirnya. Tapi tidak biasanya dia terbangun jam segini biasanya paling lambat dia akan terbangun jam 6.00 atau paling cepat sekitar pukul 05.00/05.30. karena tidak bisa tidur kembali Ryeowook memutuskan untuk membersihkan diri dan menuju dapur, apa yang bisa dilakukannya sepagi ini? Memasak mungkin.

.

.

.

Ryeowook memandang jam yang bertengger di ruang makan mereka, jam 05.30 'ini masih terlalu pagi untuk membangunkan Kyuhyun. Biarkan Kyuhyun tidur sebentar lagi' pikirnya. Dia baru saja akan kembali kekamarnya ketika lagi-lagi sebuah ide muncul dikepalanya. Entah kenapa dia ingin melihat Kyuhyun yang sedang tidur kkk pasti lucu.

Ryeowook membuka perlahan pintu kamar Kyuhyun, berjalan pelan menuju ranjang Kyuhyun, setelah sampai Ryeowook berjongkok memandang wajah Kyuhyun yang sedang tertidur pulas. Mengamati. 'Kyuhyun begitu tampan ternyata' pikir ryeowook, dia berusaha menyentuh wajah kyuhyun dengan tangannya, tapi diurungkan karena takut membuat Kyuhyun terbangun. 'saat tidurpun Kyuhyun begitu manis, mata, hidung, dahi, halis dan eummm bibir?' eh? Ryeowook memerah ketika penglihatannya tertuju pada bibir sang suami.. aigooooo dia benar-benar separti masih mengingat ciuman Kyuhyun. Dia tersenyum, mengecup pelan bibir Kyuhyun, sebelum meninggalkan kamar tersebut. Menyisakan Kyuhyun yang masih berdamai dengan alam mimpinya. Sepertinya lelaki itu sedang berminpi sangat indah saat ini.

.

.

.

"Kau sudah bangun?" sebuah suara mengagetkan Ryeowook yang sedang menata piring dimeja makan.

"Ahhh.. Kyu? Kau sudah bangun? Bagaimana tidurmu? Apa kau sudah mandi?" Ryeowook bertanya tidak menghentikan kegiatannya, tersenyum menatap Kyuhyun yang hanya mengangguk.

"duduklah! Entah apa yang terjadi padaku tapi hari ini aku benar-benar ingin memasak kkk," Ryeowook berkata penuh keheranan pada diri sendiri. Kyuhyun hanya terkikik mendengar penuturan Ryeowook mana ada yang seprti itu.

Ryeowook mendudukkan diri dikursi didepan Kyuhyun.

"Makanlah Kyu! ^^"

"Baiklah!" Kyuhyun menjawab dan mulai acara sarapannya. Tapi karena melihat Ryeowook yang hanya terdiam memandanginya membuat kegiatannya terhenti dan balas memandang Ryeowook. Ryeowook yang melihat Kyuhyun menghentikan acara makannya, mengernyit bingung.

"Ada apa?" tanya Ryeowook bingung.

"Kau yang ada apa? Kenapa memandangiku seperti itu? Kenapa tidak makan?"

"Eh? Hehehe aku juga tidak mengerti, ayo makan!" Kyuhyun memandang Ryeowook, pagi ini entah mengapa dia merasa begitu bahagia. Mungkin karena melihat Ryeowook sudah kembali seperti dulu ceria penuh senyum. Kyuhyu melanjutkan acara makannya, sesekali menatap Ryeowook yang juga sesekali menatapnya. 'apa ini akan bertahan lama? Pagi yang seperti ini, aku benar-benar seperti seorang suami saat ini, istriku yang cantik menemaniku sarapan dengan senyum yang selalu terpancar di bibir mungilnya. Ryeowook-ah, apa aku boleh egois untuk memiliki senyum hanya untukku? Sampai kapan ini akan bertahan Ryeowook-ah? Jika aku boleh aku ingin hanya memilikimu, Wook-ah, jangan keluar rumah, jangan menemui Yesung, atau kau harus pindah kuliah atau berhenti saja bagaimana? Wook-ah, aku benar-benar tidak boleh menyerah kan? Aku akan melakukannya aku akan mencoba mempertahankanmu, mengerti? I love you ^^' kyuhyun terus memperhatikan Ryeowook yang kini sedang memasukan suap demi suap makanan. Cantik.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Kkkkkkk pulllllll KyuWook hohohohohoho…. Eummmmm berapa chap lagi yah kira-kira? Sepertinya ff ini akan lumayan panjang hehehehe, semoga para reader ga bosen buat baca dan komen yah! Authornya juga ga tahu ne ff bakan kapan END'a kkkk soalnya diotak author masih bertumpuk hal-hal yang bisa membuat si evil menderita kkkkk, dan masih bingung sama ENDnya antara KyuWook dan YeWook kkkk… mian yah ga bisa bales ripiu satu-satu soalnya ini ajah aku ngebut bikinnya, sekarang lagi sibuknya-sibuknya, semoga aku dapat waktu kosong 3minggu ini, kalo ga ada waktu kosong mungkin selama 3 minggu aku ga apdet mianhae #bow terimakasih sekali lagi buat yang ripiu ^^


	9. Chapter 9

Tittle: the one I love

Pairing: KyuWook/YeWook and Other

Warn: ganderswitch, gaje, aneh dan kawan-kawan.

Chapter: 9/?

Author: Jo KyuZha

Summary:"kyuhyun sangat mencintai istrinya,Ryeowook. tapi ketika dia menyadari hati Ryeowook tidak pernah menjadi miliknya apakah dia masih bisa bertahan? Atau melepaskan ryeowook pada orang yang dicintainya?"

.

.

Happy reading ^^

.

.

Seorang gadis baru saja keluar dari pintu kedatangan bandara. Setelah keluar matanya berkeliling mencari seseorang yang dikenalnya, orang yang menjemputnya. Dia tersenyum menampakkan gigi kelinci yang begitu manis. Dibukanya kacamata hitam yang bertengger manis diwajahnya, ketika dilihatnya, seseorang yang dikenalnya, sedang melambai kearahnya, dengan langkah pasti didekatinya orang tersebut dengan mata berbinar dan senyum penuh yang manis.

"Annyeong, pak Jang," Katanya ceria

"Annyeong nona Sungmin. Apa kabar? Lama tidak bertemu anda semakin cantik saja," Pak Jang kepala sopir kediaman Jo yang bertugas menjemputnya dari Bandara, bertanya. Sungmin tersenyum.

"Baru anda yang mengatakan aku cantik, biasanya mereka mengatakan aku manis, kkk," sungmin tersenyum manis.

"Ahhh.. anda cantik dan manis sekaligus," Pak Jang berkata.

"Anda bisa saja, apa kita bisa pergi sekarang?"

"Ahhh maaf baiklah mari!"

.

.

.

"bagaimana Eomma dan Kyuhyun?" Sungmin bertanya ketika mereka telah berada didalam mobil yang berjalan.

"Nyonya baik! tuan muda juga baik, mungkin sekarang nyonya sedang memasak untuk menyambut anda,"

"Aigoooo…. Eomma selalu begitu kkkk, aku merindukannya,"

"nyonya juga merindukamu, ketika anda mengatakan akan kemari beliau heboh berbelanja dan ingin memasak sendiri,"

"eomma selalu begitu," Sungmin berkata tersenyum membayangkan betapa hebohnya nyonya Jo dalam menyambut kedatangannya.

"Kyuhyun? Eummm bagaimana?" Tanya Sungmin kemudian.

"Tuan muda, tidak tinggal di kediaman Jo semenjak kuliah,"

"Ahhh.. bagaimana dengan istrinya?"

"Mereka baru saja pergi beberapa hari yang lalu dari kediaman Jo,"

"Apa dia bahagia? Ku dengar dari Jo eomma, istrinya adah cinta pertamanya?" tanya Sungmin lagi, pak Jang yang mengerti semua yang terjadi pada Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bisa mengerti mengapa Sungmin sangat ingin mengetahui keadaan tuan mudanya.

"Benar! Saya kurang tahu soalnya tuan muda memilih tinggal diapartemen daripada dirumah,"

"ahhh… apa mereka sudah punya bayi? Bukankan ini sudah hampir 6bulan?"

"Saya kurang tahu, tapi sepertinya belum saat kemarin menginap sepertinya belum ada tanda-tanda nyonya kim mengandung,"

"Arraseo," Sungmin menyudahi pertanyaannya, lebih memilih memandang keluar jendela, menikmati pemandangan yang ada. Ingatannya tertuju pada seseorang yang menjadi objek pembicaraan mereka. Kyuhyun. Baru saja beberapa minggu yang lalu mereka bertemu di Jepang. Tapi jujur dia sudah merindukan kembali lelaki jahil pembenci sayur itu. Kyu.

.

.

.

"Eomma!" Sungmin berlari menuju sosok yang dirindukannya, ibu kedua baginya.

"Sungmin-ahhh! Aigoooo peluk eomma!" Nyonya Jo menyambut kedatangan orang yang sudah dianggapnya putrinya itu.

"Aku merindukamu!"

"Eomma juga!" mereka saling berpelukan (dah kayak telethubis ajah kkk)

"Ayo masuk eomma sudah memasak untukmu! Kau pasti lapar dan lelah!"

"Baiklah ^^"

"aigooo kau semakin manis saja!"

"eomma juga tidak berubah, tetap awet muda!"

"kau bisa saja! Pelayan Jung tolong bawa koper Sungmin kekamarnya,"

"Nde! Nonya."

.

.

.

Drtttt….drtttt…drtttt….

Ryeowook merasakan handphone nya bergetar, dia tersenyum saat mengetahui siapa yang menelponnya, seseorang disampingnya sesekali meliriknya yang sedang memandangi teleponnya, sebelum Ryeowook mengangkatnya, sedikit penasaran siapa sipenelpon yang membuat Ryeowook tersenyum seperti itu.

"ahhhh… halo Kyu? Ada apa?" Ryeowook berkata ceria ketika mengangkat teleponnya, Yesung namja tampan disampingnya tiba-tiba merubah raut wajah menjadi sulit sedih dan errrr cemburu? Mungkin.

"…"

"eh? Memangnya kenapa?"

"…"

"Eomma? Baiklah!"

"…"

"Menjemputku? Eummm baiklah aku pikir Yesung oppa juga pasti tidak bisa mengantarku!" Ryeowook berkata melihat kearah Yesung yang kini sedang mengernyit bingung.

"…."

"Jam 1 saja kau dari kantor aku pulang sekitar jam 01.30."

"….."

"Baiklah, annyeong ^^"

"apa itu Kyuhyun?" Yesung bertanya setelah Ryeowook menutup teleponnya dan memasukannya kembali ke dalam tas. Sebenarnya dia sudah tahu jawabannya.

"eum… hari ini dia memintaku pulang lebih awal, sepertinya Jo eomma, menyuruh kami datang ke kediaman Jo, jadi acara hari ini kita batalkan ne oppa?" Ryeowook berkata penuh penyesalan, sebenarnya hari ini dia berencana pergi ke seatu tempat bersama Yesung.

"Nde! Tidak apa-apa, jangan cemberut seperti itu, kita bisa pergi lain kali," Yesung berkata mengacak pelan rambut Ryeowook dengan satu tangan. Sebelum terfokus kembali untuk menyetir.

"Oppa, tidak marah?"

"Kenapa harus marah? Aku mengerti kok,"

"Yayyy! Oppa the best, sekarang ayo cepat…cepat kita akan terlambat." Ryeowook berkata ceria.

"Kau semakin manja saja sih?" Yesung berkata sedikit merasa ada yang berbeda dari Ryeowook-yang entah apa itu-.

"Ishhhh… Kyuhyun juga mengatakannya, aku pikir aku biasa saja!" Ryeowook membela diri, cemberut. Yesung hanya tersenyum kecil.

.

.

.

"Kyuhyun!" Ryeowook sedikit berteriak errrr… bukan sedikit sebenarnya, karena dengan teriakannya membuat orang-orang disekitar mereka melihat penasaran kearahnya Kyuhyu yang baru saja masuk ke area kampus tersenyum saat mengetahui sosok yang dicarinya kini telah berjalan-berlari kecil-kearahnya diikuti seorang namja dibelakangnya. Kyuhyun sangat tahu siapa namja tersebut.

"Kenapa kau berlari seperti itu Wook-ah? Ahhh annyeong Yesung sunbae!" Kyuhyun berusaha setenang mungkin menyapa Yesung,. Mencoba sebisa mungkin melenyapkan seseuatu yang menyakiti hatinya, ketika mengingat Ryeowook bersama Yesung seharian ini. Meski mereka hanya didalam kampus.

"Ahhh annyeong Kyu, lama tidak bertemu bagaimana kabarmu?" Yesung bertanya tenang.

"aku baik! kuliahmu sudah selesai Wook-ah?"

"Nde Kyu, oppa aku kan sudah bilang tidak perlu mengantarku!" Ryeowook berkata cemberut kearah Yesung yang kini sedang tersenyun.

"Tidak apa-apa kan? Aku juga ingin bertemu Kyuhyun," Yesung menjawab mengacak rambut Ryeowook.

"Ishhhhh… kenapa oppa sangat suka mengacak rambutku sih? Menyebalkan," Ryeowook kembali merajuk. Yang sukses membuat Kyuhyun tertegun. Sosok Ryeowook yang berbeda. Inikah Ryeowook yang lain? Ryeowook begitu maja terhadap Yesung, senyumnya sangat polos saat bertemu Yesung, dan yang terpenting adalah tidak ada sinar kesedihan dimatanya saat bersama Yesung. Kyuhyun mematung menyaksikan pemandangan di hadapannya. Sepertinya, keputusannya menjemput Ryeowook salah, karena dia benar-benar merasa sakit saat ini. Ryeowook tampak sangat bahagia bersama Yesung ketimbang dirinya, kanapa begitu? Ryeowook tersenyum dengan begitu polos dan indah tapi saat berada disisinya kanapa Ryeowook lebih sering menangis? Kyuhyun tersentak tentu saja karena Ryeowook mencintai Yesung, meski Ryeowook pernah mengatakan mulai mengukir nama Kyuhyun dihatinya. Nama Yesung adalah yang tetap mendominasi benarkan?

",,,,,yu? Kyuhyun-ah?" Kyuhyun tersentak, dilihatnya Ryeowook yang kini sedang menatapnya heran. Yesung sudah tidak ada?

"Ada apa? Kau seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu?" Ryeowook bertanya penasaran.

"Ahhh… anniyo, Yseung sunbae?"

"Yesung oppa ada mengajar sekarang jadi dia sudah kembali, kau kenapa sih? Bahkan tidak memperhatikan oppa yang berpamitan?"

"Tidak apa-apa ayo pergi eomma sudah menunggu, tapi kita pulang dulu, aku ingin berganti baju."

"Baiklah!"

.

.

.

"Kyu~"

"Eum?" Kyuhyun tidak terlalu menanggapi panggilan Ryeowook perhatiannya sepenuhnya tertuju pada jalalan. Dan Yesung. Yang sejak tadi pagi bersama Ryeowook.

"Aku ingin beli es krim dulu boleh?"

"Eh?" Kyuhyun menyisikan mobilnya sebelum menghentikan lajunya agar bisa sepenuhnya menatap Ryeowook. Ryeowook yang ditatap seperti itu hanya mengernyit bingung.

"a…apa? Apa ada yang salah dengan permintaanku?" Ryeowook bertanya lagi

"Tidak! Tidak ada sebenarnya, hanya kanapa tiba-tiba? Padahal tadi kita melewati kedai es krim?"

"Tadi aku belum mau! Aku maunya baru sekarang! Jika kau tidak mau membelikannya juga tidak apa-apa kok, bisa nanti saja!"

"Apa maksudmu? Kita akan membelinya." Kyuhyun menjawab tersenyum.

"terimakasih ^^, ahhh Kyu?"

"Ada apa? Apa kau menginginkan sesuatu lagi?" Kyuhyun menjawab, nada bahagia tidak bisa disembunyikan dari suaranya. Tentu saja sejak pernikahan mereka yang hampir berumur 6 bulan ini pertama kalinya Ryeowook meminta dibelikan sesuatu padanya, bukankan itu suatu kemajuan? Ryeowook sudah berani meminta sesuatu.

"tidak! Hanya ingatkan aku membawa cupid dari rumah eomma, aku merindukannya, kemarin aku tidak sempat membawanya,"

Kyuhyun tersenyum tentu saja tidak sempat membawanya, dia bahkan pulang dalam keadaan kesal.

"Baiklah!"

"Terima kasih lagi ^^"

"eum ^^" Kyuhyun kembali memfokuskan dirinya untuk menyetir. Apa saat ini yang terjadi yah? Sepertinya di dalam mobil ini sedang diliputi oleh kabahagiaan. Entahlah.

.

.

.

"sebenarnya ada apa? Kenapa eomma tiba-tiba menyuruh kita ke rumah?" Ryeowook bertanya ketika mereka berada di halaman menuju mobil Kyuhyun. Mereka berdua telah berganti baju dengan yang lebih santai.

"Molla! Eomma hanya menyuruh kita datang tanpa member penjelasan untuk apa! Masuklah"

"Eummm… aku juga sebenarnya ingin memintamu kerumah eomma kemarin-kemarin, untuk mengambil cupid, tapi aku taku takut merepotkanmu."

Entah kenapa setiap kali Ryeowook menyebut cupid Kyuhyun merasa sangat bahagia dan geli(?) pasalanya siapa yang iseng membeir nama boneka jerapah dengan cupid? Kkkk tapi dia sangat gembira Ryeowook menyukai pemberiannya itu.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun baru saja sampai dikediaman Jo, setelah memarkirkan mobilnya dia dan Ryeowook segera menuju rumah besar tersebut.

.

Tettttt…tettt…

.

Tidak perlu waktu lama sampai pintu terbuka setelah memencet bel, seorang wanita berperawakan pendek membungkuk.

"Annyeong tuan muda,nyonya muda! Nyonya besar sudah menunggu diruang makan, silahkan,"

"Baiklah ayo Wook-ah," Tanpa perlu menunggu Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook segera menuju ruang makan.

"Eomma ada ap…. Sungmin noona?" Kyuhyun terkejut bukan main saat penglihatannya tertuju pada seseorang yang sedang duduk bersama sang eomma di kursi meja makan. Sungmin tesenyum.

"Merindukanku Kyu?" tanyanya. Kyuhyun yang sudah menganggap Sungmin sebagai kakaknya itu tidak dapat menyembunyikan raut bahagia ketika bertemu dengan Sungmin, padahal belum ada satu bulan mereka baru bertemu di Jepang. Kyuhyun segera berjalan menuju Sungmin yang kini telah berdiri dari duduknya, memeluk sungmin dengan senyum yang tidak pernah lepas dari bibirnya.

Ryeowook yang melihat pemandangan yang menyesakkan baginya hanya bisa mematung melihat kebahagiaan keluarga ini, Nyonya Jo tersenyum dengan begitu hangat, Kyuhyun tersenyum dengan begitu bahagia dan gadis berrnama Sungmin itu tersenyum dengan begitu cantik. Entah Kyuhyun terlalu senang kah sampai melupakannya? Kyuhyun bahkan belum menyuruhnya duduk dan langsung menghambur kepelukan 'noona'nya. Sesuatu seperti menghantam Ryeowook, hatinya begitu sakit, dia sangat ingin menangis saat ini, tapi sekuat tenaga ditahannya. Ryeowook menggigit bibir bawahnya berusaha menahan apapun yang hendak keluar dari matanya.

"Ryeowook-ah? Kenapa masih berdiri disana?" suara nyonya Jo mengantarkannya kembali kealam sadar.

"Kyu… kau ini bagaimana? Eomma tahu kau sangat merindukan Sungmin tapi kau juga tidak boleh mengacuhkan Ryeowook seperti itu, Wook-ah ayo duduk!" nyonya Jo yang sudah berdiri disampingnya-entah kapan- menuntunnya menuju meja makan.

"Ahhh,,, nde!" jawab Ryeowook sedikit canggung. Kyuhyun yang menyadari kesalahannya langsung melepaskan pelukan dari Sungmin dan berjalan menuju tempat disamping Ryeowook. Mencoba tersenyum.

"ahhhh mianhae Wook-ah hehehe,"

"Tidak apa-apa Kyu," hanya itu jawaban Ryeowook, sebenarnya jawaban itu tidak sesuai dengan keadaan hatinya yang saat ini ingin sekali membawa Kyuhyun kabur dari tempat itu.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengenalkan istrimu padaku Kyu?" Sebuah suara mengalihkan pandangan mereka. Sungmin sipenanya kini sedang tersenyum manis kearah mereka.

"Ahhhh,.. ia Wook-ah itu Sungmin noona, dan Noona ini istriku Ryeowook bukankan dia sangat cantik?" Kyuhyun berkata senang tanpa menyadari perubahan wajah Ryeowook yang kini telah memerah sempurna.

"ck… kau ini! Tentu saja kau akan menyebutnya cantik dia kan istrimu, jika dia istri tetanggamu kau tidak akan beranu menyebutnya cantik," Sungmin berkata menggoda.

"YA! Noona kau tetap saja menyebalkan,"

"Dan kau masih saja suka merajuk! Baby Kyu?"

"Hentikan! Aku bukan bayi, berhenti memanggilku seperti itu!"

"Apa? Mana ada pria dewasa yang masih suka merajuk?"

"Memangnya siapa yang merajuk? Itu hanya dalam pikiranmu saja!"

"Kau seharusnya belajar lebih dewasa! Kau sudah menikah!"

"Aku dewasa! Kau saja yang tidak tahu"

"Aku tidak melihat ada lelaki dewasa disini,"

"Aku tidak harus menunjukannya padamu kan?" mereka terus saja beradu mulut tidak ada yang mau kalah, seperti anak kecil, tanpa menyadari perubahan raut wajah seseorang diantara mereka. Ryeowook melihat pertengakaran dihadapannya dengan expresi yang sulit diartikan. Sedih dan cemburu mendominasi disana. Ryeowook menatap Kyuhyun yang sangat berbeda, sosok Kyuhyun yang lain, sosok Kyuhyun yang tidak pernah dilihatnya selama 6 bulam mereka hidup bersama, Kyuhyun yang sangat dulu sekali sosok Kyuhyun yang dulu pernah dikenalnya semasa SMA. Yang dipikirnya telah tidak ada digantikan dengan Kyuhyun yang dewasa. Ternyata dia salah Kyuhyun yang kekanakan masih ada, dan kini dia kembali melihatnya, dan itu bukan karena dirinya? Kyuhyun yang maja, Kyuhyun yang tidak mau kalah, Kyuhyun yang ceria? Kyuhyun yang begitu bahagia. Kyuhyun yang benar-benar berbeda. Sekali lagi Ryeowook menggigit bibir bawahnya mencoba menahan tangis.

"Sudah! Kalian ini selalu begitu, ini waktunya makan. Wook-ah makanlah yang banyak,"

"Eh? Nde! Eommanie," Ryeowook mencoba bersikap sewajar mungkin.

"Ryeowook?" Sungmin tiba-tiba memanggil namanya membuat Ryeowook mau tidak mau menatap gadis itu. Kini Ryeowook bisa melihat secara langsung gadis yang selama ini, membuat hatinya tidak yang dicemburuinya. Kulit Sungmin sangat putih dan terlihat halus, dengan rambut sebahu, memberikan kesan muda padanya, meski begitu pesona dewasa tidak bisa diabaikan terpancar dari wajahnya yang imut itu. Matanya berbinar, bibir M yang manis dan hidung mancung. Ryeowook pasti akan benar-benar kalah jika harus bersaing dengan Sungmin.

"Nde?"

"Kenapa kau mau menikah dengan Kyuhyun?" Sungmin bertanya langsung?

"Eh?"

"Noona!" Kyuhyun berkata kesal, yang menyisakan kikikan kecil dari Sungmin dan Eommanya. Ryeowook masih mematung.

.

.

.

Ryeowook bersender pada tepian tempat tidur sambil memeluk boneka jerapah besar keayangannya. Boneka pemberian Kyuhyun, meski terlihat tenang siapa yang menyangka kalau sebenarnya dia gelisah, ya Ryeowook ini sedang gelisah memikirkan apa yang sedang terrjadi diluar sana. Kyuhyun, nyonya Jo dan gadis bernama Sungmin, Ryeowook merasa menyesal, kenapa tadi dia memutuskan untuk pergi kekamar? Sehingga membiarkan mereka mengobrol dengan santai bertiga tanpa dirinya. Siapa yang tahu kalau kini Sungmin da Kyuhyun sedang mengobrol berdua?

"Omo? Tidak! Cupid-ah apa yang harus aku lakukan? Mereka sedang apa?" Ryeowook bertanya pada jerapah dipelukannya. Memeluknya semakin erat..

"Kenapa kau diam saja? Aku benar-benar ingin tahu apa yang mereka lakukan? Apa aku kebawah saja? Tapi dengan alasan apa?" Ryeowook lagi-lagi bertanya pada udara kosong yang tentu saja tidak mendapat jawaban. Tiba-tiba sebuah pemikiran muncul dikepalanya. Tentu saja istri mengajak suaminya pulang ketempat mereka bukan sesuatu yang memalukan bukan? Dan itu wajar.

"kkkkkk… benar, aku lelah dan ingin pulang ^^, Cupid-ah kau harus mendukungku okeh?" Ryeowook segera turun dari ranjangnya setelah mendapat ide tersebut, meninggalkan boneka jerapah yang tadi dipeluknya.

"Tapi… tunggu dulu," langkah nya terhenti sesaat ketika akan mencapai pintu. Berbalik untuk melihat kembali kerah tempat tidur dimana bonekanya berada. Kembali berjalan kearahnya.

"Kau! Harus ikut denganku, bagaimana kau bisa tinggal disini? Aku kesinipun untuk menjemputmu, ^^" Ryeowook lagi-lagi bermonolog sendiri. Memeluk boneka jerapahnya, Ryeowook akhirnya pergi menuju ruang tengah kediaman Jo mencari suaminya.

.

.

.

Ryeowook hanya melihat nyonya Jo sedang duduk sendirian di salah satu sofa ruang tamu. Menonton TV. 'kemana Kyuhyun dan Sungmin?' tanyanya dalam hati, tidak mau menduga-duga hal yang tidak-tidak Ryeowook memutuskan mendekati sang ibu mertua menanyakan Kyuhyun.

"Eommani!" nyonya Jo yang sedang menonton TV mengalihkan pandangannya pada sumber suara. Tersenyum saat melihat Ryeowook berjalan mendekatinya dengan boneka jerapah besar –yang dia tahu pemberian siapa-dalam pelukannya.

"Wook-ah? Kau sudah tidak apa-apa? Apa perlu memanggilkan dokter? Duduklah!"

"Anninyo eomma, hanya pusing sedikit saja, tidak perlu dokter, lagi pula aku sudah tidak apa-apa," Ryeowook menjawab pertanyaan nyonya Jo setelah mendudukan dirinya dikursi samping ibu mertuanya, matanya berkeliling mencari sesuatu, ahhh lebih tepatnya seseorang.

"Eomma! Kyuhyun?" Ryeowook tidak melanjutkan pertanyaannya. Nyonya Jo yang mengerti apa yang hendak ditanyakan menantunya hanya tersenyum sebelum menjawab.

"Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sedang keluar membeli sesuatu, Sungmin membutuhkan beberapa barang jadi Kyuhyun menemaninya." Nyonya Jo berkata dengan nada suara yang lembut. Ryeowook terdiam. Belanja? Bersama? Berdua? Kenapa harus ditemani Kyuhyun? Kan ada sopir.

"Apa lama?" Ryeowook yang tadi sedang bergelut dengan pikirannya akhirnya bertanya penuh penasaran. Nyonya Jo tersenyum.

"Sebentar lagi mereka juga akan pulang, aigooo apa kau merindukan suamimu?" tanya nyonya Jo, yang sukses membuat Ryeowook memerah.

"Hahahaha kau ini lucu sekali, wajar jika kau merindukannya, kau istrinya, sudahlah sambil menunggu mereka kau temani eomma disini ya?"

"Nde, eomma."

"Ahhhh… wook-ah orang tuamu apa kabar? Apa mereka belum kembali dari luar negri?"

"Belum eomma… appa bilang mungkin mereka baru akan kembali bulan depan, karena tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang harus diselesaikan disana, jadi kepulangan mereka diundur,"

"Aigooo… ada apa dengan pembisnis-pembisnis itu? Kenapa mereka kompak sekali, appa Kyuhyun juga membatalkan kepulangannya. Untung Sungmin datang jadi eomma kembali ada teman," perkataan nyonya Jo sukses membuat Ryeowook tersiam, apapun pembicaraan mereka. Pada akhirnya akan kembali pada orang yang sama Sungmin. Ryeowook hanya tersenyum kecil menaggapinya.

.

"kami pulang," terdengar dua buah suara dibarengi suara pintu terbuka, menampakkan dua sosok yang sejak tadi ditunggau. Mereka seperti biasa sedang bercanda.

"Kau! Ishhhh aku benci padamu!" adalah suara Kyuhyun yang terdengar kesal. Sungmin terkikik

"Kau pikir aku percaya? Orang yang paling tidak bisa kau benci setelah kedua orang tuamu adalah aku benarkan? Baby Kyu?"

"Hentikan itu! Kau terlalu percaya diri."

"Aigoooo kalian ini kenapa lagi?" nyonya Jo bertanya penuh senyum diwajahnya. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang sejak tadi bertengkar kini memfokuskan pandangannya pada dua orang yang sedang duduk di ruangat tersebut. Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar ketika melihat Ryeowook disana, segera saja mendudukkan dirinya disamping istri yang sangat dicintainya itu. Memegang tangan Ryeowook.

"Sudah lebih baik?" Kyuhyun bertanya yang hanya sibalas anggukkan oleh Ryeowook.

"Apa ada yang kau inginkan?" Kyuhyun bertanya lagi. Dengan nada suaraanya yang lembut tidak memperdulikan dua orang lagi yang sedang berada disana.

"Aku ingin pulang!"

"EH?"

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Di buat disela-sela waktu insomnia yang kumat kkkk,,, diantara tuga perbaikan skripsi dan tumpukka nilai-nilai hohohoho… jadia muan kalo yang ini benar-benar gaje hehehe, setelah mencobanya ternyata saya bisa menyelesaikan satu chap sambil curi-curi waktu jadi untuk kedepannya saya akan mencobanya lagi semoga bisa tetap seperti ini sampai ff ini selesai. Tapi tidak bisa sepeti kemaren yang seminggu bisa 3kali post. Mungkin ini akan lebih lama, 5hari sekali mungkin. Mengingat saya harus berinteraksi dengan leptop tapi tidak bisa terfokus pada ff sepenuhnya, berharap Reader ku tersayang bisa memakluminya ^^, yang nunggu End'a ff ini mungkin sekitar 4 atau 5chapter lagi baru tamat. Bagaimana endingnya? Terus ikutin ajah ^^. Apapun itu saya pasti menamatkan ff ini kok, sayah tidak mungkin mengecawakan reader sayang hehehe.

Sekali lagi hanya bisa berterimakasih pada reader yng telah memberikan komen. Maaf sekali tetap tidak bisa menyebutkan satu-satu. Intinya, Ripiu kalian adalah yang memberikan semangat untuk menulis hehehe sangat berterimakasih.

Untuk beberapa pertanyan:

Tentang siapa sebenarnaya Sungmin dan ada hubungan apa dengan keluarga Jo, akan dijelaskan di chap depan ^^

Untuk FF HIM2 yang diblog… akan dilanjut kok tapi mungkin baru akan post kembali setelah lebaran nanti jadi yang mau mampir ke blog setelah lebaran silahkan ^^

Kkkkk aku sengaja bikin Kyu lebih dewasa disini soalnya aku pengen bikin sesuatu yang beda hehehe

Soal NC (sebenarnya ga ngerti NC itu artinya apa kkkk) tapi berhubung pas aku nyari-nyari 'ff nc' itu apa dan ternyata jeng….jeng…jeng… ff yang eummmm romantisnya keterlaluan hahaha, kemungkina ga aka nada di ff aku, mian #bow aku bener-bener ga tau gimana bikin ff NC itu hohoho

P.s: NC apaan sih? Itu singkatan yah? Pas aku tanya ke mbah google kok dia jawabnya 'North Carolina' kkkk #abaikan, jadi bagi siapa aja yang nunggu ff ini silahkan datang lagi kemari 5 hari kemudian hehehehe.

Karena dibuat dalam masa-masa tidak tidur dan terbelit dengan naskah skripsi jadi muan kalo typos bertebaran hohhpo


	10. Chapter 10

Tittle: the one I love

Pairing: KyuWook/YeWook and Other

Warn: ganderswitch, gaje, aneh dan kawan-kawan.

Chapter: 10/?

Author: Jo KyuZha

Summary:"kyuhyun sangat mencintai istrinya,Ryeowook. tapi ketika dia menyadari hati Ryeowook tidak pernah menjadi miliknya apakah dia masih bisa bertahan? Atau melepaskan ryeowook pada orang yang dicintainya?"

.

.

Happy reading ^^

.

.

"Kau ini kenapa?" Kyuhyun bertanya pada Ryeowook saat mereka hanya berdua dikamar Kyuhyun dikediaman Jo, ya saat Ryeowook tiba-tiba meminta pulang Kyuhyun justru mengajak Ryeowook kekamar 'mereka'. Ryeowook yang sedari tadi hanya diam memberanikan diri menatap Kyuhyun.

"Aku hanya ingin pulang, aku lelah apa ada yang salah dengan itu?" Ryeowook menjawab mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah lain tidak menatap Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menatap Ryeowook tajam. Lelah? Hanya karena alasan lelah? Bahkan disini mereka memiliki kamar sendiri kenapa harus pulang keapartemen?

"Tidak ada yang salah dengan itu, jika hanya karena lelah kau bisa istirahat dikamar ini, kenapa harus pulang? Kumohon Wook-ah sebentar lagi saja Ne? Sungmin…" Kyuhyun tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya ketika tiba-tiba Ryeowook menatapnya, dan berdiri dari duduknya diatas ranjang.

"Sungmin? Apa karena Sungmin kau tidak mau pulang?" Ryeowook bertanya, matanya memerah. Kyuhyun menatap bingung? Sungmin?

"Kumohon jangan mulai! Kenapa sih kau selalu terlihat tidak senang jika itu menyangkut Sungmin?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan nada heran didalamnya.

"Kau yang jangan mulai, sejak datang kemari matamu memang hanya tertuju pada Sungmin eonni, kau bahkan mengabaikanku benarkan? Sebenarnya Sungmin itu siapa bagimu?" Ryeowook berkata sedikit berteriak.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas, menatap kearah Ryeowook benar-benar penasaran dengan apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi pada Ryeowook. Mengajak Ryeowook kembali duduk diranjang, mencoba menenangkannya. Tersenyum menatap Ryeowook.

"Berbaringlah! Aku akan menceritakan bagaimana aku sangat menyayangi Sungmin," Kyuhyun meminta Ryeowook berbaring ditempat tidur, dan Kyuhyun disebelahnya. Entahlah Kyuhyun tahu ini tidak terlalu penting bagi Ryeowook. Tapi dia tidak mau Ryeowook tidak menyukai Sungmin tanpa alasan. Ryeowook menurut mulai membaringkan dirinya disamping Kyuhyun.

.

.

Flashback

.

.

Kyuhyun kecil sedang asyik bermain perosotan yang terketak dihalam TK tempatnya sekolah. Sendirian. Ya Kyuhyun lebih senang bermain sendirian daripada dengan teman-temannya yang berisik itu. Lagi pula teman-temannya selalu mengejeknya yang memang sering sakit dan memiliki daya tahan tubuh yang lemah.

"Lihatlah! Si tukang sakit sedang bermain sendirian! Hati-hati Kyu nanti kau sakit jika terlalu lelah!" salah seorang temannya berkta, seperti sebuah perhatian memang, tapi nyatanya itu adalah sebuah ejekan. Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya bosan pasalnya sudah terlalu sering dia mendapatkan ejekan seperti itu dari teman-temannya. Semenjak orang tuanya datang dan meminta pihak sekolah untuk bembebaskannya dari pelajaran olah raga, Kyuhyun yang saat itu memang tidak menyukai olah raga atau apapun yang bisa membuatnya berkeringat senang-senang saja dengan hal itu. Karena Kyuhyun seperti memiliki kelebihan stok keringat, yang hanya dengan berlari beberapa meter saja keringatnya sudah bercucuran seperti habis mandi. Dan Kyuhyun merasa sangat tidak nyaman dengan hal itu.

"Jangan mengganggunya!" adalah suara anak lain yang sangat tidak asing bagi Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun tersenyum kearah gadis kecil yang sedikit lebih tua darinya itu, teman satu-satunya Kyuhyun. Sungmin. Ya. Kyuhyun hanya berteman dengan Sungmin karena menurutnya Sungmin bukan yeoja berisik seperti yang lain, Sungmin juga sangat baik dan Sungmin adalah tetangganya. Dan yang terpenting Sungmin sudah SD jadi di taman kanak-kanak ini tidak ada yang berani menganggunya.

"Ishhhh! Ayo pergi, pembelanya sudah datang!" ujar salah satu anak yang tadi hendak menganggu Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tersenyum meremehkan ketika anak-anak nakal itu pergi. Berjalan mendekati Sungmin.

"Hentikan senyumanmu itu!" ujar Sungmin saat melihat Kyuhyun tersenyu meremehkan kearah teman-temannya.

"Kenapa? Bukankah mereka lucu? Kenapa kabur seperti itu saat melihat noona? Bukankan noona hanya seorang perempuan? Mereka pengecut!" Kyuhyun berkata menatap Sungmin.

CTAK

Sebuah jitakan berhasil Sungmin daratkan kekepala Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun meringis.

"YA! Kenapa Noona memikulku?" tanya Kyuhyun kesal

"Itu hukuman untukmu, karena telah meremehkanku! Apa maksudnya aku hanya seorang yeoja? Dan lagi kalau mereka pengecut kau ini apa?" sungmin berkata kesal. Kyuhyun hanya menampakkan senyum lima jarinya mendengar ucapan Sungmin. Itulah kenapa Kyuhyun sangat senang bersama Sungmin. Sungmin selalu bisa diandalkan untuk melindunginya.

.

.

Kyuhyun menatap syok pada tubuh Sungmin yang kini dipenuhi darah yang mengalir dari kepalanya. Tubuhnya mendadak kaku, tubuh Sungmin kini sedang dikerumuni para guru dan membawanya pergi dari tempat kejadian. Kyuhyun masih mematung. Tubuhnya bergetar. Tadi teman-temannya mengajaknya bermain ditaman sekolah yang terdapat sebuah pohon disana, di bawah pohon tersebut ada sebuah batu yang ukurannya tidak bisa dibilang kecil meski tidak terlalu besar. Namun bagi anak SD jika kau jatuh kebatu itu pasti akan sangat sakit. Ketika sedang asyik bermain tiba-tiba salah satu temannya memintanya utuk memanjat pohon tersebut, pohon yang tidak terlalu tinggi bagi orang dewasa tapi bagi anak umur 7 tahun? Pohon itu tidak bisa dibilang rendah. Ditambah kenyataan Kyuhyun tidak bisa memanjat.

"Jangan berani-berani! kau tidak bisa memanjat Kyu!" Sungmin berusaha meyakinkan Kyuhyun.

"kkkk Benarkan? Kyuhyun tidak bisa memanjat," ejek salah satu anak.

"sebenarnya apa yang dia bisa sih? Tidak pernah ikut olah raga, tidak bisa memanjat pohoh, hanya bisa mengerkjakan soal-soal saja? Itu tidak bisa dibilang keren," tambah anak yang lain.

"Kalian hentikan!" Sungmin menjawab.

"kyu.." Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun

"aku akan memanjat." Kyuhyun menjawab tegas.

"Kyuhyun!" Sungmin mencoba memperingatkan.

"Noona jangan ikut campur, ini urusanku! Aku akan membuktikan pada mereka bahwa aku bisa memanjat pohon!"

"Tapi Kyu? Kau kan.."

"aku akan tetap memanjat noona tenang saja," setelah berkata seperti itu, Kyuhyun mendekati tempat pohon itu berada, menyisakan Sungmin yang menatap khawatir padanya.

Kyuhyun menatap horror pohon dihadapannya. Menelan ludah dan menatap teman-temannya yang sedang meunggu, menunggu Kyuhyun untuk segera memanjat pohon tersebut.

1

2

3

Kyuhyun mulai menapakkan kakinya kebatang pohon yang memang memiliki pijakan untuk dipanjat. 'ini mudah' pikir Kyuhyun, dia memanjat semakin tinggi.

"Sudah Kyu turunlah, jangan terlalu tinggi nanti kau jatuh," Sungmin kembali berkata khawatir pada lalaki yang lebih muda darinya itu. Kyuhyun tidak perduli dengan ucapan Sungmin dan terus memanjat semakin tinggi, sampai tiba-tiba kakinya salah berpijak dan menyebabkannya terpeleset. Kyuhyun yang terkejut reflex melepaskan tangannya yang sedang memegang batang pohon. Tubuhnya melayang, terasa ringan. anak-anak yang sedang bermain menatap horron kearahnya. Berfikir dia jatuh Kyuhyun hanya memejamkan matanya.

Kyuhyun merasa aneh ketika tubuhnya hanya merasa sedikit sakit, bukankah dibawah sana tanahnya berbtru? Harusnya tubuhnya terasa amat sakit sekarang tapi ini? Kyuhyun mencoba membuka matanya, perlahan berdiri dari posisinya berbaring. Ingin tahu siapa yang menolongnya.

"Su… Sungmin noona?" ucap Kyuhyun terbata tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Sungmin menyelamatkannya?

.

Flashback END

.

"itulah alasan aku dan eomma enar-benar mencintai Sungmin noona, selain eomma menginginkan anak peermpuan, Sungmin juga adalah penyelamatku. Sejak saat itu aku selalu berusaha menjadi adik yang baik untuk Sungmin noona, jika saat itu Sungmin nooan tidak ada, mungkin saat ini aku tidak pernah ada disini, kau bisa membayangkannya? Jatuh dari ketinggian seperti itu, meski bagi orang dewasa itu bukan apa-apa, tapi saat itu umurku baru 7tahun. Seandainya Sungmin noona tidak menahanku, maka aku yang akan terjatuh dengan kepala berlumuran darah, kau bisa bayangkan? Terjatuh dari atas pohon dengan kepala membentur batu, Sungmin noona saja yang terbentur bukan dari atas tidak sadarkan diri sampai 2minggu, apalagi jika aku yang terjatuh? Mungkin saat ini aku sudah lumpuh atau mat.."

"Hentikan!" Ryeowook memotong ucapa Kyuhyun sebelum laki-laki itu melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Aku mengerti sekarang, maafkan aku! Aku juga akan sepertimu jika seseorang meyelamatkanku, aku akan menyayanginya seperti menyayangi diriku sendiri, maaf karena aku meragukanmu!" Ryeowook menambahkan. Kyuhyun tersenyum.

"Syukurlah jika kau mengerti, aku dan Sungmin noona tidak pernah ada hubungan lebih sejak kami kecil selain sebagai kakak dan adik, meski eomma dan appa pernah sepakat menjodohkan kami tapi aku menolaknya." Ryeowook terkejut dengan ucapan Kyuhyun. Menatap lelaki itu. Dijodohkan?

"Dijodohkan?" Ryeowook bertanya lirih.

"Benar! Tapi aku menolaknya, aku tidak mungkin menikah dengan seseorang yang sudah aku anggap sebagai kakakku sendiri?"

"Kenapa kau menolaknya? Kau sama sekali tidak ada perasaan sebagai seorang lelaki padanya?" Ryeowook bertanya penasaran.

"Tidak! Tidak ada sama sekali, saat appa dan eomma mengatakan aku akan dijodohkan dengan noona, aku sedang jatuh cinta pada orang lain." Kyuhyun menjawab, tersenyum. Ryeowook yang mendengar itu bangun dari tidurnya. Menatap Kyuhyun.

"Kau jatuh cinta pada seseorang? Apa dia cinta pertamamu?" Ryeowook bertanya lirih dari suaranya terdengar agak sedikit parau. Kyuhyun ikut terduduk sebelum menjawab.

"Benar! Cinta pertamaku!"

"Dan itu bukan Sungmin eonni?"

"Harus berapa kali aku mengatakannya?" Kyuhyun menjawab gemas.

"Maaf,"

"Kenapa kau tidak percaya?"

"Itu.. karena"

"Apa?"

"Password dan Foto dikomputermu!" Ryeowook mejawab lirih tidak bisa menyembunyikannya lagi. Kyuhyun bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan Ryeowook. Password? Computer? Apa mungkin? Kyuhyun menatap set peralatan Komputernya, apa Ryeowook membuka komputernya? Bagaimana bisa dia tahu passwordnya nama Sungmin.

"Wook-ah apa.."

"Mianhae! Aku tidak bermaksud untuk… aku hanya penasaran.. dan… dan…" Ryeowook berkata gugup tidak tahu harus bagaimana menjelaskannya, Kyuhyun pasti marah sekarang kaena dengan lancing telah mengotak-atik barang miliknya.

"Tidak apa-apa! Hanya saja bagaimana kau bisa tahu kalau password yang ku gunakan adalah nama Sungmin noona? Apa saja yang kau lihat? " Kyuhyun bertanya penasaran. Ryeowook yeng mendengar pertanyaan langsung dari Kyuhyun menatap tajam kearah lelaki itu.

"aku hanya menebaknya. Dan aku hanya melihat sebuah folder berisikan fotomu dan Sungmin eonni," Ryeowook menjawqab jujur.

"Kenapa bisa sangat pas? Kkkk" Kyuhyun terkikik mengagumi bagaimana Ryeowook bisa dengan mudah menemukan passwordnya?

"Jadi? Eummm kenapa kau menggunakan nama Sungmin eonni?"

"Eh? Itu karena,,, eummmm Sungmin nooa itu orang yang serba ingin tahu, ketika aku mengatakan aku jatuh cinta pada seorang gadis dia setiap hari menanyaiku siapa gadis yang tidak beruntung itu karena disukai olehku! Isshhh dia sangat menyebalkan kadang-kadang! Aku selalu menyimpan sesuatu dikomputer itu, termasuk foto-foto gadis itu, Sungmin noona sangat tahu itu, karena itu dia berusaha dengan sangat keras untuk mengetahui siapa gadis itu, karena itulah aku menggunakan namanya untuk komputerku, apa kau akan berfikiran bahwa namamu menjadi password sebuah computer orang yang kau kenal atau adikmu? Kkk Sungmin noona selalu mengira aku menggunakan nama orang yang kusukai sebagai password kkk sampai sekarang dia belum tahu," Kyuhyun bercerita panjang lebar. Tanpa tahu perubahan yang terjadi pada wajah Ryeowook setiap kali Kyuhyun menyebutkan 'orang yang kusukai', benar Ryeowook memang sudah tidak cemburu lagi pada Sungmin, sekarang dia mengerti kenapa Kyuhyun beserta keluarga Jo sangat menyayangi wanita manis itu. Tapia pa? Ryeowook sekarang merasa kesal pada seseorang yang bahkan dia tidak tahu namanya? Ckckckckc.

"Gadis yang kau sukai itu, cinta pertamamu siapa?" Ryeowook lagi-lagi bertanya dengan nada suara lirihny.

"Kau ingin tahu?" Kyuhyun bertanya, menatap Ryeowook. Ryeowook hanya mengangguk sebagai respon, sebenarnya dia merasa ragu antara ingin tahu dan tidak. Tapi dia benar-benar ingin tahu, siapa gadis yang berhasil merebut hati Kyuhyun untuk pertama kalinya.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi mencoba meyakinkan sang istri.

"Ka.. kalau kau tidak mau memberitahuku juga tidak apa-apa, aku hanya ingin tahu saja,"

"Baiklah, kemari!" Kyuhyun mengajak Ryeowook menuju komputernya. Membiarkan Ryeowook duduk dikursi sementara dirinya berdiri. Menyalakan computer dan mengetikan nama Lee Sungmin sebagai password. Jantung Ryeowook berdetak terlalu cepat saat ini, menunggu dengan cemas, dia ingin tahu cinta pertama Kyuhyun, tapi jika cinta pertama Kyuhyun secantik dan semanis Sungmin bagaimana.

"Bukalah folder ini!" Kyuhyun meminta Ryeowook membuka sebuah folder bertuliskan 'my girl'. Ryeowook tersentak menatap Kyuhyun yang kini justru sedang tersenyum kearahnya. Kenapa Kyuhyun menyuruhnya membuka foto-foto mengenai cinta pertamanya? Apa Kyuhyun sedang ingin mempermainkannya?

"Wook-ah!"

"Apa harus aku?"

"Kau yang bilang ingin melihatnya kan? Tidak mau juga tidak apa-apa," Ryeowook ragu tapi dia ingin tahu, perlahan Ryeowook mengambil alih mouse dari tangan Kyuhyun mengarahkan kursor kearah folder. Dan…

KLIK

Ryeowook terbelalak tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya, menatap Kyuhyun yang lagi-lagi sedang melihatnya dengan senyum mengembang. Dan kembali memfokuskan matanya kearah Komputer. Ini tidak benar kan? Ini? Apa matanya sedang bermasalah? Demi apapun,Ryeowook tidak bisa mempercayai ini, disana dalam folder 'my girl' yang baru saja dibukanya, yang seharusnya berisi foto-foto cinta pertama Kyuhyun, malah terpampang foto-fotonya dengan berbagai gaya dan expresi. Dia yang sedang tersenyum, yang sedang mengobrol dengan teman-temannya, yang sedang mengikuti pelajaran olah raga dan masih banyak lagi foto-fotonya yang lain, bahkan foto saat dia bersama Yesung dikantin sekolahpun ada? Saat dia tersenyum bersama Yesung.

"Ini?" Ryeowook tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. Menatap Kyuhyun lagi.

"Benar! Gadis itu adalah cinta pertamaku, alasan mengapa aku menolak dijodohkan dengan noona, kau adalah alasanku Ryeowook-ah," Kyuhyun menjawab tenang balas menatap Ryeowook. Ryeowook kembali menatap layar computer itu. Disana sedang menampilkan sebuah foto dimana dirinya sedang tertawa bahagia bersama Yesung. Kenapa Kyuhyun mengambil foto dia bersama Yesung?

"Kenapa kau mengambil foto-fotoku bersama Yesung oppa?" Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengar ucapan Ryeowook. Berlutut dihadapan Ryeowook. Tersenyum.

"Karena aku sangat suka senyumu, dari awal aku sangat menyukai senyumu yang polos, sangat indah! Kau selalu tersenyum seperti itu dulu, dan senyumu semakin terlihat indah saat kau bersama Yesung, kebahagiaan jelas terpancar dari matamu, karena itu aku tidak tahan untuk tidak mengambil gambarmu, kkk aku seperti stalker benarkan?" Ryeowook menatap Kyuhyun dalam ketika lelaki itu berbicara, meski dia melihat Kyuhyun tersenyum tapi dia sangat tahu, Kyuhyun sedang sedih saat ini.

"Kau… pasti merasa sakit saat mengambilnya kan?" tanya Ryeowook lagi. Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi menahan air matanya, kaerna mengingat masa lalu itu,kini tidak bisa menahannya lagi.

"Benar! Saat itu aku merasa sangat ingin memisahkan kalian berdua, tapi apa yang bisa kulakukan? Bukan salahmu tidak tahu aku jatuh cinta padamu! Aku tidak pernah mengatakannya, karena itu aku hanya bisa bertahan." Air mata Ryeowook mengalir mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun. Dia bisa merasakan betapa sakitnya itu. Karena diapun mersakannya ketika melihat Kyuhyun berpelukan dengan Sungmin, dan saat Kyuhyun menyebutkan gadis lain didepannya. Ryeowook mengusap pelan air mata Kyuhyun.

"Maafkan aku! Saat tahu appa menjodohkaku dengan mu, aku sama sekali tidak menolaknya, aku berfikir itu adalah satu-satunya cara untuk bisa memilikimu meskipun hanya sebentar, aku tidak berfikir kalau itu menyakitimu aku benar-benar egios yang mementingkan perasaanku sendiri.. aku.." Kyuhyun tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya, bukan karena apapaun, hanya karena Ryeowook yang kini sedang membungkam mulutnya. Dengan menyatukan bibir mereka. Kyuhyun terbelalak kaget apa Ryeowook benar-benar menciumnya lebih dulu? Apa ini mimpi?

Ryeowook melepaskan pangutanya dari bibir Kyuhyun menatap sayu mata Kyuhyun. Tersenyum dengan sangat manis.

"Jangan menyalahkan dirimu, mungkin ini sudah takdir," jawab Ryeowook, sekali lagi Kyuhyun dibuat tidak percaya dengan perkataan Ryeowook.

"Wook-ah!"

"Stttt…. Aku tidak bisa menjanjikan apapun Kyu-ah, tapi bisakah… bisakah kau menyakinkanku untuk tetap berada disini? Menghilangkan kebingunganku? Agar aku bisa secepatnya memilih tanpa harus menyakiti siapapun lebih lama lagi?" Kyuhyun menatap Ryeowook dalam, mecoba mengerti apa yang berusaha disampaikan istrinya itu.

"Wook-ah ap…?"

"Aku benar-benar lelah dengan semua ini, aku tidak ingin menyakiti kalian lagi, tidak bisakah kau memberiku cara agar aku bisa melepaskan kebingunganku tentang kalian? Aku lelah menjadi wanita jahat.. hiks,"

"Maafkan aku," Kyuhyun memeluk wanita yang kini sedang menangis, bersaha menenangkannya. Membawa Rywowook kembali keranjang mereka.

Ryeowook masih menangis dalam pelukan kyuhyun, bahkan ketika mereka sudah berada diatas ranjang.

"Sudah… jangan menangis lagi! Biarkan waktu dan hatimu yang menentukan! Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri." Kata Kyuhyun lagi. Masih berusaha menenangkan istrinya.

"Kyu? Hiks," mengerti Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya dari Ryeowook, membawa wajah Ryeowook lebih dekat, menghapus air matanya. Mereka saling menatap sendu,. Ryeowook menutup matanya perlahan. Kyuhyun yang melihat Ryeowook memejamkan matanya mengerti apa yang harus dilakukannya. Perlahan tapi pasti mulai mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah Ryeowook, perlahan-lahan hidung mereka bersentuhan, Kyuhyun memiringkan sedikit wajahnya agar bibir mereka dapat bertemu dengan sempurna. Awalnya ciuman itu berlangsung lembut sebelum-entah siapa yang memulai-berubah menjadi lumatan panas. Kyuhyun sangat menyukai bibir Ryeowook, tentu saja dia bahkan belum pernah menyentuh bibir gadis lain. Dan entah disadari atau tidak Ryeowook benar-benar menikmati ini, bibir Kyuhyun yang tebal dan lembut, membuat Ryeowook menyukainya. Merasa membutuhkan pasokan udara lebih, perlahan bibir mereka terpisah. Kembali saling menatap dengan terengah. Ryeowook menyentuh bibir tebal Kyuhyun yang tadi baru saja menciumnya. Kyuhyun membelai wajah Ryeowook menyusurinya perlahan, dimulai dari dahi, halis, mata, hidung kemudian menangkup kedua pipi Ryeowook. Perlahan Kyuhyun membaringkan Ryeowook diatas kasur. Entah siapa yang memulai kambali mereka melakukannya, melakukan sesuatu yang memang lumrah dilakukan sebagai pasangan suami istri. Ini kedua kalinya bagi mereka, dan ada perbedaan dari yang pertama. Dulu saat mereka melaukannya untuk pertama kali, salah satu diantara mereka belum bisa memperjelas perasaannya. Tapi kini? Ini sedikit berbeda, karena perasaan itu sudah muncul dengan sangat nyata.

.

.

.

Tapi apakah benar ini sudah berakhir? Apa cinta itu benar-benar sudah bisa bersatu? Lalu bagaimana dengan satu orang lagi? Apa setelah ini semuanya akan baik-baik saja?.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Apa iniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii? Aku tahu…. Aku tau! KyuWook momentnya sangat aneh hohoho tapi sekali lagi authornya tidak bisa membuat yang lebih dari itu, membuat ini ajah authornya ga bisa berhenti ngikik geli sendiri sumpah ., authornya ga bakan bikin scen romantis-romantisan hehehehe. Sebenarnya saya ga PD buat apdet chapter ini secara ini dibuat disela-sela insomnia, makalah skripsi, hidung mampet, dan tenggorokan gatel kkkk.

Dan untuk sungmin? Mianhae kalo Sungminnya agak maksa kkkkk, tapi sejak author memutuskan membuat cerita ini karakter Sungmin dan masalalunya emang gitu kkkk

Hadehhhhhh…. Lagi-lagi dibuat dalam keadaan insomnia, dan terkena mplu kkkk… jadi mian lagi kalo banyak Typo(s) )(sayah males ngedit lagi #mianhae*bow*), dan tidak bisa membalas ripiu satu-satu okeh? Ga marah kan reader sayang? Tapi q baca ripiu kalian kok dan sangat berterimakasih. ^^

Pokoknya untuk readerku tersayang yang udah nyempetin ripiu sangat…sangat…sangat berterimaksaih, karena ripiu kalianlah sayah bisa menyelesaikan chap ini meski ditengah-tengah insomnia dan batuk pilek, serta tuga-tugas skripsi kkkk…

Karena ripiu kalian yang mendinginkan otakku dari panasnya makalah skripsi kkkk

Terimakasih #Bow

Karena itu jangan bosan untuk meripiu yah? Gomawo ^^


	11. Chapter 11

Tittle: the one I love

Pairing: KyuWook/YeWook and Other

Warn: ganderswitch, gaje, aneh dan kawan-kawan.

Chapter: 11/?

Author: Jo KyuZha

Summary:"kyuhyun sangat mencintai istrinya,Ryeowook. tapi ketika dia menyadari hati Ryeowook tidak pernah menjadi miliknya apakah dia masih bisa bertahan? Atau melepaskan ryeowook pada orang yang dicintainya?"

.

.

Happy reading ^^

.

.

Matahari sudah menampakkan cahayanya. Kyuhyun merasakan tidak nyaman dalam tidurnya karena sinar matahari mulai masuk kedalam kamarnya melalui ventilasi, perlahan Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya mencoba membiasakan diri, dengan cahaya yang masuk, ketika dia akan mengucek matanya, dia merasa tangannya begitu berat. Kyuhyun melihat kearah samping untuk mengetahui alasan tangannya sulit digerakan. Kyuhyun terpana disana disampingnya dia melihat seseorang yang masih tertidur dengan pulas. Mengerjapkan matanya perlahan, benarkah yang Kyuhyun lihat ini? Jadi yang semalam itu bukan mimpi? mereka kembali melakukannya? Ishhhh kenapa mereka selalu melakukannya di kediaman Jo? 'apa kami pindah saja yah ke kediaman Jo?' pikir Kyuyun. Kyuhyun tersenyum dengan pemikirannya. Kyuhyun menatapnya dalam gadis ahhh tidak wanita disampimgnya. Begitu sempurna pipinya sedikit chubby, hidung mungil, bibir tipis mungil ahhhh perpaduan yang sempurna (tentu saja lha wong oppa suka sama dia kok, *author disate*), Kyuhyun tersenyum, Ryeowook tertidur dengan sangat damai, kenapa saat tertidur seperti ini Ryeowook semakin terlihat cantik?

Ryeowook merasa tidak nyaman dalam tidurnya, dia menggeliat mencoba membuka matanya yang terasa berat. Ryeowook mengerjap mencoba menyesuaikan matanya dengan cahaya. Dan ketika matanya terbuka sempurna Ryeowook tertegun dihadapkan pada sosok lelaki tampan dihadapannya, Ryeowook melihat lelaki itu tersenyum kearahnya, menatapnya hangat. Ryeowook benar-benar terpesona pada tatapan mata sendu itu. Masih dalam keadaan setengah sadar dari tidurnya, Ryeowook membalas tatapan itu. Mereka saling menatap dalam diam, menikmati kesunyian pagi mereka.

Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Ryeowook, dia tahu Ryeowook sekarang pasti sedang memproses apa yang sedang terjadi, tetntu saja ketika bangaun tidur diapun membutuhkan waktu lama untuk menyadari semuanya. Dikecupnya pelan bibir Ryeowook sebelum kembali menatap Ryeowook dan…..

"Selamat pagi," Kyuhyun berkata penuh senyum yang teerhias diwajahnya, kebahagiaan nampak jelas terlihat dari matanya. Ryeowook tersentak kini dia sepenuhnya sadar, wajahnya memerah, Ryeowook kembali menutup matanya segera, melesakkan wajahnya ke bantal. Kyuhyun yang awalnya heran dengan kelakuan Ryeowook kemudian tersenyum setelah menyadari apa yang terjadi pada istrinya itu. Ryeowook sedang malu.

"YA! Kenapa begitu?" Kyuhyun bertanya geli. Ryeowook tidak merespon. Kyuhyun terkikik.

"Aishhhh… sepertinya ada putri salju disini, ahhh bukankan dalam cerita putri salju, sang pangeran membangunkannya dengan mencium, apa aku harus.."

"Apa maksudmu? Siapa putri salju," akhhirnya Ryeowook menyerah, memotong perkataan Kyuhyun. Dia sendiri tidak mengerti ketika mendengar Kyuhyun yang mengatakan tentang 'mencium' tiba-tiba saja dia jadi salah tingkah. Kyuhyun tersenyum.

"Memang siapa putri salju? Aku hanya sedang mengingat cerita putri salju, memangnya kau mau jadi putri salju yang ku cium?" Kyuhyun berkata menggoda.

"Ishhhh kau ini, dari pada terus menggodaku, lebih baik kau cepat mandi," Ryeowook berkata, masih agak malu.

"Sebentar lagi, kkkk kau semakin cantik jika sedang malu,"

"Hentikah! Cepat mandi kau harus segera kekantor," Ryeowook kembali memerintah Kyuhyun kali ini dengan sedikit mendorong dada Kyuhyun agar segera beranjak dari tempat tidur.

"Ckckckc,, kau bahkan sudah berani menyentuhku?" Kyuhyun berkata kembali mengoda. Ryeowook yang menyadarinya, segera melepaskan tangannya dari dada Kyuhyun, kembali menyembunyikan wajahnya pada bantal. Kyuhyun kembali terkikik.

"Berhenti tertawa! Cepat mandi!" Ryowook bahkan tidak menatap Kyuhyun saat mengatakannya. Terlalu malu.

"Baiklah, aku akan mandi," Kyuhyun berkata, turun dari ranjang segera menuju kamar mandi, Ryeowook mengela nafas lega, tapi belum berani menampakkan wajahnya, karena dia belum mendengar suara pintu kamar mandi yang dibuka ataupun ditutup. Itu berarti Kyuhyun masih berada disekitar kamar. Kyuhyun yang kini telah berada didepan kamar mandi sekali lagi tersenyum aneh, kembali menoleh pada seseorang yang berada diranjang, yang belum menampakkan wajahnya.

"Eummm… Ryeowook-ah," panggilnya. Merasa dipanggil Ryeowook segera melihat keasal suara, disana di depan kamar mandi dia melihat Kyuhyun yang hanya mengenakan handuk. Bagian atasnya terexpos (sumpahhh untung bikin ini ff malem hari, kalo siang puasa gw batal dah *curcol* kkkkk), Ryeowook kembali memerah.

"A…apa?" katanya gugup, memalingkan wajahnya dari Kyuhyun.

"YA! Aku ingin minta tolong tapi kenapa kau memalingkan wajahmu seperti itu?" mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun, Ryeowook akhirnya, memberanikan diri menatap suaminya tersebut.

"eummm.. kau mau aku melakukan apa?" Ryeowook bertanya menatap Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tersenyum jahil.

"Mau mandi bersama?" katanya polos.

"YA! JO KYUHYUN kau menggodaku? Cepat masuk kamar mandi atau akau akan melemparkan bantal ini," Ryeowook menjawab kesal, dia benar-benar malu. Kyuhyun terkiki.

"Aigoooo,, kenapa kau jadi galak seperti ini?"

"Cepat masuk!"

"Baiklah!"

Ahhhh pagi yang indah benarkan? ^^

.

.

.

Kyuhyun keluar dari kamarnya dengan senyum lebar yang tidak lepas dari wajahnya, menatap kearah pintu kamarnya. Tadi sebelum keluar dia sekali lagi berhasil mencuri satu ciuman selamat pagi dari Ryeowook, yang sukses membuatnya menerima lemparan bantal, dan menyebabkan Ryeowook langsung melesat kekamar mandi. Kkkkk

"senyumu mengerikan! Apa yang baru saja terjadi? Kenapa aku mendengar Ryeowook berteriak?" Sungmin juga baru saja keluar dari kamarnya yang terletak tidak jauh dari kamar Kyuhyun. Bertanya penasaran karena melihat senyum aneh diwajah Kyuhyun.

"Ahhh… annyeong noona apa tidurmu nyenyak?" Kyuhyun malah balik betanya mengabaikan pertanyaan Sungmin.

CTAK

"YA! Aku yang bertanya lebih dulu!" Sungmin menjawab, memukul pelan kepala Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa kau suka sekali memukulku sih? Tidak ada apa-apa,"

"Aku sudah lama tidak memukulmu! Lagi pula aku tidak percaya jika tidak ada apa-apa, kau tersenyum aneh seperti itu, pasti bukan tidak ada apa-apa," Sungmin berntanya menyelidik, mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Kyuhyun.

"Hentikan! Ayo turun," Kyuhyun segera mengalihkan suasana dengan mengajak Sungmin untuk sarapan.

.

.

.

Ryeowook menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin, menyentuh pelan pipinya yang agak mengembung. 'apa aku semakin gemuk?' pikirnya. Perlahan dia menyentuh bibirnya. Wajahnya memerah, mengingat apa yang sudah terjadi.'aigoooo Wook-ah, berhenti memikirkan yang tidak-tidak' pikirnya memukul kepalanya sendiri.

.

.

.

"mana Ryeowook?" Nyonya Jo yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan beersama pembantunya bertanya saat melihat Sungmin dan Kyuhyun beerjalan mendekati meja makan, tapa Ryeowook.

"Dia.."

"seseorang tidak bertanggung jawab meninggalkan istrinya dikamar dan memilih mengenyangkan perutnya terlebih ." sungmin menjawab cepat sebelum Kyuhyun berhasil mejawab pertanyaan ibunya. Bermaksud menggoda.

"Noona jangan mulai! Ryeowook sedang mandi mungkin sebnetar lagi akan turun." Kyuhyun menjawab kesal.

"memangnya aku salah? Aku bahkan mendengar Ryeowook berteriak mengusirmu dari kamar, apa sih yang kau lakukan?" Sungmin tidak tahan untuk bertanya.

"Bukan urusanmu! Jika kau penasaran ingin tahu tentang apa yang sudah aku lakukan, maka kau harus secepatnya menikah!" Kyuhyun berkata santai, tersenyum miring. Sungmin mengerjap.

CTAK

Sebuah pukulan kembali mendarat di kepala Kyuhyun.

"YA! Noona! Pagi ini kau sudah memukulku dua kali," Kyuhyun berkata kesal memegangi kepalanya.

"Salahmu! Membicarakan hal tidak penting dimeja makan!"

"Tidak penting apa? Kau sendiri yang sepertinya penasaran."  
"Apa kau mau aku pukul lagi?"

"Tidak terimakasih!"

"Sudah! Kalian ini apa-apaan! Ahhh Ryeowook-ah kemari!" nyonya Jo mengurungkan niatnya untuk memarahi dua orang yang sedang berdebat itu karena, melihat sang menantu baru saja mendekati meja makan.

"selamat pagi semuanya, maaf aku terlambat eomma! Aku jadi tidak membantumu!" sesal Ryeowook.

"Tidak apa-apa! Duduklah!" nyonya Jo meminta Ryeowook duduk disamping Kyuhyun yang kini sedang tersenyum kearahnya. Ryeowook yang kini berjalan kearahnya merasa seddikit malu karena ditatap tajam oleh Kyuhyun.

"Hentikan tatapanmu itu! Kau seperti ingin segera membawanya kekamar!" ledek Sungmin yang otomatis membuat wajah Ryeowook memerah.

"Noona!"

"kkkkkk," Nyonya Jo dan Sungmin tertawa bersama.

"eomma!" Kyuhyun benar-benar kesal, kenapa eommanya juga ikut-ikutan sih?

"sudah Sungmin-ah jangan ganggu Kyuhyun lagi, kasihan Ryeowook, dia malu," Nyonya Jo menengahi.

"Ahhhh… aku lupa Ryeowook-ah mianhae ^^"

"Ne, eonni tidak apa-apa,"

"Aigoooo…. Kau sangat manis dan baik bagaimana kau sampai tidak beruntung menikah dengan laki-laki seperti Kyuhyun?" tanya Sungmin. Ryeowook hanya menunduk.

"Noona!"

Sudah! Ayo makan!" dengan perkataan dari nyony Jo, acara sarapan pun dumulai.

.

.

.

Ryeowook memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan ditaman kecil dibelakang rumah, Kyuhyun baru saja berangkat kekantor tadi. Dan hari ini dia malas kuliah. Ketika sampai disebuah kursi yang terletak dibawah pohon, Ryeowook melihat Sungmin sedang duduk manis disana, dengan tatapan mata teduh melihat sekeliling taman, dan senyuman manis tidak lupa terpatri diwajahnya. Sungmin begitu cantik dan manis, juga baik. Ryeowook mendekatinya ingin lebih akrab dengan seseorang yang disayangi suaminya.

"Annyeong Eonni!" Ryeowook menyapa Sungmin pelan tidak mau menganggu kesenangan wanita yang sedang menikmati keindahan alam. Sungmin menoleh, tersenyum mendapati Ryeowook yang sedang berdiri disampingnya.

"ahhh… annyeong Ryeowook-ah! Duduklah ^^" Sungmin menggeser sedikit tubuhnya memberi Ryeowook ruang untuk duduk. Ryeowook ,mendudukan dirinya disamping Sungmin, untuk beberapa lama mereka terdiam.

"Ryeowook," Sungmin mulai membuka suara, tapi pandangannya lurus kedepan tidak melihat Ryeowook.

"Ye?" Ryeowook menoleh menatap Sungmin yang tidak balas menatapnya.

"apa kau mencintai Kyuhyun?" Sungmin bertanya tenang, lagi-lagi tanpa melihat Ryeowook. Sedangkan Ryeowook yang mendapat pertanyaan tiba-tiba seperti itu, sedikit terkejut dan tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, tentu saja jika mengatakan 'ya' kenyataannya apa? Yesung masih berada dihatinya, tapi jika mengatakan 'tidak' itu juga tidak benar karena Ryeowook memang sudah memiliki perasaan yang manis itu terhadap Kyuhyun. Sungmin yang merasa tidak mendapat jawaban dan hanya disuguhi keheningan, mulai melihat ke arah Ryeowook yang kini sedang menunduk.

"Ada apa? Apa ada yang salah dengan pertanyanku?" tanya Sungmin kemudian.

"tidak ada!Hanya saja kenapa eonni menanyakannya?" Ryeowook menjawab dengan pertanyaan.

"Hanya ingin tahu! Kalian dijodohkan dan sangat jelas terlihat Kyuhyun mencintaimu, hanya saja aku melihat ada yang berbeda darimu, katakan aku sok tahu, hanya saja jangan lupakan fakta aku juga adalah seorang wanita," Sungmin menjawab tersenyum. Ryeowook memberanikan diri melihat Sungmin dimatanya.

"aku mencintainya.. tidak aku sedang berusaha mencintainya, aku…"

"Berusaha mencintainya?" Sungmin memotong kata-kata Ryeowook yang belum selesai. Ryeowook tertegun, kenapa kata-kata itu bisa dengan mulus keluar dari mulutnya? Ahhh tapi itu memang kenyataannya kan?

"Aku tidak akan menyangkalnya, sejak awal sebelum aku menikah dengan Kyuhyun aku sudah memiliki orang lain," Ryeowook menjawab mantap.

"Dan seseorang itu masih bersamamu sampai sekarang?" Sungmin mulai menebak. Menatap Ryeowook yang kini kembali menatapnya tidak percaya. Ryeowook menunduk, menghela nafas.

"Benar! Aku masih bersamanya sampai saat ini, dan Kyuhyun mengetahuinya, karena itu…"

"Aku sangat tahu Kyuhyun mengetahuinya itu terlihat jelas," sungmin kembali menatap Ryeowook.

"Bagaimana? Apa Kyuhyun?"

"Tidak! Kyuhyun tidak pernah menceritakan tentang apapun mengenai pernikahan kalian, aku hanya bisa melihatnya, aku… bisa dikatakan telah membagi sebagian hidupku dengan Kyuhyun. Sejak kecil bersamanya, melindunginya, bisa dikatakan kami lebih dekat dibandingkan dengan orang tua kami sendiri, yang sama-sama sibuk, aku mengenal Kyuhyun lebih dari Kyuhyun mengenal dirinya sendiri," Sungmin tersenyum mengingat laki-laki evil yang disayanginya, sebelum melanjutkan.

"Aku bisa melihat dari cara Kyuhyun menatapmu, dan kau menatap Kyuhyun, aku juga tahu kau cemburu padaku benarkan?" Ryeowook tersentak mendengar pernyataan Sungmin. Sebegitu terlihatkah? Ryeowook masih diam belum ingin membela diri, dia merasa Sungmin belum menyelesaikan ceritanya, dan dia ingin tahu, sejauh mana wanita itu bisa melihatnya.

"Saat menatapmu, Kyuhyun akan terlihat sangat bahagia, senyum itu benar-benar sampai kematanya, tapi disaat bersamaan aku tahu dia sedang mencemaskan sesuatu. Kyuhyun selalu seperti itu, jika dia merasa akan kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga baginya, dia akan terus menatap miliknya lama, pandangannya akan selalu tertuju pada miliknya itu karena dia selalu merasa takut bahwa sebentar lagi atau esok maka 'sesuatu' itu akan menghilang, jadi dia selalu ingin melihatnya setiap saat. Karena itu saat melihat Kyuhyun begitu senang melihatmu aku merasa ada sesuatu. Dan saat melihat tatapamu pada Kyuhyun seperti menguatkan semuanya, kau tidak pernah menatapnya lama dimata, dan ketika kau menatap Kyuhyun seperti kau tidak pernah sepenuhnya sedang melihat Kyuhyun, pancaran matamu seperti kau sedang melihat dua orang sekaligus. Kenapa aku bisa mengetahuinya dengan sangat jelas? Karena aku juga mengalami hal yang sama, sedang berusaha mencintai seseorang tapi tidak bisa melupakan orang lain yang sudah lebih dulu menempati hatiku," Sungmin menjelaskan dengan panjang lebar, tersenyum, namun matanya menerawang menatap lurus kedepan. Ryeowook menatap tidak percaya kearah Sungmin. Sungmin juga mengalami hal yang sama sepertinya? Sungmin menatap Ryeowook.

"Kau benar! Semua yang dikatakan itu benar, aku tidak menyangkalnya, aku menyakiti Kyuhyun," Ryeowook menjawab, tidak tahu harus berkata apalagi. Sungmin masih tersenyum.

"aku sudah bersama dengan orang ini hampir selama hampir 6tahun, bagaimana aku bisa meupaknnya begitu saja?" Ryeowook melanjutkan menjawab lirih.

"Benar! Bagaimanapun cinta pertama memang sangat sulit untuk dilupakan, kau yang baru bersama selama 6tahun saja begitu sulit meninggalkannya, bagaimana denganku yang sudah bersama dengannya bahkan semenjak 'dia' berada di taman kanak-kanak?" Sungmin menjawab dengan senyum di bibirnya. Ryeowook tersentak, menatap Sungmin. Sejak mereka kecil? Selalu bersama? Apa mungkin?

"Benar! Kyuhyun, entah sejak kapan aku memulai suatu perasaan aneh yang manis itu, sejak kami kecil aku sudah ingin selalu melindunginya, tidak bisa membiarkannya menangis, dan sangat suka melihat senyumnya, awalnya aku mengira itu hanya sebuah perasaan seorang kakak pada adiknya, tapi seiring berjalannya waktu, dan ketika kami mulai tumbuh, aku menyadarinya aku tidak bisa melihat orang lain selain Kyuhyun," perkataan Sungmin seolah mengetahui apa yang sedang Ryeowook pikirkan.

"Eonni" Ryeowook berkata lirih, tapi tidak melanjutkan ucapannya, terlalu tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"tapi kau tenang saja! Kyuhyun itu pintar tapi sekaligus bodoh,, sampai akhirpun dia hanya menganggapku sebagai Noonanya, karena itulah akupun selalu berusaha menganggapnya sebagai adik. Sebisa mungkin hanya bertemu dengannya dirumah, dengan mengambil SMA yang berbeda dengannya. Tapi sepertinya keputusanku untuk memilih sekolah yang berbeda itu salah! Itu percuma saja karena Kyuhyun memang sudah terlalu lekat denganku. Seprag Lee Sungmin, ketika orang tua kami sepakat untuk menjodohkan kami, aku begitu senang. Tapi ternyata Kyuhyun menolaknya, katanya dia sudah memiliki seseorang yang dia cintai. Dan tidak mungkin bersama seseorang yang sudah dianggap Noona. Sekali lagi aku hanya bisa tersenyum mendengarnya. Beruntung setelah lulus sekolah orang tuaku memutuskan untuk pindah ke Jepang. Tapi seperti yang kau bilang bagaimana aku bisa melupakannya begitu saja?" Ryeowook terdiam mendengar pernyataan Sungmin, benar-benar tidak tahu harus berkata atau bersikap bagaimana. Mereka kembali terdiam. Hanya suara angin dan daun yang bergesekan yang terdengar.

"Kau tahu? Memilih itu memang sangat sulit Ryeowook-ah, tapi akan semakin sulit kalau kau tidak segera memutuskannya, itu akan melukai banyak pihak, aku tidak tahu apa yang kalian rencanakan dengan pernikahan kalian, tapi apapun itu, jika kau benar-benar tidak bisa bersama Kyuhyun kau harus segera memutuskan berpisah darinya. Kyuhyun tidak sekuat yang terlihat, saat dia terlalu mancintai sesuatu, dia tidak akan dengan mudah tertarik pada hal lainnya." Ryeowook masih terdiam. Sungmin berdiri dari duduknya, tersenyum kearah Ryeowook.

"aku mau masuk dulu, apa kau masih ingin disini?" sungmin bertanya.

"Masuklah duluan! Aku sebantar lagi menyusul." Ryeowook menjawab, menatap kosong kearah depan. Berusaha memikirkan apa yang Sungmin ucapkan. Sungmin segera beranjak dari tempatnya, berjalan menuju rumah.

Ryeowook menatap cincin pernikahannya, biasanya dia hanya akan menyimpan cincin itu di dalam laci jika tidak sedang berada di kediaman Jo. Mengelus cincin itu dengan tangan satunya. Apa selama ini dia benar-benar sudah menjadi wanita yang kejam? Benar Ryeowook harus segera memutuskannya. Dan dia sudah yakin akan bersama siapa saat ini, dia harus bisa kehilangan satu orang lagi dan dia pasti bisa, asalkan ada orang yang akan dipilihnya ini Ryeowook yakin pasti bisa mengahadapi hal apapun. Ryeowook tersenyum, kembali mengusap cincin pernikahannya itu.

.

.

.

Ryeowook sedang bersandar dikepala ranjang, memeluk boneka jerapah favoritenya. Lalu melihat pintu kamar terbuka dan menampakkan sosok Kyuhyun dengan setelan baju kerjanya. Baru pulang. Kyuhyun tersenyum mendapati Ryeowook berada dikamarnya.

"Sudah pulang? Bagaimana hari ini?" Ryeowook bertanya dengan senyum yang tidak lepas dari bibirnya. Kyuhyun sempat tertegun melihat sifat ryeowook yang berbeda, tapi kemudian tersenyum.

"eummm… seperti biasa selalu dihadapkan dengan dokumen-dokumen merepotkan! Kau sudah bersiap? Kita makan malam dulu baru pulang ne?"

"Nde! Tapi apa kau tidak lelah? Apa kita pulang besok pagi saja sekalian kau berangkat ke kantor?" tawar Ryeowook kemudian, saat melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang terlihat lelah.

"tidak apa-apa! Besok kau harus kuliah, aku istirahat diapartemen saja, sekarang kau turunlah dulu, eomma dan Sungmin noona sudah menunggu aku mau mandi sebentar." Saran Kyuhyun. Mendengar nama Sungmin entah kenapa Ryeowook seperti ingin menghindar saja, ada sebuah perasaan yang aneh pada dirinya saat mendengar nama sungmin, entah perasaan apa itu. Seperti, sedih, merasa bersalah(entah kenapa), dan cemburu mungkin(?).

"Kenapa melamun?" suara Kyuhyun berhasil menyadarkannya.

"tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa!"

"Kupikir kau sedang berfikir untuk mandi bersama?" Kyuhyun bertanya jahil. Ryeowook menatap Kyuhyun.

"apa maksudmu? Aku sudah mandi!"

"ya siapa tahu saja kau ingin mandi lagi bersama dengan ku?" Kyuhyun berkata dengan kilat aneh dimatanya.

"mesum! Aku mau keluar dulu." Ryeowook menjawab segera beranjak dari ranjangnya dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Kyuhyun terkikik geli.

.

.

.

"istirahatlah! Kau terlihat sangat lelah," Kyuhyun berkata pada Ryeowook yang terlihat lelah, setelah mereka memasuki apartemen mereka.

"Eum… kau juga harus istirahat kau terlihat lebih lelah daripada aku," Jawab Ryeowook

"Tentu! Aku ke kamar dulu," Kyuhyun baru saja akan membuka pintu kamarnya sebelum Ryeowook memanggilnya.

"Kyu~" Ryeowook memanggil Kyuhyun. Merasa dipanngil Kyuhyun membalikan badannya dan melihat Ryeowook yang berjalan mendekatinya.

"Ada ap…?" Kyuhyun tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya lagi-lagi Ryeowook memutuskan kata yang akan keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun dengan bibirnya. Ya Ryeowook kembali mencium Kyuhyun tepat dibibir.

Ryeowoo tersenyum setelah melepaskan ciumannya, menatap Kyuhyun yang sedang melebarkan matanya lucu.

"Selamat malam!" Ryeowook berkata meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih terbengong di depan kamarnya. Menatap dengan penuh senyum pintu kamar Ryeowook yang terletak persis didepan kamarnya setelah kesadaran kembali menariknya kealam nyata. Memegang bibirnya dan memasuki kamarnya. Sepertinya Kyuhyun akan bermimpi sangat indah malam ini.

.

.

.

Ryeowook sudah selesai menyiapkan sarapan ketika Kyuhyun baru saja turun. Menatap penuh senyum kearah Ryeowook sepertinya masih mengingat ciuman singkat semalam. Sangat berbeda dengan Ryeowook yang bersikap biasa saja seolah-olah tidak terjadi apapun-atau dia menganggapnya begitu-. Semalam ketika berhasil mencuri satu ciuman dari Kyuhyun, Ryeowook memukul kepalanya sendiri, kenapa dia jadi seperti wanita aneh yang mencuri ciuman?

"Kau bangun pagi sekali?" Kyuhyun bertanya

"eum.. aku ingin menyiaokan sarapan, duduklah!" perintah Ryeowook. Kyuhyun segera duduk dibangku. Untuk memulai acara sarapannya.

"Kyu!"

"Ye?"

"Hari ini bisa mengantarku kekampus?" Kyuhyun mengehentikan kegiatannya memotong telur matasapi yang terletak dipiringnya mendengar permintaan Ryeowook. Perhatiannya kini sepenuhnya terpokus pada ryeowook yang juga sedang menatapnya.

"Kenapa? Apa tidak bisa?" tanya Ryeowook kemudian.

"Tidak! Tentu saja aku bisa, aku akan mengantarmu!" jawab Kyuhyun mantap. Tentu saja dia tidak akan melewatkannya, pasalnya baru kali ini Ryeowook memintanya mengantarkan kekampus? Biasanya Kyuhyun yang menawarkan diri, dan tidak pernah diterima. Bukankan ini awal yang bagus? Benarkah?

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menatap tidak percaya pada pemandangan yang terlihat oleh matanya. Kyuhyun baru saja kembali kekampus Ryeowook setelah mengantarkan sang istri dengan selamat sampai tujuan. Lalu kembali kekantor, sebelum dia melihat buku yang tadi dibawa Ryeowook terlihat tertinggal di kursi penumpang. Ryeowook melupakan bukunya, Kyuhyun bertanya pada bebarapa mahasiswa yang berada disana, untuk mengetahui keberadaan kelas Ryeowook. Beruntung Ryeowook cukup popular sehingga tidak sulit untuk bertanya pada beberapa orang, sampai salah seorang menunjukkan arah diamana kelas Ryeowook dan dia melihat Ryeowook.

Dan disinilah Kyuhyun disebuah taman-yang katanya-tidak terlalu jauh dari kelas Ryeowook. Taman itu cukup sepi mungkin sebagian mahasiswa yang berada disekitar situ sedang menjalani perkuliahan. Kyuhyun benar-benar merasa telah dihempaskan kedalam jurang terdalam. Setelah semuanya, setelah apa yang mereka lakukan. Sifat manja itu, ciuman itu dan harapan itu. Apa Ryeowook sedang mempermainkannya? Atau dia yang terlalu percaya diri menganggap apa yang diberikan Ryeowook adalah suatu harapan? Padahal itu adalah sebuah uangkapan perpisahan? Bagaimana bisa Ryeowook berciuman dengan Yesung setelah semalam wanita itu membawa harapannya melambung terlalu tinggi? Apa arti ciuman singkat sebelum tidur yang diberikan Ryeowook semalam? Apa artinya itu? Dan Ryeowook memintanya mengantarkan ke kampus? Apa itu ciuman perpisahan? Apa Ryeowook telah memantapkan hatinya pada pria yang sudah menjadi bagian hidupnya sejak lama? Apa permintaan Ryeowook tadi pagi adalah permintaan pertama dan terakhir padanya? Apa dia benar-benar harus melepaskan Ryeowook secepatnya?

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Ahhhhhh sayah sedang tidak ada kerjaan kkkk jadi melanjutkan ff ini ajah hehehe, insomnia kambuh dan tugas revisian sudah akan diserahkan tinggal menunggu revisian yang lain lagi kkkk. O ia ini lagi-lagi ga aku edit heheh mian kalo banyak typo, males soalnya kkk

Saatnya membalas ripiu yang terlantar hehehe mian hae #bow

**Balesan ripiu and thanx to:**

Yoon HyunWoo

JuneeRyeosomnia: heheh gomawo udah suka semoga tetep suka sampai akhir ^^ #bow

Ryeosung Couple YeWook: makasih udah suka ^^

NiSpecial71: eh terharu? Kkk ia makasih do'anya ^^ aduh aku jadi merasa bersala pada Yeppa *loh?*

Melodyatlantick: banarkah so sweet? Heheh gomawo

Kyuwooksbaby: kkkk kapan yah Kyuwook junior muncul? Kkk

Kyu: oke! Makasih udah mau bc+ripiu ^^

Kim ryokie: makasih tunggu ajah endingnya hehehe semoga ga lama ^^

Loveedensor: anak kecil minggir kkkk

Kim Ryeoky: #sodorin kipas angin kkkk ini udah lanjut gomawo ^^

Ryani: hehhehe q ga pandai membuat yang begituan eonni kkk daripada nantinya jadi aneh jadi aku skip aja kkkk gomawo ^^

Rizkyeonhae

Vebry novita: #sodorin kipas angin buat ngilangin gerah kkkk. Ini udah romantic belum? Kk

Kudilsiipelupa: ahhh gomawo ^^

Redpurplewine

Kimryeowii: wookie hamil? Kapan yah? #smirk

Noviraaf: kkkk ga janji ada KyuWook/YeMin hehehe soalnya KyuSung udah cinta mentok sama Ryeong kkk, tapi q jg ga tega bikin Yeppa terlalu menderita dia paporit ke-3ku hehehe *apa hubungannya?*

Kyukyu:OKEH! Kkk

Drable Wookie: YA! Kau juga harus segera menggarap ffmu aku menunggu! Tapi makasih yah heheheh aku tunggau ffmu!

Ilma: terimakasih ^^

Kim eun ra

Ryeofha2125: makasih banget #bow ^^

Hana kim: ini udah lanjut makasih ^^

Widyafly24: kabar Yesung baik-baik ajah dia aman bersama author #plak kkk

SparKSomniA0321

Ryeohaeme: ia eonni biarkan Kyuwook dan Tuhan yang tahu apa yang selanjutnya terjadi kkk

Sparkyu: kapan yah? Kkkk

Audrey musena

Ardhy: makasih hehehe jadi GR ampe baca dua kali gitu kkk

WoonWook: aku juga jadi merasa bersalah pada Yeppa #peluk Yeppa tenang aja Yeppa masih ada author kok #dibakarClouds kkk

ryeosomNia14

Rview: makasih ^^

Leekim: kali authornya amnesia gimana bisa ngelanjutin ff ini -_-". Kkkk makasi yah ^^

Nurinay80154773

Miku

Lee Hyoraa: kkkkkk #smirk

Kyumong: hehehe ga bisa buatnya #plak makasih yah ^^

Giietha1212: daripada ma kamu yeppa mending ma ddangko aj kkkk vis :P

Kim Rye Na: makasih

KRYTasya: makasih ^^ jadi malu #GR kkk

.

.

.

Fuihhhhhhhh akhirnya kkkk terimakasih banyak untuk yang baca dan ripiu semoga tidak bosan untuk tetap meninggalkan ripiu untuk ff yang semakin gaje ini ^^

Terimkasih banyak banget ^^

.

RIPIUNYA jangan lupa yah ^^…

p.s. komen sekarang bisa nyampe 350+ ripiu ga yah #ngarep kk


	12. Chapter 12

Tittle: the one I love

Pairing: KyuWook/YeWook and Other

Warn: ganderswitch, gaje, aneh dan kawan-kawan.

Chapter: 12/?

Author: Jo KyuZha

Summary:"kyuhyun sangat mencintai istrinya,Ryeowook. tapi ketika dia menyadari hati Ryeowook tidak pernah menjadi miliknya apakah dia masih bisa bertahan? Atau melepaskan ryeowook pada orang yang dicintainya?"

.

.

Happy reading ^^

.

.

Ryeowook baru saja tiba disekitar kelasnya, dia sengaja meminta Kyuhyun mengantarkannya kekampus dan mengirimi Yesun g pesan agar tidak usah menjemputnya dan mereka bisa secepatnya bertemu dikampus.

Ryeowook melihatnya Yesung sedang duduk disebuah bangku ditaman yang terletak diareal fakultas mereka, Ryeowook menghela nafas sebelum kemudian menghampiri namja tersebut.

"oppa!" sapanya, mencoba tersenyum setulus mungkin.

"ahhh.. Wook-ah kau sudah datang? Duduklah!" Yesung membalas Ryeowook, menggeser sedikit tubuhnya agar Ryeowook bisa duduk disampingnya. Ryeowook mengangguk, duduk disamping Yesung.

"Jadi ada apa memintaku datang pagi ke kampus dan tidak mau akau jemput?" Yesung bertanya, menatap Ryeowook yang kini menundukkan kepalanya.

"Wook-ah?" entah kenapa tiba-tiba ada perasaan takut yang menyergap hatinya, Ryeowook yang seperti ini membuatnya takut.

Ryeowook kembali menghela nafas dan memberanikan diri menatap Yesung.

"Oppa, mianhae," Yesung tertegun dengan penuturan Ryeowook, kenapa gadis ini minta maaf padanya?

"Untuk apa?" Yesung menjawab sabar. Ryeowook kembali menatap Yesung.

"aku… aku sudah memutuskannya, aku tidak bisa menyakiti kalian lebih dalam lagi.. aku… jika tidak segera memilih maka luka yang akan aku berikan semakin dalam.. aku minta maaf oppa!" Ryeowook menjawab, meski tidak secara langsung Yesung mengerti, arah pembicaraan ini, Ryeowook meminta maaf itu berarti tidak ada harapan baginya untuk mempertahankan gadis ini kan?

"Ryeowook?" air mata Ryeowook jatuh dengan deras sungguh ini menyakitinya sangat. Bagaimanapun Yesung adalah orang terpenting dalam hidupnya, selalu memberi tawa pada hari-harinya. Tapi Ryeowook tidak bisa mempertahankannya. Jika dia memilih Yesung, bukan hanya dua orang yang terluka, tapi banyak, ayah dan ibunya, keluarga Jo, Kyuhyun dan dirinya. Benarkan? Yang terpenting adalah apa Ryeowook akan bisa mengatakan pada Kyuhyun untuk mencari wanita lain ketika ia memilih Yesung? Sedangkan pada Sungmin saja dia benar-benar merasa cemburu.

"Wook-ah?"

"Oppa! Kau harus membenciku! Bencilah aku dan cari wanita lain yang lebih baik, maaf aku menyakitimu," ujar Ryeowook lirih

"Kenapa?" Yesung tidak tahan untuk bertanya. Sebenarnya dia sudah bisa menduga ini, tapi kenyataannya dia ingin menolaknya, menyakinkan sekali lagi Ryeowook untuk berada disisinya. Ryeowook menunduk.

"Mianhae,,,, awalnya aku berfikir bisa bertahan dengan semua ini dan tetap memilihmu. Aku fikir aku bisa dengan meudah menolaknya, tapi hanya dengan mengetahui dia dekat dengan seorang wanita, aku sudah seperti ingin mengumumkan keseluruh dunia bahwa dia milikku,,, ketika melihatnya besama wanita lain atau mendengarnya menyebut nama wanita lain aku menjadi seperti bukan diriku. Tapi setelah semua itupun aku masih tetap egois mempertahankanmu, berfikir bisa terus bersamamu, tapi ketika malam itu kami kembali melakukannya, aku benar-benar tidak bisa menolak apapun yang dilakukannya, saat bersamanya aku hanya akan melihatnya, mianhae oppa," Ryeowook berkata lirih. Yesung tertegun, sebegitu jatuhnya kah Ryeowook pada Kyuhyun?

"lalu apa yang sedang kau rasakan saat ini? Ketika bersamaku?" Yesung bertanya, nada sedih sangat kentara dari suaranya. Ryeowook menatap Yesung.

"aku tidak tahu! Kalian menenpati posisi masing-masing dalam hatiku, aku bahkan tidak mengerti! Aku terlalu tidak bisa memilih, karena itu salah satu diantara kalian lah yang harus melepaskanku, aku mohon,"

"Kenapa harus aku? Kita sudah bersama hampir 6tahun Ryeowook-ah kenapa harus aku?" Yesung bertanya dengan suara bergetar tidak dapat menyembunyikan kesedihannya.

"Maafkan aku, aku terlalu egois untuk melepaskannya, aku tidak bisa mengatakan apapun, oppa hanya perlu menganggapku wanita jahat yang menduakanmu! Salahkan semuanya padaku! Anggap aku dengan kejam mencampakkanmu agar kau bisa dengan mudah melupakanku! Anggap aku wanita tidak tahu diri yang…" ucapan Ryeowook terhenti ketika tiba-tiba Yesung membungkan mulutnya dengan bibir.

Yesung tidak tahu apa yang merasukinya sehingga, dengan berani dia mencium Ryeowook untuk menghentikan semua kata-kata menyakitkan yang keluar dari bibir mungil itu. Bagaimana Ryeowook bisa menyalahkan dirinya sendiri? Bagaimana Ryeowook memikul semua kesalahan? Yesung tahu gadis ini terluka, mungkin lebih parah dari siapapun. Yesung mengerti dia akan melepaskan Ryeowook jika memang itu bisa membuat Ryeowook seperti dulu, bisa menenangkan hati Ryeowook dan bisa membuat Ryeowook kembali tersenyum.

Yesung melepaskan tautan bibirnya dari bibir Ryeowook, air mata Ryeowook jatuh semakin deras, Yesung sangat tahu gadis ini sedang berusaha tentang menguatkan perasaannya.

"Aku mengerti! Aku sudah mengatakannya aku akan menerima keputusanmu, selamat"

"oppa hiks,"

"Jangan menangis, kau masih boleh menganggapku oppamu jika kau sedang butuh seseorang aku akan selalu ada untukmu," perkataan Yesung sukses membuat Ryeowook manangis semakin keras. Bagaimana Yesung bisa mengatakan hal seperti itu? Bagaimana mungkin Yesung masih begitu baik? ryeowook terus menangis dipelukan Yesung yang berusaha menenangkannya. Kisah mereka berakhir.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun berjalan gontai menuju tempat dimana mobinya terparkir, dia ingin segera pergi dari tempat yang menjadi saksi hancurnya hati Kyuhyun. Buku yang awalnya ingin diserahkan sendiri pada Ryeowook kini terpaksa dititipkan pada salah seorang mahasiswa senior Ryeowoook. Kyuhyun terlalu pengecut untuk menerima kanyataan yang ada.

Kyuhyun menundukkan wajahnya, berusaha menyembunyikan airmata yang mengalir. Ini begitu menyakitkan, bukankah seharusnya dia sudah tahu? Sejak awal bukankah dia sudah memperkirakan hal ini? Tapi kenapa? Kenapa tetap saja menyakitkan? Kenapa Ryeowook begitu kejam? Sejak awal jika memang pilihan itu tidak jatuh padanya seharusnya Ryeowook tidak memberi harapan teerlalu jauh. Ciuman itu, apa yang mereka lakukan itu, apa semuanya hanya berarti bagi Kyuhyun? Sedangkan Ryeowook merasa biasa saja?

"Kau bodoh Jo Kyuhyun, kau adalah laki-laki yang bodoh dan menyedihkan," Kyuhyun berkata tidak dapat menyembunyikan airmatanya. Ini sungguh menyakitkan.

"Ryeowook-ah….… Ryeowook-ah,,," Kyuhyun terus memanggil nama Ryeowook diantara tangisnya, menepuk dadanya terus menerus berusaha menghilangkan rasa sakit dan sesak yang bersarang didadanya. tidak perduli jika ia akan dianggap namja lemah, saat ini yang bisa dilakukannya adalah menangis. Dia ingin menangis saat ini sebelum memutuskan untuk berpura-pura tersenyum saat Ryeowook mengatakan secara langsung keputusannya pada Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

"Noona! Apa kita bisa bertemu? Aku membutuhkanmu," Kyuhyun menelpon Sungmin, dia butuh seseorang saat ini, beruntung Sungmin sedang berada didekatnya, jika tidak, Kyuhyun tidak tahu apa yang bisa dilakukannya.

.

.

.

Sungmin menatap sosok Kyuhyun yang sedang terduduk disebuah batu besar dibawah pohon. Sungmin tidak mengerti kanapa Kyuhyun mengajaknya bertemu di bekas sekolah dasar mereka. Tapi ketika Kyuhyun menelpon tadi Sungmin bisa menangkap dengan jelas suara Kyuhyun yang terdengar sendu, seperti sedang menangis. Perlahan Sungmin mendekati Kyuhyun yang sedang menyembunyikan wajanhnya dengan menunduk.

"Kyu?" Sungmin menyapa Kyuhyun yang masih bergeming dengan posisinya, Kyuhyun mendongak dan itu sukses membuat Sungmin tertegun. Kyuhyun menangis.

"Kyu?"

"Noona!" Kyuhyun langsung membawa dirinya kepelukan Sungmin, menangis dengan keras seperti yang sering dilakukannya dulu jika ada yang membuat dia sedih atau terluka. Sungmin terdiam tidak berusaha menenangkan Kyuhyun, karena dia sangat tahu Kyuhyun akan bercerita sendiri jika dia mau." Kyuhyun melepas peukan Sungmin dan menatapnya.

"Ada apa?" Sungmin bertanya.

"sepertinya aku harus melepaskannya," Jawab Kyuhyun yang sudah menemukan suara normalnya walau masih nampak getir. Sungmin teretgun, melepaskan siapa? Apakah?

"Ryeowook?" tanya Sungmin. Kyuhyun mengangguk membenarkan

"Kenapa?"

"Sejak awal hatinya memang bukan untukku, aku yang terlalu egois ingin memilikinya, dan pada akhirnya aku terluka sendiri," kyuhyun menjawab dengan senyum miris, merutuki kebodohannya.

"Kyu?"

"aku ingin ke Jepang,"

.

.

.

Ryeowook masih berusaha menghubungi Kyuhyun, ini sudah lewat waktu pulang kuliah, bukankah tadi pagi Kyuhyun sudah bersedia menjemputnya? Tapi kenapa teleponnya tidak diangkat. Apa dia sedang rapat?

Ryeowook baru saja akan kembali menelpon Kyuhyun sebelum tiba-tiba sebuah pesan masuk.

'mianhae Ryeowook-ah, aku benar-benar sibuk, sepertinya aku tidak bisa menjemputmu, kau pulang bersama Yesung sunbae saja! Bukankah kalian sudah lama tidak bersama? Selamat bersenang-senang ^^'

Ryeowook mengernyit heran 'apa-apaan sih dia? Bersenang-senang apanya?' tanyanya dalam hati, tadi Kyuhyun bahkan tidak menemuinya saat mengembalikan buku miliknya, dan hanya dititpkan pada seniornya. Moon Geun Young. 'ck menyebalkan' umpat Ryeowook, dia memutuskan pulang menggunakan bus.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun melihat jam ditangannya. 11.00 p.m. kini dia berada dihalaman parkir apartemennya tapi tidak ingin segera pergi ke kamarnya, dia masih menunggu. Menunggu seseorang apakah sudah tertidur atau belum. Kyuhyun belum ingin bertemu dengannya, masih ingin manata hatinya. 'apa dia sudah tidur?' gumamnya. Kyuhyun segera turun dari mobilnya menuju kamarnya, berharap sosok itu telah terbawa alam mimpi. Ini sudah jam 11 malam.

Dengan perlahan Kyuhyun membuka pintu apartemennya, masih terang dan suara TV menyala? 'apa Ryeowook lupa mematikan lampu dan TV?' gumamnya lagi. Ketika dia akan menuju ruang TV untuk mematikannya Kyuhyun melihat Ryeowook sedang tertidur disofa dengan posisi yang sepertinya kurang nyaman. Kyuhyun tersenyum miris, kenapa Ryeowook tidak tidur dikamarnya saja? Tidak mungkin Ryeowook menunggunya kan? Kyuhyun tersentak tentu saja itu mungkin Ryeowook menunggunya untuk menyelesaikan semuanya benarkan? Tapi sungguh Kyuhyun belum siap. Kyuhyun manatap Ryeowook sebentar, sebelum kemudian membawa Ryeowook menuju kamarnya. Perlahan Kyuhyun membaringkan Ryeowook diranjangnya, menyelimutinya dan mencium pelan kening serta bibirnya. 'mianhae' ucapnya sebelum meninggalkan kamar Ryeowook.

.

.

Keesokan paginya Ryeowook bangun dengan badan yang sedikit pegal, mengerjapkan matanya imut seingatnya semalam dia tidak tidur dikamarnya, lalu kenapa sekarng dia bisa dikamarnya? Ryeowook mencoba mengingat apa yang terjadi. Dia kesal pada Kyuhyun karena tidak menjemputnya, memutuskan pulang menggunakan bus, makan malam sendirian, dan menunggu Kyuhyun pulang disofa. Benar Kyuhyun! Pasti Kyuhyun yang memindahkannya kekamar. Memikirkan Kyuhyun membawanya kekamar seperti membawa seorang pengantin membuat wajahnya memerah seketika. 'aigooo wook-ah berhenti berfikiran aneh!" ucapnya memukul kepalanya sendiri. Sekarang dimana Kyuhyun? Jam berapa ini? Ryeowook segera bangun dan menuju kamar Kyuhyun, entah kenapa dia sangat merindukan lelaki itu.

"Kyu?" kosong, senyum Ryeowook memudar, kamar Kyuhyun sudah kosong? Ryeowook melihat jam dinding. 'ini baru jam 7, jam berapa Kyuhyun pergi kakantor?' Ryeowook menggumam, padahal dia ingin sekali bertemu Kyuhyun dan membicarakan sesuatu. Entah kenapa Ryeowook benar-benar merasa kecewa. Matanya memanas.'issshhh jangan cengeng Ryeowook mungkin Kyuhyuh memang sangat sibuk saat ini, ayo tersenyum,' Ryeowook berusaha menyemangati dirinya sendiri, mencoba sebisa mungkin untuk tidak terlalu sensitive dan mudah menangis.

.

.

.

Ini bukan pertamakalinya ini sudah berjalan selama 5 hari. Kyuhyun seperti menghindarinya, tidak! Bukan seperti Kyuhyun memang sedang menghindarinya entah kenapa, sudah 5 hari ini keinginannya untuk bertemu Kyuyun selalu menjadi sebuah kekecewaan. Kenapa Kyuhyun menyakitinya secara tidak langsung? Apa sebenarnya yang sedang terjadi pada Kyuhyun? Mereka tinggal satu atap tapi mereka tidak pernah bertemu? Ini konyol. Kyuhyun pergi sebelum dia bangun dan pulang setelah dia terlelap? Bagaimana Kyuhyun bisa melakukannya? Sebenarnya jam berapa Kyuhyun pulang? Ryeowook sangat ingat saat ia berusaha untuk terjaga sampai jam 12 Kyuhyun masih belum pulang dan berakhir dengan dirinya tidur di sofa dan tiba-tiba paginya dia sudah berada dikamar. Perubahan sikap Kyuhyun ini secara tidak langsung berdampak padanya, dia kurang tidur dan tidak makan dengan baik, dia terlalu ingin tahu apa yang terjadi pada Kyuhyun. Dan sekarang efek semua itu adalah dia merasa pusing dan sakit, meski dia berusaha berfikiran positif dengan beranggapan Kyuhyun terlalu sibuk. Tapi tetap saja keinginannya untuk bertemu Kyuhyun terlalu besar.

Ryeowook berusaha tetap terjaga meski kini waktu sudah menujukkan tepat jam 1 malam. Tapi dia benar-benar ingin tahu apa yang sedang terjadi disini, dia tidak akan tidur sebelum bertemu Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang menyangka Ryeowook sudah terlelap memutuskan untuk segera masuk keapartemennya. Tapi betapa terkejutnya dia ketika melihat Ryeowook masih terjaga disofa, menghela nafas Kyuhyun mulai mendekati sang istri, dia tidak mungkin menghindar jika sudah seperti ini.

"Belum tidur?" Tanya Kyuhyun, Ryeowook yang semula terfokus pada TV mengalihan pandangannya keasal suara, senyum nya terkembang.

"Kyu? Kenapa baru pulang? Aku menunggumu lama sekali,"

"Kenapa belum tidur?"

"Sudah ku katakan aku menunggumu."

Kyuhyun menatap Ryeowook yang sedang menatapnya dengan senyum terkembang. 'aku mohon jangan menampakkan wajah itu Ryeowook-ah! Kau membuatku semakin tidak bisa melepaskanmu' pikir Kyuhyun

"Kyu?"

"kenapa menungguku, kau seharusnya tidur saja!"

"Apa maksudmu kenapa? Aku merindukanmu, 5 hari ini kita tidak bertemu aku…"

"aku mohon hentikan!" Kyuhyun memotong ucapan Ryeowook yang belum selesai. Suaranya tampak sedih dan Ryeowook tahu itu

"Kyu?'

"aku mohon hentikan Ryeowook-ah,, berhenti bersikap seperti ini! Berhenti membuatku berharap, berhenti bersikap seolah-olah kau sudah bisa menerimaku,"

"Kyu…?"

"aku sakit Wook-ah! Sangat sakit,,, jika kau tetap seperti ini aku akan semakin sulit melepaskanmu, jadi kumohon berhenti"

"kyu? Ap.."

"Kita berpisah saja!" Kyuhyun berkata tegas meski hatinya hancur.

Eh?

Eh?

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Kkkkkkkkk #senyumGaje ishhh ternyata ciuman YeWook yang dilihat Kyu itu bisa dengan mudah ditebak oleh reader sayang kkkkk sepertinya jalan pikiranku sangat mudah ditebak kkkkk

Yapppp dichapter ini Kyuhyun memutuskan dengan seenk jidat #plak kkk mungkin akan berakhir 2cahap lagi hehehe (itu masih mungkin) kkk

"So? Pada akhirnya keputusan apa yang akan dipilih Ryeowook setelah mengetahui Kyuhyun akan melepaskannya sedangkan Yesung yang dilepaskan olehnya malah berusaha tetap disisinya sebagai kakak? Ryeowook akan memeperthankan Kyuhyun yang jelas-jelas akan melepaskannya atau kembali pada Yesung yang masih menawarkan hatinya? Pada kenyataannya Ryeowook masih mencintai Yesung dan belum bisa menghapus nama Yesung. Meski dia meminta Yesung melepaskannya tapi pada kenyataannya Kyuhyunlah yang membebaskannya."

Tunggu kisah selanjutnya kkk apa yang akana terjadi?silahkan tinggalkan komen (ga nyambung) kkk aku berharap komennya bisa sampai 420+ kkk (ngarep)

.

.

Thanx to:

vebry novita, Ryani, kim eun ra, loveedensor, NiSpecial71, ryeosomNia14, ryeofha2125, Kim ryokie, Melodyatlantick, Giitha1212, kyuwooksbaby, rizkyeonhae, Widyaflys24, JuneeRyeosomnia, , tinaff359, yoon HyunWoon, intan, ryeohaeme, Guets -Ryeosung Couple YeWook, choi Ryeosomnia, ddhanifa, kimryeowii, Woonwook, Ardhy, ArissiAriesta Chocolatta, KRYTasya25, Tfafawookie, erryeoo, devi. , ILMA, kyuwook lyna, harumisujatmiko, audrey musaena, Hana Kim, ,CHAKYUMIN, SparKSomniA0321, Drabble Wookie, LeeKim, kyumong9.

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh sangat berterumakasih atas komen dan pujiannya kkkkkkk, nian lagi-lagi ga bisa bales satu-satu!

Senangnyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aa ada beberapa SR yang menampakkan diri juga heheheuhe sangat berterimakasih! Karena akhirnya mau komen juga hehehe buat SR yang belum ingin menampakkan diri itu tidak masalah ^^, cerita ini dibuat untuk dinimati siapapun yang mau ^^, tapi tetep sih aku mint ripiu kalo kalian semapt ^^.

Untuk reader ku yang setia meripiu terimakasih banyak ripiu kalian adalah penyemangat hehe jadi jangan pernah bosan ripiu yah ^^.

**P.S: mungkin akan apdet lagi setelah lebaran! Mianhae #bow**

**Okeh **

**R**

**I**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**Chingu ^^**


	13. Chapter 13

Yang mau baca ffku yang lain bisa kunjungi blog yah ^^ alamatnya liat ajah di profile aku ^^.

.

.

Tittle: the one I love

Pairing: KyuWook/YeWook and Other

Warn: ganderswitch, gaje, aneh dan kawan-kawan.

Chapter: 13/?

Author: Jo KyuZha

Summary:"kyuhyun sangat mencintai istrinya,Ryeowook. tapi ketika dia menyadari hati Ryeowook tidak pernah menjadi miliknya apakah dia masih bisa bertahan? Atau melepaskan ryeowook pada orang yang dicintainya?"

.

.

Happy reading ^^

.

.

"Kita berpisah saja," kyuhyun berkata tegas meski hatinya hancur.

"Eh?" Ryeowook menatap tidak percaya kearah Kyuhyun, Berpisah? Apa maksudnya itu?

"Kyu?" Ryeowook tidak tahu harus berkata apa, suaranya bergetar. Kyuhyun memejamkan mata sebentar lalu membukanya lagi. Menatap Ryeowook.

"Maafkan aku, selama ini benar-benar egois memaksamu, seharusnya sejak awal aku memang tidak memaksakan diri, aku fikir aku bisa sangat bahagia hanya dengan bersama denganmu, tapi ketika aku menyadarinya hatimu tidak pernah untukku dan aku terlalu menyakitimu, aku benar-benar seperti orang bodoh maaf," Kyuhyun yang tibak bisa menyembunyikan air matanya membiarkan air matanya mengalir dihadapan Ryeowook.

"Kyu?"

"Aku mohon dengarkan aku!" Kyuhyun berkata menatap Ryeowook meminta gadis itu untuk tidak menyelanya.

"Hal yang paling tidak ku inginkan di selama ini adalah dibenci olehmu, tapi ketika aku terus menyakitimu, bagaimana mungin kau bisa tidak membenciku? Jadi aku akan melepaskanmu ini beruntung untukmu kita belum memiliki bayi,"

"KYU!" Ryeowook berkata sedikit membentak

"Kembalilah pada Yesung!"

"Kyuhyun! Bagaimana kau bisa berkata seperti itu?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum miris, lagi-lagi dia melihat air mata Ryeowook dan itu karena dirinya. Perlahan Kyuhyun mengusap airmata di kedua pipi Ryeowook.

"Jangan menangis, ini juga alasan kenapa aku melepaskanmu, saat bersama Yesung kau benar-benar cantik dengan senyumu, tapi aku hanya bisa membuatmu mengeluarkan air mata, maaf,"

"Kyu hiks"

"jangan merasa bersalah, bahagialah bersama Yesung.. kau bisa tenang kau tidak akan melihatku untuk bebarapa waktu jadi kau bisa mengisi kembali cintamu padanya yang sempat terbagi," mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun Ryeowook menatap tajam Kyuhyun.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"setelah berpisah aku akan pergi ke Jepang," Ryeowook tertegun dia tidak bisa mengatakan apapun, dunianya hancur seolah menjadi gelap. Bagaimana Kyuhyun bisa mengatakannya? Bagaiman lelakiu itu bisa mengatakannya? Bagaimana dia menghancurkan hatinya dengan sekali sentak. Air mata Ryeowook jatuh semakin deras.

"KYU?"

"tidurlah! Aku kekamar dulu," Kyuhyun berkata beranjak dari duduknya dan segera menuju kamarnya.

"Kyu… hiks…kyu…. Kyuhyun hiks," menyisakan Ryeowook yang terisak dan terus memangiil nama Kyuhyun lirih, memegangi dadanya yang teramat sakit dan sesak. Menagis hingga kelelahan membawanya kealam mimpi dan berharap apa yang terjadi saat ini hanya sebuah mimpi buruk dan besok semuanya baik-baik saja.

.

.

.

Ryeowook terbangun dengan perasaan yang benar-benar tidak enak, kepalanya benar-benar pusing matanya sembab dan lengket, sampai jam berapa dia menangis sebelum akhirnya jatuh tertidur?

Ryeowook segera beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, keluar kamar dan menuju kamar didepannya berharap pagi ini menemukan sosok itu.

Tapi tidak orang yang dicarinya tidak ada, Ryeowook kembali kecewa, air matanya kembali mengalir padahal semalam setelah dia menangis dia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri bahwa dia akan kuat untuk meyakinkan Kyuhyun. Tapi sekarang apa? Ketika melihat Kyuhyun tidak ada dikamarnya pun air matanya kembali mengalir.

Ryeowook memutuskan untuk kembali kekamarnya, kepalanya benar-benar sakit mungkin karena selalu telat makan dan kurang tidur ahhh bahkan dari semalam dia belum makan.

Ryeowook segera membersihkan dirinya untuk kemudian bersiap pergi kekampus, sakit kepalanya sedikit berkurang sekarang. Ryeowook mencoba peruntungan terakhir, dia memutuskan untuk membolos lagi, setelah mengirim pesan pada salah satu teman sekelasnya dengan isi dia tidak masuk karena sakit, kini saatnya dia mengirim pesan pada Kyuhyun meminta Kyuhyun untuk pulang cepat dan mengantarkannya kedokter, meskipun dia benci dokter atau rumah sakit tapi jika itu salah satu cara agar Kyuhyun memperhatikannya dia tidak perduli. Kenapa kau jadi haus kasih sayang seorang Kyuhyun cho Ryeowook? Ryeowook tahu jika dia menelpon Kyuhyun mungkin tidak akan diangkat jadi Ryeowook memutuskan mengiriminya pesan saja.

'kyu bisakah kau pulang lebih awal hari ini? Aku tidak pergi kuliah, aku sakit kepalaku benar-benar tidak bisa diajak berdamai, kau mau kan mengantarku ke dokter? Aku mohon , aku tunggu ^^'

Send

Ryeowook tersenyum berharap Kyuhyun tidak mengabaikan pesannya.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menatap hand phone nya dengan raut ke khawatiran yang sangat jelas, bagaimana tidak Ryeowook memintanya menemani kedokter? Ryeowook sakit? Dan itu pasti karenanya, dia sangat tahu bagaimana Ryeowook tampak agak sedikit kacau belakangan ini, entah kenapa Ryeowook seperti itu Kyuhyun tidak tahu.'haruskah aku pulang?' tanya Kyuhyun dalam hati masih bimbang. Tapi apa dia akan sanggup melihat Ryeowook saat dia pulang? Dia sudah berhasil menata hatinya untuk melepaskan Ryeowook, jika sekarang dia harus pulang apalagi melihat Ryeowook yang sakit Kyuhyun sangat tahu dia pasti akan kembali goyah dan mencoba mempertahankan Ryeowook disisnya, meminta senyumnya dan kembali menyakiti Ryeowook. Kyuhyun tidak mau.

"Halo Dokter Kim… ini aku Kyuhyun." Akhirnya Kyuhyun memutuskan melakukan sesuatu. Menelpon dokter keluarganya.

"…."

"aku ingin meminta bantuanmu,"

"…."

"apa kau sibuk?'

"…"

"tolong datanglah keapertemenku, istriku sakit tapi aku tidak pulang sekarang, aku ada rapat,"

"…"

"Ya, akan aku kirimkan alamatnya."

"…"

"terimakasih."

Tut

Kyuhyun memutuskan sambungan teleponnya , memejamkan mata dan menghela nafas berat, hanya itu yang bisa dilakukannya untuk Ryeowook, Kyuhyun meraba dadanya dan membiarkan satu tangannya berada disana.

"Mianhae Ryeowook-ah." Ujarnya lirih

.

.  
.

TBC

.

.

.

Sebenarnya ff ini belum selesai hahaha

#digeplak

kkkkkkkkkkk dah aku hapus nih (pasti salah lagi) kkkk biarlah cuman satu ajah kok jangan bawa-bawa readerku okeh disini aku yang salah dan aku minta maaf (pasti dibilang 'sok' deh kkk) ga pa-pa lah cuma minta yang ga suka ga usah baca udah gitu ajah.

_**P.S: kalo reader yang kemaren marah-marah datang lagi kali ini untuk marah-marah dan komen kkk itu berarti kalian suka tulisanku hohoho #PD**_

_**(gak yakin setelah ini aku akan selamat dari ripiu yang menyayat hati) gekgekgek **_tapi biasku adalah si Evil dan si yadong kkk kombinasi yang keren bukan? hoho


	14. Chapter 14

Tittle: the one I love

Pairing: KyuWook/YeWook and Other

Warn: ganderswitch, gaje, aneh dan kawan-kawan.

Chapter: 14/?

Author: Jo KyuZha

Summary:"kyuhyun sangat mencintai istrinya,Ryeowook. tapi ketika dia menyadari hati Ryeowook tidak pernah menjadi miliknya apakah dia masih bisa bertahan? Atau melepaskan ryeowook pada orang yang dicintainya?"

.

.

Happy reading ^^

.

.

Ryeowook menatap sendu handphone dihadapannya tidak ada balasan. Ryeowook mencoba berbaring kembali dikasurnya entahlah sakit kepalanya tiba-tiba datang lagi, dan airmatanya mengalir lagi.

"Kyuhyun," lirihnya, dan alam bawah sadar mulai memeluknya.

.

.

.

Samar-samar Ryeowook mendengar bel apartemennya berbunyi, Ryeowook sedikit menggeliat untuk membiasakan diri dengan sekitar sebelum benar-benar tersadar dari tidur sebentarnya ini.

'jam berapa sekaranng? Apa itu Kyuhyun?' pikirnya, tanpa pikir panjang Ryeowook segera beranjak dari tidurnya. Tapi tiba-tiba kepalanya berdenyut sakit.'ishhh sakit sekali, ini pasti karena aku belum makan apapun dari semalam' pikirnya. Dia ingin berbaring kembali tapi suara bel itu tidak mengijinkannya, perlahan Ryeowook mencoba mengumpulkan tenaganya dan segera menuju pintu untuk membuka dan melihat siapa yang datang, pikirannya tentang itu adalah Kyuhyun langsung hilang, karena Kyuhyun pasti sudah memasuki rumah sekarang jika memang itu dia tokh Kyuhyun mengetahui kuncinya.

.

.

.

Ryeowook tertegun menatap orang dihadapannya seseorang yang begitu tampan dan tinggi, Ryeowook sedikit terpesona, tapi tentu saja Kyuhyun jauh lebih tampan dari siapapun. Lagipula oaring ini sepertinya sudah agak berumur meski belum terlihat tua (bayangin tingginya Siwon dan wajahnya teukkie oppa) #dijitakTeukkppa kkk

"eummm… nugu?" tanya Ryeowook kemudian. Pria dihadapannya tersenyu.

"ahhhh… maaf menganggu apa benar disini apartement tuan Jo Kyuhyun? Apa anda nyonya Ryeowook?" tanya pria tersebut tersenyum pada Ryeowook, yang masih menatapnya bingung.

"Ne, benar saya istrinya, Ryeowook imnida anda siapa? Kyuhyun belum pulang," tanya Ryeowook kemudian. Pria itu kembali tersnyum. Mereka masih didepan pintu, sepertinya Ryeowook lupa mempersilahkan tamu itu masuk (aigoooo -_-)

"saya dokter pribadi keluarga Jo, siang tadi tuan Kyu, menelpon saya dan meminta saya datang kemari untuk memeriksa anda," jawab dokter tersebut.

Raut wajah Ryeowook menjadi sendu dan murung, Kyuhyun lebih memilih meminta dokter pribadinya datang daripada menemaninya ke dokter? Apa secepat itu Kyuhyun bisa mengacuhkannya? Ryeowook benar-benar tidak mengerti.

"Nyonya?" suara dokter tersebut kembali membawanya kealam nyata.

"ne? ahhh mianhae silahkan masuk!" tawar Ryeowook sesaat setelah kablai dari rataapannya(?)

.

"apa bisa kita mulai pemeriksaannya? Anda terlihat sangat pucat dan lelah," dolkter tersebut berkata setelah mengamati Ryeowook sebentar. Ryeowook tersenyum.

"nde! Sebentar saya ambilkan minum dulu," Ryeowook mulai berjalan kearah dapur, tapi entah kenapa rasa pening dikepalanya semakin mejadi sehingga dia sedikit terhuyung dan hampir terjatuh, beruntung dokter Kim dengan sigap meolongnya sehingga kepala Ryeowook tidak jadi mencium lantai.

"tidak apa-apa, mari saya antar keamar kita mulai pemeriksaan saja," dokter Kim segera memasuki kamar Ryeowook dan membaringkannya.

"termakasih," Ryeowook berkata lirih.

Dokter Kim segera memulai proses pemeriksaan.

.

.

Beberapa saat kemudian.

.

.

"kau harus makan dengan baik, tubuhmu saat ini begitu lemah dan kurang bertenaga, banyak istirahat dan jangan memikirkan hal yang terlalu menguras fikiranmu, dan jangan lupa untuk makan," ujar dokter Kim setelah selesai memeriksa Reowook yang kini sedang tersenyum manis.

"Terimakasih dokter aku akan melakukan yang kau perintahkan ^^"

"Baiklah! Saya permisi, tidak perlu diantar istirahat saja anda membutuhkannya," Dokter Kim berkata saat melihat Ryeowook akan beranjak dari tempat berbaringnya.

"Apa tidak apa-apa?"

"tidak apa-apa, istirhatlah,"

"Eummm.. dokter jangan beritahu Kyuhyun tentang apa yang terjadi padaku, biarkan aku yang memberitahunya,"

"baiklah," dokter Kim segera beranjak dari kamar ryeowook yang memutuskan untuk kembali mengistirahatkan dirinya. Dia sangat tidak sabar menunggu Kyuhyun pulang.

.

.

.

Ryeowook memakan makanannya dengan gembira, ahhh dia benar-benar lapar saat ini seperti dia bisa menghabiskan seluruh makanan yang berada di lemari es.

.

Ryeowook kembali kekamarnya setelah menyelesaikan acara makannya yang telambat.

.

.

Dia sudah ,mematikan lampu dan sebagainya, kali ini dia hanya akan menunggu Kyuhyun dikamarnya, tidak diruang tamu seperti yang sudah-sudah. Tapi ini sudah hampir jam 1.30 malam, dokter mengatakan dia harus lebih banyak istirahat tapi dia ingin menunggu Kyuhyun dan menyelesaikan semuanya, Ryeowook tidak ingin ini terus berlanjut terlalu lama, dia tidak sekuat itu. Ryeowook yakin maski Kyuhyun sangat tidak ingin melihatnya saat ini tapi dia percaya Kyuhyun pasti menghawatirkannya, dokter tadi buktinya kan? Kyuhyun pasti tidak akan meminta dokter itu datang jika dia sudah tidak perduli benarkan? Dan Kyuhyun pasti melihatnya, Kyuhyun hanya tidak ingin bertemu dengannya saat dia masih terjaga entah kenapa dia sangat percaya Kyuhyun pasti akan melihatnya ketika dia sudah terlelap. Karena itu Ryeowook memutuskan menunggu Kyuhyun dikamarnya membiarkan Kyuhyun menyangka dirinya sudah terlelap.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menatap jam yang melingkar ditangannya, jam 02 malam, berarti sudah hampir satu setengah jam dia terus berada dimobilnya, sebenarnya dia sangat ingin segera masuk kedalam kamarnya, dan melihat keadaan Ryeowook, tapi sekali lagi dia belum siap menatap Ryeowook yang masih terjaga dan memintanya untuk bicara mengenai hubungan mereka, Kyuhyun belum siap, dia memang sudah mencoba merelakan semuanya tapi dia belum benar-benar siap hidup tanpa Ryeowook, mungkin butuh waktu sebantar lagi, entahlah sebentar itu berapa lama, yang jelas tidak sekarang.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas berat, sebenarnya dia bisa saja tidak pulang hari ini dan menginap di kantor, tapi keinginannya untuk melihat Ryeowook tidak bisa dibantah. Dokter Kim hanya mengatakan dia harus lebih menjaga Ryeowook yang sepertinya tidak makan dan beristirahat dengan baik belakangan ini. Ryeowook pasti tertekan karena dirinya, ini salahnya. Kyuhyun segera keluar dari mobilnya, kemungkinan Ryeowook sudah tidur saat ini.

Kyuhyun segera membuka pintu apartemannya dan disambut oleh kegelapan, mengehela nafas sebentar, dan menuju kamar Ryeowook terlebih dahulu, ingin melihatnya.

.

Kyuhyun terkejut mematung tepat didalam pintu, dia tidak percaya Ryeowook masih terjaga? Dia baru saja membuka pintu kamar Ryeowook dan akan masuk sebelum melihat Ryeowook masih terduduk bersandar pada ujung ranjang, tersenyum, seolah-olah mengetahui Kyuhyun akan datang, lagi-lagi Kyuhyun menghela nafas, sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk mendekati Ryeowook dan duduk di sisi tempat tidur. Menghidarpun tidak mungkin kan?

"kanapa belum tidur?" Kyuhyun bertanya tanpa melihat Ryeowook posisinya membelakangi Ryeowook yang sedang bersandar.

"menunggumu," jawab Ryeowook singkat

"bagaimana keadaanmu?" Kyuhyun bertanya lagi.

Ryeowook yang hanya melihat punggung Kyuhyun segera merubah posisinya, perlahan mendekati Kyuhyun, dan memeluknya dari belakang. Kyuhyun terkejut dengan perlakuan Ryeowook padanya.

"aku tadinya ingin membicarakan sesuatu padamu, karena itu aku menunggumu, tapi setelah bertemupun kau hanya menanyakan kabarku tanpa melihatku, apa kau benar-benar telah mencampakanku?" Ryeowook bertanya pelan menyandarkan kepalanya dipunggung Kyuhyun.

"Ryeowook-ah."

"biarkan seperti ini! Aku mohon," Ryeowook berkata memohon saat Kyuhyun berusaha melepaskan pelukannya.

"Wook?"

"aku mohon, biarkan seperti ini, ijinkan aku bicara," Ryeowook berkata lagi, kali ini suaranya agak bergetar. Menahan tangis dan Kyuhyun tahu itu, Kyuhyun terdiam.

"kyu? Apa kau benar-benar sudah tidak perduli padaku? Kau membenciku kan? Maafkan aku, hiks," Ryeowook kembali menangis entah kenapa dihadapan Kyuhyun air matanya mudah sekali keluar. Kyuhyun terdiam, perlahan memutar badannya menghadap Ryeowook yang sedang terisak.

"maafkan aku, hiks."

"stttt…. Tenanglah." Kyuhyun berkata berusaha menenangkan Ryeowook, memeluknya dengan erat. Sudah dikatakan bukan? Kyuhyun sangat tidak suka melihat Ryeowook menangis.

"Tidurlah,"

"Temani aku,"

"wook?"

"aku mohon!" Ryeowook berkata menatap Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah!" Kyuhyun segera melepaskan sepatu dan jasnya, membaringkan diri diranjang Ryeowook.

Ryeowook membawa dirinya kembali mendekap Kyuhyun membiarkan kepalanya menjadikan dada Kyuhyun sebagai batal tidurnya, dia sangat ingin dimanja oleh Kyuhyun.  
kyuhyun yang melihat tingkah Ryeowook hanya bisa berusaha menetralkan degup jantungnya, membawa tangannya untuk memeluk Ryeowook. Dan kemudian mereka bersama tenggelam kealam mimpi.

.

.

.

Ryeowook tersenyum manis diposisinya, ketika bangun dari tidurnya dia menemukan Kyuhyun yang masih memeluknya hangat, Ryeowook memandang wajah tidur Kyuhyun pagi ini dia harus mengatakan semuanya pada Kyuhyun. Perlahan Ryeowook mengangkat tangannya dan membelai wajah Kyuhyun, usapannya berhenti tepat di bibir Kyuhyun and menyentuhnya. Dia tidak perduli meski dirasakannya Kyuhyun mulai menggeliat dalam tidurnya pertanda akan segera bangun. Benar saja tak lama Kyuhyun membuka matanya dan mendapati tangan Ryeowook berada di bibirnya, Kyuhyun melihat Ryeowook tersenyum dengan sangat manis.

"selamat pagi," ucap Ryeowook

"pagi, bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Kyuhyun sedikit serak.

"lebih baik," Ryeowook menjawab senang, senyum tidak lepas dari wajahnya.

"Kyu?"

"heum?"

"aku ingin kita bicara hari ini, bisakah kau tidak kekantor?" tanya Ryeowook. Jantung Kyuhyun mulai berdegup lebih keras, tapi dia sudah tidak bisa menghindar lagi, bukankah kemarin dia yang meminta untuk berpisah, jadi jangan salahkan Ryeowook jika menanyakannya.

"Baiklah!" jawab Kyuhyun. Ryeowook manatap Kyuhyun senang, akhirnya Kyuhyun tidak menghindarinya lagi.

"baiklah… ahhhh," Ryeowook memegang kepalanya yang tiba-tiba berat.

"wook-ah?" Kyuhyun bertanya panic. Ryeowook tersenyum

"tidak apa-apa, ini hanya karena aku terlalu cepat bangun hehehe, aku akan memasakan sarapan setelah itu kita bicara ne?"

"ne," Kyuhyun menjawab lirih.

Ryeowook segera turun dari ranjangnya, untuk menuju dapur sebelum dia merasa kepalanya benar-benar membuat bumi terasa berputar utuknya.

"RYEOWOOK!" Kyuhyun berteriak panic..

.

.

TBC

.

.

Kkkkkkkk tinggal satu chap lagi (mungkin) kkkkk

**Fina lie Veronica**: Ff Kyumin yang 'hole in the sky Kyumin' coba cari aja di blog 'kpopfanficcouple' atau bisa search di google judul ff'a, q ga tahu yg q temukan itu benar apa bukan ff yang kamu cari mianhae ^^s,

Reader-ssi mianhae yah ada beberapa review (yang membangun) yang aku hapus, soalnya ada kata-kata sacral disana hohohoho takutnya jika ada yang membaca ripiu kalian akan ada yang salah faham lagi hehehe jadi benar-benar minta maaf #bow

Dan sangat berterimakasih untuk kalian semua yang masih bersamaku #lapIngus kkkk tenang saja aku pasti akan menamatkan ff ini kok apapun yang terjadi aku ga mungkin mengecewakan kalian yang sudah mendukungku dari awal hanya karena ini kkk so, tetap tunggu kelanjutan ff gaje ini okeh? Mian ga bisa bales ripiunya satu-satu soalnya terlalu banyak #sombong hahaha (digeplak reader)

Reader-ssi please sayah mohon jangan ikut-ikutan yah! Saya ga mau kalo kalian juga kena makanya ada beberapa komen dari reader juga saya hapus, udahlah biarkan ne? kalian nikmati aja ff ini, jika kalian suka okeh? ^^

Ripiu ttg ff ini ajah jangan pikirkan yang lain oke reader-ssi? Gomapta ^^

Okeh reader-ssi ripiunya yah ^^

P.S: buat ZZZZ sama zizi: mian yah komennya aku hapus q ga mau ada yg salah faham lagi, tolong yah dan terimakasih sangat #bow tolong jangan salah faham kenapa komen kalian sayah hapus saya Cuma ga mau tar kalian juga kena, pokoknya sangat berterimakasih dan maaf

NOTE'a panjang lagi Mianhae ^^


	15. Chapter 15END

Annyeonggggggg! Ada yang merindukan ku? Eumm maksudnya FFku kekekeke akhirnya aku bisa post End ff ini selamat menikmati ^^.

.

.

Tittle: the one I love

Pairing: KyuWook/YeWook and Other

Warn: ganderswitch, gaje, aneh dan kawan-kawan.

Chapter: 15/END

Author: Jo KyuZha

Summary:"kyuhyun sangat mencintai istrinya,Ryeowook. tapi ketika dia menyadari hati Ryeowook tidak pernah menjadi miliknya apakah dia masih bisa bertahan? Atau melepaskan ryeowook pada orang yang dicintainya?"

.

.

Happy reading ^^

.

.

Kyuhyun menatap sendu sosok yang kini terbaring dihadapannya, menggenggam jemari mungil itu erat sesekali menciuminya berharap sosok itu akan segera bangun.

Dokter yang memeriksanya baru saja pulang.

"dia mungkin akan tertidur selama 2 atau 3 jam, karena pengaruh obat dan sakit kepalanya, biarkan dia istirahat, setelah dia sadar minumkan obat ini tapi dia harus makan sebelumnya," itulah perkataan dokter sebelum pergi meninggalkan apartemen Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menatap Ryeowook dalam, "kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku?" tanyanya pelan, masih menggenggam tangan mungil Ryeowook.

"Maafkan aku,"

Kyuhyun mengusap pelan kening istrinya, ada yang harus diselesaikannya, tapi bagaimana bisa dia meninggalkan Ryeowook dalam keadaan seperti ini? Memberitahu ibunya? Tidak! Ibunya pasti akan berbuat kekacauan bila dia tahu keadaan Ryeowook, dia berniat akan memberitahu nyonya Jo nanti setelah Ryeowook pulih. Tapi ini penting, dia ingin menegaskan sesuatu pada seseorang.

"Wook-ah, istirahatlah! Aku tinggal sebentar ne? ada yang harus aku selesaikan ini menyangkut kita, jadi aku harus pergi, saranghae," Kyuhyun akhirnya memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Ryeowook sebentar guna menemui seseorang, sungguh jika ini tidak sepenting itu Kyuhyun tidak akan mau meninggalkan Ryeowook. Mengecup kening Ryeowook sebelum meninggalkan kamar.

.

.

.

"halo! Sunbae ini aku Kyuhyun,"

"…"

"Apa hari ini kau sibuk?"

"…"

"apa kita bisa bertemu?"

"…"

"aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu,"

"…"

"seperti tidak sopan kalau mengatakan di telfon, ini penting,, menyangkut Ryeowook"

"…"

"Benar! Jadi apa kita bisa bertemu?"

"…"

"Baiklah! Aku akan menunggumu di café XXX"

"…"

"Terimakasih, annyeong" Kyuhyun menutup sambungan Telefonnya segera pergi menuju tempat yang akan ditujunya.

.

.

.

Dan disinilah mereka Kyuhyun dan Yesung bertemu di sebuah café yang terletak tidak terlalu jauh dari apartemen Kyuhyun, untunglah Yesung bersedia menemuinya di café tersebut meski lumayan jauh dari tempat Yesung.

"Jadi kau mau bicara apa? Ada apa dengan Ryeowook?" Yesung bertanya sesekali menyesap cappuccino hangat miliknya, menatap Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi hanya diam.

"Kyuhyun!"

"Sunbae aku.."

"Hyung saja, aku sudah bukan sunbaemu, jadi kau panggil aku hyung saja,"

"Baiklah, hyung aku ingin meminta sesuatu padamu," Kyuhyun berkata langsung menatap Yesung yang kini sedang menatapnya penuh tanda tanya.

"Meminta? Padaku? Apa itu?"

"Bisa tidak kau melepaskann Ryeowook?" Kyuhyun bertanya to the point, menatap langsung kearah mata Yesung. Yesung mengernyit bingung apa-apaan ini?

"Maksudmu?"

"Jika… jika itu Ryeowook yang harus melepaskanmu aku yakin dia tidak akan sanggup,karena itu aku yang memohon padamu untuk melepaskannya, mencampakannya, aku tahu aku adalah seorang yang egois, dulu aku berkata mengijinkan kalian untuk tetap bersama, tetapi ternyata aku tidak bisa, aku sudah berusaha untuk menghindar darinya, aku mencoba merelakan kalian, saat aku memutuskan untuk berpisah dengan Ryeowook dia.."

"Kau apa? Berpisah dengan Ryeowook?" Yesung bertanya terkejut memotong perkataan Kyuhyun yang belum selesai.

"Kenapa aku menyelaku?" Kyuhyun bertanya kesal, Yesung tersenyum melihat tingkah Kyuhyun.

"Maaf, lanjutkan!"

"Benar! Kamarin aku memutuskan untuk berpisah saja dari Ryeowook tapi tadi pagi Ryeowook pingsan! Jangan menyelaku," Kyuhyun berkata cepat saat dilihatnya Yesung sudah mulai mau menyelanya lagi.

Yesung terdiam.

"Ryeowook pingsan dan yang membuatku terkejut adalah ketika dokter yang memeriksanya mengatakan Ryeowook tengah hamil," Kyuhyun menerawang mengingat apa yang dikatakan dokter keluarganya, tentang keadaan Ryeowook, bagaimana dia tidak tahu istrinya sendiri mengandung? Jadi sifat manja itu, pantas saja akhir-akhir ini Ryeowook lebih sensitive dan manja, serta tiba-tiba menginginkan sesuatu yang biasanya tidak ia pinta. Yesung terdiam berusaha menormalkan detak jantungnya. Apa Ryeowook mengetahuinya bahwa dirinya tengah hamil anak Kyuhyun? Karena itu gadis itu meminta berpisah.

"Hyung?" Kyuhyun memanggil Yesung heran ketika tidak mendapati respon dari yang bersangkutan. Yesung menatap Kyuhyun tersenyum.

"Apa Ryeowook belum memberitahumu? Sehingga kau memutuskan untuk menemuiku?" Yesung bertanya pada lelaki yang lebih muda. Kyuhyun mengernyit bingung.

"Tentang apa?" tanya Kyuhyun

"Tentang hubunganku dengan dia, apa dia belum memberitahumu?"

"Belum! Semenjak melihat kalian berciuman di halaman kampus aku menghindari Ryeowook sampai kemarin," Jawaban jujur Kyuhyun membuat Yesung terhenyak, berciuman? Jadi Kyuhyun melihatnya? Dan bisa Yesung tebak kesalahfahaman yang terjadi berpengaruh pada kondisi Ryeowook yang menurun.

"Jadi kau melihatnya?" Yesung bertanya memastikan.

"Benar! Saat itu aku merasa Ryeowook memang tidak bisa pergi darimu, karena itu aku menghindarinya sampai kemarin, aku memutuskan untuk melepaskannya tapi ternyata…" Kyuhyun menunduk tidak melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Bodoh!" adalah perkataan Yesung terhadap lelaki lebih muda dihadapannya. Kyuhyun mendongak, menatap Yesung yang kini sedang tersenyum meremehkan padanya. Apa Yesung tidak mau melepaskan Ryeowook?

"Kalau aku bilang tidak mau melepaskannya bagaimana?" Yesung bertanya dengan senyum yang sulit diartikan.

"Hyung! Di sedang mengandung anakkku!"

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku juga akan menerima anak yang berada dalam kandungannya, aku akan menjadi ayahnya,"

"Itu tidak akan sama! Aku ayahnya, jadi aku memohon padamu untuk melepaskan Ryeowook,"

"Apa jaminanmu bisa membahagiakan Ryeowook? Kau bahkan menghindarinya hanya karena dia berciuman dengan mantan kekasihnya? Kau tidak mau mendengarkan penjelasannya? Mengacuhkannya sampai dia pingsan seperti itu? Dan sekarang kau bahkan bilang kau baru tahu dia hamil? Suami macam apa kau ini?" Yesung bertanya bertubi-tubi mencoba menyerang Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun terdiam tidak bisa membalas. Tapi sebuah kata dari Yesung menyadarkannya. Mantan kekasih? Kyuhyun menatap Yesung. Yang kini sedang tersnyum.

"Apa maksudmu dengan mantan kekasih?" Kyuhyun bertanya penasaran. Yesung tersnyum tulus.

"Benar! Ciuman yang kau lihat itu bukan salah Ryeowook, aku yang memulainya, ketika dia mengatakan ingin berpisah aku menciumnya mencoba menggoyahkan hatinya kembali, tapi ternyata saat itu dia benar-benar sudah memutuskan! Dan dia memilihmu," Yesung berkata menatap lelaki dihadapanya yang kini sedang terbengong seperti tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya.

"Hyung?"

"Pulanglah! Aku masih banyak pekerjaan, jagalah Ryeowook untukku, dan selamat," Yesung berkata tersenyum dan beranjak dari tempat duduknya, menepuk pelan bahu Kyuhyun sebelum beranjak meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih terpaku di tempat duduknya, mencoba memahami apa yang terjadi, sebelum senyum kebahagiaan terukir indah dibibir tebalnya. Tuhan kenapa Tuhan begitu baik padanya? Inikah buah kesabarannya selama ini? Kyuhyun tidak mengerti tapi hatinya benar-benar dipenuhi kebahagiaan, senyumnya sampai kematanya.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas sebelum memasuki apartemennya, dia sedang berfikir apa yang harus dilakukannya saat Ryeowook sadar nanti, Kyuhyun benar-benar merasa bersalah, dia sangat ingat ketika Ryeowook selalu mengajaknya bicara tapi selalu diacuhkan, Ryeowook yang tidak tidur hanya karena menunggunya, intinya dirinyalah penyebab Ryeowook menjadi seperti ini.

Dengan perlahan Kyuhyun membuka pintu kamar Ryeowook, dilihatnya Ryeowook masih terbaring dan memejamkan mata, sepertinya pengaruh obatnya belum hilang, atau dia sedang memulihkan tenaga, Kyuhyun mendekati Ryeowook, mengelus pelan wajah imut sang istri, menyingkirkan anak rambut Ryeowook dengan perlahan, tersenyum sebentar lalu mengecup pelan kening Ryeowook.

'mianhae' gumamnya disela ciumannya pada kening Ryeowook, Kyuhyun benar-benar merasa bersalah saat ini.

"aku akan memasak bubur dulu, cepat bangun ada banyak yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu," ucapnya seraya pergi meninggalkan kamar itu kembali.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun yang baru saja menyelesaikan acara masak-memasaknya, segera memasuki kembali kamar Ryeowook dengan membawa nampan yang berisi bubur agar jika Ryeowook terbangun dia bisa lengsung makan tanpa harus meninggalkan isrtinya lagi.

Kyuhyun baru saja memasuki kamar Ryeowook ketika melihat si empunya sudah duduk manis di tepian . Ryeowook menatap Kyuhyun yang sedang susah payah menutup pintu dengan satu tangannya karena tangan yang lain memegang nampan yang cukup berat.

"Tidak boleh! Jangan bergerak tetap diam ditempat," kyuhyun memperingatkan Ryeowook saat dilihatnya sang istri akan turun dari ranjang untuk membantunya. Ryeowook tersenyum kembali menyenderkan badannya. Kyuhyun yang berhasil menutup kembali pintunya tersenyum ,mendekati Ryeowook.

"Sejak kapan kau bangun?" Kyuhyun bertanya menimpan nampat diatas meja nakas disisi tempat tidur Ryeowook.

"Baru saja! Jam berapa ini?" Ryeowook bertanya panic pasalnya tadi pagi acara menyiapkan sarapan untuk Kyuhyun gagal total. Padahal dia ingin sekali membuatkan sarapan untuk suaminya.

"jam 10, kenapa wajahmu seperti itu?" Kyuhyun bertanya penasaran ketika melihat wajah Ryeowook yang berubah murungh. Ryeowook menunduk.

"Maafkan aku… tadinya ingin membuatkan sarapan tapi malah merepotkanmu," Ryeowook berkata penuh penyesalan airmata sudah menggenang dipelupuk matanya.

"Hey," Kyuhyun duduk di sisi ranjang memegang wajah Ryeowook dengan kedua tangannya, memaksa Ryeowook untuk menatapnya.

"Kenapa seperti itu? Kau itu istriku, dan aku sama sekali tidak merasa direpotkan ^^" Ryeowook yang mendapat perlakuan manis dari suaminya sontak memeluk Kyuhyun dengan erat, Kyuhyun tersenyum mengerti Ryeowook seperti ini pasti karena 'dia' dan Kyuhyun sangat senang.

"ya, lepaskan dulu kau harus makan!" Kyuhyun berkata lembut sebisa mungkin tidak menyinggung Ryeowook. Ryeowook melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa menatapku seperti itu? Kau boleh memelukku kapan saja, tapi sekarang kau harus makan!"

"Kau sudah tidak marah padaku?" tanya Ryeowook, Kyuhyun terdiam sebelum menjawab.

"Aku tidak marah padamu, kenapa kau berfikiran seperti itu?"

"Kau menghindariku, tidak mau bertemu denganku apa itu bukan marah namanya?"  
"Maafkan aku, aku terlalu terbawa emosi kemarin, jadi itu salahku dan aku tidak marah padamu,"

"Bagaimana.. eumm dengan pergi ke Jepang dan.."

"stttt… kita akan bicarakan itu setelah kau makan dan meminum obatmu!"

"Tidak mau! Kau pasti akan pergi lagi setelah ini, aku ingin kita bicara sekarang,"

"Wook?"

"Tidak! Kenapa kau seperti ini? Aku hanya ingin kita bicara hiks… kenapa kau seperti ini? Cepat jelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi? Kau jahat! Kau yang mangatakan padaku untuk tidak meyerah tentangku, tapi kau sendiri yang meminta berpisah, tanpa mendengarkan pendapatku hiks.. kau… kau memutuskan untuk pergi kenapa kau begitu jahat? Aku tidak mau menundanya lagi kita harus bicara sekarang hiks..apa,, apa kau tahu? Kau menyakitiku hiks" Reowook benar-benar tidak bisa berfikir, dia ingin menyelesaikan semuanya sekarang. Kyuhyun yang merasa bersalah telah membuat Ryeowook seperti ini segera memeluk Ryeowook yang histreris, ini salahnya.

"maaf.. maafkan aku," hanya itu yang bisa dikatakan Kyuhyun.

"Kau jahat!"

"Maaf,"

"Jahat hiks,"

"Maafkan aku!"

.

.

.

Kyuhyun tersenyum menatap Ryeowook yang kini sedang memakan bubur buatannya diiringi isakan lembut, Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak bisa menahan senyumnya. Ryeowook yang tadi menangis keras tiba-tiba mengatakan 'aku lapar' disela isak tangisnya, dan Kyuhyun dengan senang hati memeberikan dan menyuapi sang istri. Yang membuat semakin lucu adalah Ryeowook memakan buburnya dengan isakan. Dan sesekali Kyuhyun harus mengelap airmata yang jatuh.

"hey~, kenapa kau masih menangis?"

"Ini kan hiks.. salahmu,"

"Maafkan aku,"

"Air hiks.."

"kkkk… ini" Kyuhyun memberikan air pada Ryeowook yang masih terisak.

"sudah?" Kyuhyun bertanya ketika Ryeowook menolak suapan darinya. Ryeowook mengangguk. Kyuhyun kembali menyimpan mangkuk di meja nakas. Setelahnya menatap Ryeowook, mereka terdiam dalam keheningan beberapa saat.

"Ryeowook-ah?" Kyuhyun berkata memecah keheningan. Ryeowook mendongak menatap Kyuhyun.

"wae?"

"sejak kapan kau tahu 'dia' ada?" Kyuhyun bertanya menatap Ryeowook sayang.

"eh?" Ryeowook mengernyit bingung.

"dia" Kyuhyun menjawab kebingungan Ryeowook, dengan mengusap pelan perut datar Ryeowook. Ryeowook tersenyum dengan sangat manis. Airmatanya perlahan jatuh. Kyuhyun yang melihat Ryeowook yang kembali menangis terkejut.

"Kenapa menangis lagi? Apa aku salah bertanya?" Kyuhyun bertanya panic.

"tidak!" Ryeowook menggeleng.

"aku hanya… hanya… aku pikir kau tidak akan pernah tahu tentang ini, aku fikir kau akan menghindariku sampai kau pergi dan aku tidak akan pernah punya kesempatan untuk menjelaskan semuanya hiks," Kyuhyun yang melihat Ryeowook kembali menangis, kembali memeluk istrinya itu.

"Maafkan aku!" Kyuhyun sepertinya akan terus mengucapkan kata itu sampai Ryeowook benar-benar tenang. Ryeowook segera melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun, menatap Kyuhyun tepat dimata.

"Jadi? Setelah semua ini, setelah kau tahu ada 'dia' apa kau masih mau pergi meninggalkanku?"

"Tidak! Aku tidak akan pergi?"

"Benarkah?" mata Ryeowook berbinar mendapat jawaban yang paling diharapkannya dari Kyuhyun. Tapi sejenak senyumnya menghilang, apa karena ada 'dia' Kyuhyun tidak jadi pergi? Apa jika 'dia' tidak pernah ada Kyuhyun akan tetap pergi?

"Maafkan aku! Aku sangat tahu apa yang kau pikirkan, mungkin kita memang harus berterimakasih pada'nya', karena jika aku tidak pernah mengetahui 'dia' hadir mungkin aku akan tetap meninggalkanmu tanpa tahu apapun, dan terus menyakitimu, mengeyahkan rasa sakit yang aku rasakan sendiri tanpa tahu rasa sakitmu, pergi dengan kesalah fahaman," Kyuhyun berkata seolah bisa menjawab keingintahuan Ryeowook, bahkan sebelum Ryeowook bertanya.

"Kenapa?" Ryeowook bertanya lirih.

"Aku sudah menemui, Yesung dan dia sudah menjelaskan semuanya, maafkan aku telah membuatmu seperti ini," Kyuhyun menjawab penuh senyum. Ryeowook menatapnya.

"Jadi kau sudah tahu?" Ryeowook bertanya lagi.

"Benar!"

"Jadi kita akan bersama?"

"Benar!"

"Jadi kau tidak akan pergi ke Jepang?"

"Benar!"

"Peluk aku!" Ryeowook meminta dan dengan senang hati Kyuhyun melakukannya.

Mereka saling tersenyum. Tapi sebuah ingatan tiba-tiba mengusik Kyuhyun dan dia ingin memastikannya.

"wook-ah,"

"heum?" Ryeowook yang masih berada dielukan Kyuhyun hanya menggumam. Terlalu nyaman.

"aku ingin bertanya,"

"Apa?"

"Apa aku memutuskan bersama dengan ku karena ada 'dia'?" Kyuhyun bertanya langsung. Ryeowook yang sedang menyamankan diri dipelukan Kyuhyun, sontak melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Kyuhyun dalam.

"apa maksudmu?" tanya Ryeowook

"Apa, kau memutuskan memilihku karena 'dia'?" Kyuhyun bertanya lagi.

"aku… mengetahui 'dia' ada baru saja kemarin saat aku memintamu menemaniku ke dokter, tapi kau malah meminta dokter itu datang kerumah, sebelum itu aku sama sekali tidak mengetahuinya atau merasakan apapun atas kehadirannya, dan sebelum itu, saat aku memintamu mengantarku ke kampus, setelah malamnya kita eummm itu… sudahlah! Saat itu aku memutuskan untuk bersamamu," Ryeowook menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun dengan rona merah diwajahnya. Kyuhyun tersenyum hangat hatinya menghangat, tidak ada lagi keraguan dalam hati Ryeowook.

"terimakasih!" Kyuhyun segera memeluk Ryeowook kembali, kebahagiaannya terasa lengkap.

.

.

.

Ryeowook berada delam dekapan hangat Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sedang menyandar ditepi ranjang dan Ryeowook berada didalamnya, sehingga Kyuhyun seperti memeluk istrinya dari belakang, tak berhenti mengelus perut datar Ryeowook. Dan Ryeowook merasa nyaman dengan perlakuan Kyuhyun.

"Sejak kapan dia ada?" Kyuhyun bertanya.

"Apa dokter tidak memberi tahumu?" Tanya Ryeowook heran.

"tidak! Dokter Kim hanya mengatakan kau Hamil, tapi tidak mengatakan usianya," Kyuhyun menjawab. Ryeowook tersenyum, ternyata dokter itu benar-benar menuruti keinginannya.

"Jika tidak salah hitung, 'dia' hadir tidak lama setelah kita melakukannya untuk pertama kali," Ryeowook menjawab malu, ikut menumpangkan tangannya diatas tangan Kyuhyun yang sedang mengelus perutnya.

"Benarkah? Kenapa bisa kau tidak merasakannya dan tidak ada tanda-tanda, ahhh kecuali kau sedikit manja dan lebih sensitive," Kyuhyun bertanya takjub.

"Entahlah 'dia' begitu tenang disini, dari yang ku tahu biasanya ibu hamil akan mengalami morning sick (benar ga sih tulisannya kk) atau apapun itu namanya, tapi kenapa aku tidak?" Ryeowook menjawab tak kalah heran.

"Mungkin dia ingin mencoba pada ayah dan ibunya, dia tidak ingin ayah dan ibunya bersama hanya karena terpaksa karena kehadirannya, dia ingin memastikan ayah dan ibunya bersama dengan cinta dan bisa merawatnya dengan penuh cinta juga," Kyuhyun berkata bijak. Ryeowook tersenyum.

"Kau benar! Jika aku langsung mengetahui 'dia' hadir lebih awal, mungkin benar aku akan memilihmu karena 'dia' dan aku tidak akan pernah tahu sedalam apa aku mencintaimu," Ryeowook menjawab memalingkan muka kebelakang agar bisa menatap Kyuhyun dan menyunggingkan senyum. Kyuhyun menatap Ryeowook balas tersenyum. Perlahan Kyuhyun menundukkan wajahnya agar lebih mendekat pada wajah Ryeowook, sedikit memiringkan wajahnya agar bisa mengakses bibir mungil sang istri dengan penuh. Ryeowook memejamkan matanya menikmati ciuman hangat Kyuhyun yang dirindukannya, mereka terlibat ciuman manis yang dalam, saling mendominasi dan penuh cinta.

Kyuhyun melepaskan ciumannya dan Ryeowook menatap Kyuhyun sendu, mengusap pelan bibir Kyuhyun, lalu menarik kembali agar Kyuhyun kembali menciumnya. Ryeowook benar-benar merindukan Kyuhyun.

Lagi-lagi ciuman mereka terlepas saat kebutuhan oksigen menghalangi mereka untuk lebih lama berciuman.

Kyuhyun tersenyum menatap Ryeowook yang kini sedang memandangnya dengan lembut dan penuh cinta.

"Kyu?" Kyuhyun merinding karena mendengar Ryeowook memanggil namanya dengan mesra.

"heum?" Kyuhyun menggumam, menatap Ryeowook yang kini sedang menundukkan wajahnya. Kyuhyun mengangkat wajah Ryeowook dengan kedua tangannya.

"Ada apa?" Kyuhyun bertanya lembut.

"apa kita bisa eummm… itu," Ryeowook tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"apa?" Kyuhyun bertanya menggoda, sepertinya dia tahu apa yang diinginkan sang istri.

"eummm… apa bisa,,, aku ingin itu,"

"Bagaimana dengan 'dia'?" Kyuhyun yang mengerti maksud Ryeowook bertanya sambil menunjuk perut Ryeowook.

"Bu… bukankah ketika kita melakukannya untuk yang kedua 'dia' sudah ada? Dan dia baik-baik saja?" Ryeowook bertanya malu. Kyuhyun tersenyum.

"Nakal!" Kyuhyun kembali mendaratkan ciuman hangat pada sang istri, kini bukan hanya ciuman yang akan mereka lakukan, tapi melakukan sesuatu yang sudah pernah mereka lakukan sebelumnya, melakukannya dengan sadar dengan cinta yang benar-benar sudah terlihat dan berbalas. Cinta yang baru. Tanpa keraguan sedikitpun didalamnya, menegaskan semuanya bahwa pemilik hati masing-masing sudah ditentukan. Bahwa bukan hanya tubuh tapi hati dan cinta sudah menjadi milik sah orang yang memang sudah seharusnya. Menggumam nama pasangan dengan penuh cinta.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun mengenggam tangan Ryeowook ketika memasuki kediama Jo, Kyuhyun sudah memberitahu perihal kehamilan Ryeowook pada masing-masing keluarga, dan berhubung Keluarga Kim baru pulang dari luar negeri jadi mereka memutuskan untuk berkumpul di kediaman Jo.

Kyuhyun baru saja memencet bel ketika tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dengan cepat dan Ryeowook sudah tenggelam dalam pelukan seseorang.

"Eomma! Ryeowook merasa sesak," Kyuhyun berkata setelah mengetahui tersangka(?) dibalik pelukan maut Ryeowook.

"aigooo… mianhae Wook-ah eomma terlalu senang," jawab nyonya Jo tanpa menghiraukan perkataan Kyuhun. Ryeowook hanya tersenyum.

"Wook-ah," nyonya Kim yang bersifat lebih tenang dari nyonya Jo menghampiri anaknya dan memeluknya hangat.

"Eomma! Aku merindukanmu," Ryeowook berkata dalam pelukan sang ibu, dan mulai terisak.

"Aigoooo kenapa mengis sih? Ayo masuk diluar dingin!" Nyonya Jo berkata mengajak orang-orang yang sedang berada diluar rumah untuk masuk. Dan berkumpul diruang tamu.

"Selamat yah ^^" Sungmin yang sedari tadi diam akhirnya mendapat kesempatan mengucapkan selamat dan memeluk Ryeowook hangat. Ryeowook yang masih mengingat pembicaraan mereka dulu ditaman merasa sedikit tidak enak pada Sungmin.

"Noona! Aku sudah melakukannya kapan giliranmu?" Kyuhyun bertanya usil. Sungmin menatapnya jahil.

"Kau hebat bocah! Bagaiman kau bisa melakukannya?" Sungmin bertanya jahil, semua orang didalam ruangan tertawa sedangkan Ryeowook sudah merona manis dan Kyuhyun melirik tidak suka.

"YA! Kenapa kau masih saja memanggilku bocah? Aku sudah akan menjadi ayah!" mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun semua orang kembali tertawa, kebahagiaan mereka banar-benar lengkap.

.

.

.

Sungmin dan keluarga Jo sedang berkumpul bersama di ruang keluarga, ayah dan ibu Ryeowook memutuskan untuk pulang terlebih dahulu setelah makan malam karena ada yang harus mereka lakukan besok. Sungmin ingin membicarakan sesuatu perihal kedatangannya ke Korea.

"Jadi? Kau sudah mempersiapkan semuanya?" Nyonya Jo berkata lembut menatap Sungmin yang kini sedang tersenyum manis. Ryeowook terdiam masih bingung dengan situasi ini.

"ia! Semuanya sudah siap, aku mengundang kalian secara langsung karena itu aku datang kemari selain untuk liburan tentu saja,"

"Selamat Noona! Aku fikir kau tidak akan lama dengan Siwon hyung," Kyuhyun berkata dengan senyum evil diwajahnya.

"Ya! Siwon sangat mencintaiku bukan aku yang mencintainya, tidak seperti seseorang yang jatuh cinta pada seseorang sampai-sampai tidak bisa melihat gadis lain," Sungmin berkata jahat.

"YA! Itu namanya setia!"

"setia apanya?"

"sudah! Kalian berdua! Kasihan Ryeowook, sepertinya bingung, Kyu? Apa kau belum membaritahu Ryeowook?" Nyonya Jo berkata penuh selidik pada putranya. Kyuhyun nyengir, Ryeowook terdiam bingung. Melihat cengiran tanpa dosa putranya Nyonya Jo mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Kau ini!"

"sebenarnya ini ada apa?" Ryeowook bertanya penasaran.

"Sungmin sebaiknya kau yang menjelaskannya," tutur nyonya Jo menatap Sungmin yang dibalas dengan anggukan dari Sungmin.

"tujuanku datang kemari adalah untuk mengundang kalian ke acara pernikahanku bulan depan, di Jepang," Sungmin berkata tanpa dosa dan tersenyum. Ryeowook tersentak Sungmin akan menikah? Jadi ini maksud Sungmin sedang berusaha mencintai seseorang dan membagi hatinya pada orang lain? Sungmin sedang mencoba melupakan Kyuhyun?

"Wook-ah?" Kyuhyun bertanya panic saat melihat Ryeowook hanya terdiam.

"Ye? Ahhh selamat eonni semoga kau bahagia," Ryeowook berkata memeluk Sungmin.

"Terimakasih!"

.

.

.

Yesung menatap hamparan taman dihadapannya dengan senyum hangat, mencoba menikmati udara sejuk yang disuguhkan taman ini, ini tempat kesayangannya bersama Ryeowook, disini untuk pertama kalinya dia menyatakan cinta pada Ryeowook dan dia ingin mengakhirinya disini pula-meski tanpa Ryeowook- mencoba menerima setiap apapun yang diberikan takdir padanya. Yesung menutup matanya, menikmati angin yang berhembus berharap angin bisa menerbangkan cintanya untuk Ryeowook. Mencoba kembali tanpa gadis itu, meski itu akan sulit tapi dia akan mencobanya. Dia bukan anak ABG yang harus terpuruk karena cinta.

"Yesung sunbae?" suara seseorang menyadarkannya dari acara menikmati anginnya. Perlahan Yesung membuka mata untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilnya. Gadis itu tersenyum.

"Kau? Kenapa ada disini?" Yesung bertanya, tapi tidak beranjak dari posisi duduknya. Gadis itu dengan seenaknya duduk disisi lain Yesung tanpa meminta ijin. Yesung tersenyum melihat tingkah gadis ini, dia sangat tahu gadis ini, dia adalah salah satu Hobaenya disekolah dulu, gadis yang dengan jujur mendeklarasikan diri menjadi fansnya setelah mendengar Yesung bernyanyi. Gadis ceria yang tidak kalah aktif dengan Ryeowook. Yang tanpa malu meunjukkan betapa dia sangat mengagumi Yesung bahkan di depan Ryeowook.

"sunbae sendiri sedang apa disini? Aku sedang kabur dari rumah kkk ibuku terus-terusan menyuruhku belajar," katanya cemberut. Yesung tersenyum.

"Oppa!" eh? Gadis ini bahkan sudah mulai memenggilnya oppa?

"Bolehkan? Kita bukan adik dan kakak kelas lagi, jadi bolehkan aku memanggilmu oppa?" gadis itu bertanya. Lagi-lagi Yesung hanya bisa tersenyum.

"Terserah kau saja!"

"Terimakasih ^^"

"Oppa!"

"heum?"

"Ku dengan Ryeowook eonni sudah menikah?" gadis itu bertanya hati-hati. Yesung menatap gadis itu yang kini sedang menundukkan wajahnya.

"benar!" Yesung menjawab lirih.

"Jadi sekarang kau sedang sendiri?"

"benar!"

"oppa!"

"apa lagi?"

"kau tahu aku menyukaimu dari dulu kan?" mendengar pertanyaan gadis di sampinya membuat Yesung menatap gadis itu, yang kini sedang balik menatapnya. Dia tahu betapa gadis ini menyukainya dan selalu berusaha ditunjukkan oleh gadis itu sendiri.

"Lalu?"

"Sekarang kau sedang sendiri aku boleh masuk kan?"

"Youngie?"

"Ayo kita pacaran oppa!"

"Young apa maksudmu aku…?"

"jika tidak dicoba mana tahu kan?"

"Eh?"

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

Kekekeke gimana? Gimana? Gimana? Endingnya gaje kah? Emang! #plak hehehe

Soal kehamilan Ryeowook yang tidak diketahui itu terinspirasi dari temanku hahaha dia baru sadar kalo dia hamil setelah dia ngerasa ada yang janggal dengan siklus M nya haha, katanya dia ga ngeh kalo sebulan dia ga dapet Mens pas periksa kedokter ternyata dia ngisi (teman yang aneh) jadi kayaknya lucu ajah gitu hamil tapi ga ada tanda-tanda hamil kekeke.

Dannnnn karena sayah ga rela bang yeye sama cewek lain akhirnya saya numpang exsis bareng yeye nyhahahahaha #tawaSetan

Yang mau maen ke blog search aja ( _**SnowdropKkoch **_) di google, atau bisa dilihat diprofil aku ^^

Di blog ada yang minta sekuel? Disini ada ga ya? Kalo ada mian ga tahu bakal ada atau ngga, sering-sering ajah maen ke blog ^^.

oya kalo sekuel kayaknya ga mungkin kkk gimana kalo epilog aja? hehe tapi ga tahu juga sih *di bakar readers* kkk

bingung soalnya aku cuman kepikiran bikin 1 atau 2 chap soalnya. tapi paling di post'a di blog silahkan maen ke blog, gampang kok komen di blog cuman masukin nama sama alamat email ajah ga perlu puny akun ^^

Okehhhhhh! Terimakasih sekali untuk yang sudak mengikuti ff ini dari awal hingga akhir hehehe

_Thanx to:_

ArissiAriesta Chocolatta, Salmaamaajah, ilma, kyuwookshipper, ryeosomNia14, SimbaRella, Kyucho88, JuneeRyeosomnia, yuni Chandra, violin diaz, Guest, LhyeLhye, kyuwooksbaby, ddhanifa, SparKSomniA0321, R'wife, kim eun ra, Jung Sangkyung forLeehyukjae Saranghaeloveyesung, Redpurplewine, LeeKim, devi. , zizi, karina mori, Secret Readers, Cho Kyuwook , harumisujatmiko, cute rabbit, Resiana, erryeoo, Drable Wookie, ryeofha2125, kimryeowii, Ryani, Citcitcit, Ayu Wook, Audrey musaena, kimserra90, Kang Ji Ae, Kim ryeoki, seishii, Caxiabum, triple3r, Widyafly24, tifafawookie, yoon HyunWoon, kyukyu, root, NiSpecial71, park min mi, kyuwookyewookminwookshiper, Park Ni Rin, Fina lie veronica, rizkyeonhae, sunny, CaLLOonN sSRr, ChoiHuiChan,.

Hadehhh ga tahu dah siapalagi mian kalo yang ga kesebut dan ada penulisan nama yang salah hehehe,,, pokoknya sangat berterimakasih pada kalian semua, tanpa ripiu dari kalian tidak ada jaminan ff ini akan berlangsung sampai end hehe, dan berhubung masih dalam suasana lebaran author mngucapkan minal aidin walfaidzin yah! Maaf atas kesalahan yang disengaja maupun yang tidak disengaja! Sekali lagi terimakasih ^^.


End file.
